<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shiro by Kori_Hime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699407">Shiro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime'>Kori_Hime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimension Cannon, Drama, F/M, Romance, nejihina - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata e Neji encontraram um no outro uma chance para aprender o significado do amor verdadeiro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shiro I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Personagens são de Masaki Kishimoto.</p><p>— A história foi concluída em 2010. Mas eu decidi fazer um epílogo em 2016 para comemorar os 6 anos da história. Uma surpresa para quem já leu essa fanfic.</p><p>— Para o bom andamento da história, os personagens podem ter sofrido alguma mudança, visto que eles são adultos.</p><p>— Essa história não tem a Guerra do Madara pq na época que escrevi, o manga ainda não estava tão avançado.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O sol nascia por detrás da montanha, iniciando mais um dia na Vila.</p><p>Cabelos castanhos misturavam-se com os escuros de Neji, em enlaces. Ambos desnudos abraçados na cama estreita do apartamento da kunoichi. Seu braço a protegia do vento que entrava pela janela, haveria de tirar um tempo para arrumar aquela madeira solta.</p><p>Abriu os olhos fitando o teto também em péssimo estado. Descolorido e com infiltrações por todos os lados. Realmente não era um cenário bom de se ver pela manhã. Muito diferente de quando se acordava no Distrito Hyuuga. Mas o corpo voluptuoso a seu lado mostrava qual realmente era a diferença de dormir lá ou com a mulher que vira crescer, desenvolver e se tornar sua... amante.</p><p>Não havia como ser outra coisa. Sentia muito por não poder assumir o relacionamento, que nem mesmo ele entendia ao certo.</p><p>Tirou com cuidado o braço debaixo da cabeça encaixada junto com todo o resto do corpo do seu. Alisou os longos cabelos castanhos soltos por sobre o travesseiro.</p><p>Vestiu-se e saiu.</p><p>Uma rotina nada agradável, não somente para ele, mas também para Tenten, que acordaria mais uma vez em sua cama vazia. Abraçaria o travesseiro em lágrimas, sentindo o perfume másculo do homem que lhe prometia amor a noite e de dia seguia seu rumo, longe de seus braços e seu amor.</p><p>O sol já gritava no céu azul, mostrando o porque daquele país ser chamado de “Fogo”. O calor só não era maior e mais castigante que as areias soltas do deserto do país do Vento.</p><p>Saiu pela porta da frente, sem ser visto por qualquer um que ali passava. Seguiu para sua casa em passos largos e rápidos. Haviam regalias, mas também muito trabalho. Recebera a missão, desde pequeno, de proteger a prima. A jovem que em pouco tempo iria receber das mãos do pai a liderança do Clã.</p><p>Como sendo da família secundaria, era seu trabalho manter não somente a futura Líder em segurança, mas sempre ao dispor dos desejos dela. Embora Hinata não fosse nunca uma jovem difícil de se lidar. Era forte, mas ainda havia resquícios de fraqueza, principalmente quando se tratava de estar em público.</p><p>Neji saltou por alguns telhados, querendo chegar logo ao Distrito, que ficava mais afastado do centro da Vila, onde Tenten morava sozinha.</p><p>Apertou os punhos, lembrando-se do péssimo estado daquele apartamento que ela chamava de lar. E também da rebeldia de não aceitar a ajuda de um homem para lhe sustentar. Ora essa! Não queria sustentá-la, somente ajudar em alguns pontos. Já que possuía um pouco mais que ela. Seu pai lhe deixou tudo o que possuía para ser entregue em suas mãos ao vinte e um anos.</p><p>E há dois anos como sendo único herdeiro do irmão gêmeo do Líder atual, não via necessidade de se prender no dinheiro, mesmo que não muito. Neji sempre fora simples demais para certas coisas, não tinha motivos para exageros.</p><p>Chegou ao Distrito e logo encontrou-se com o tio no jardim da mansão o qual morava junto com a família principal. Mais uma das regalias dadas a ele, por se mostrar total e sempre as ordens.</p><p>— Neji! Ela lhe aguarda há quase uma hora. — Não havia motivos para desculpas, sabia que iria se atrasar, pediu por favor para que a mulher não o tirasse sua razão naquela noite, mas era impossível pedir uma trégua para Tenten. Desculpou-se com o tio em uma reverência profunda e seguiu um corredor extenso.</p><p> </p><p>Aos vinte e um anos completos, Hinata estava a beira de receber a missão mais difícil de sua vida: comandar seu Clã. Desde de pequena essa expectativa para sua liderança a assustava, ainda mais quando sentia que não era o tipo que agradava a todos, até mesmo a seu pai. Só que a severidade dele não a desanimou, queria mostrar que era capaz de dar conta de tudo.</p><p>Haviam missões, treinos com o time, no Distrito com o primo e as diversas aulas para estar preparada no dia da posse.</p><p>Passou a noite toda em cima dos pergaminhos, lendo e lendo mais um vez aquelas escrituras antigas, novas, incompletas.</p><p>Neji bateu na porta do quarto, e não ouviu nada, esperou mais um pouco e nada.</p><p>— Hinata? Está aí? Abra a porta. — Esperou mais alguns minutos, e já estava para usar o byakugan, quando imaginou que ela poderia somente estar no banho. Respirou fundo e aguardou encostado na parede. Mais outros minutos e achando que aquilo estava demorando demais, bateu novamente na porta até ouvir um barulho. — Hinata!</p><p>Neji entrou no quarto a procura de algo fora do lugar. Era somente um gato na janela, e um vaso com uma flor jogado no chão. No quarto, o futon estava intacto, e logo ao fundo, sentada na cadeira e adormecida em cima dos pergaminhos na mesa de trabalho, estava Hinata.</p><p>Para não ter acordado com as suas batidas na porta e o desastroso gato, deveria estar muito cansada.</p><p>Neji aproximou-se dela, tirando os cabelos de seu rosto e algumas folhas de suas mãos. Falou baixo o seu nome, mas ela ainda insistia em dormir. Sabia o quanto ela estava se dedicando aos eventos futuros que participaria. Reuniões com o conselho, viagens infindáveis aos aliados do clã, e vários outros compromissos chatos que conhecia por sempre acompanhar o tio, sempre que podia.</p><p>— Neji. — Enfim os olhos se abriram, o rosto marcado pela noite mal dormida. Coçou os olhos envergonhada. — O que faz aqui?</p><p>— Eu prometi que viria te ajudar cedo com essas papeladas não foi? Mas pelo jeito você começou sozinha. O que andou lendo? — Ela se afastou com a cadeira, levantando-se e prendendo mais o kimono que vestia. Deixou que ele olhasse os pergaminhos.</p><p>Neji concentrou-se nos assuntos do Clã que Hinata tentava entender, mas ouví-la bocejar atrás de si não estava ajudando.</p><p>— Gomenasai. Eu vou tomar um banho para ver se desperto. — Correu antes mesmo que ouvisse o que ele tinha a dizer.</p><p>Neji ouviu o barulho da água ser ligada no chuveiro, e saiu do quarto para deixá-la a vontade. Percorreu a mansão com as mãos para trás. Parou de frente a arena onde costumava a treinar luta com Hinata, logo depois com Hanabi. A dificuldade de treinar as irmãs Hyuuga não era tão cansativa. Ambas tinham pontos bons a serem usados.</p><p>Viu a mais nova correr do jardim até a arena, tomando fôlego subindo os olhos até ele, sorriu.</p><p>— Quer lutar? — Perguntou, com o sorriso no rosto. A disposição da jovem Hyuuga era invejável.</p><p>— Depois, tenho coisas a fazer. — ele descruzou os braços, virando-se para retornar ao ponto de antes, ignorando as brincadeiras de Hanabi.</p><p> </p><p>Dessa vez achou melhor não incomodar Hinata em seu quarto novamente. Seguiu para a sala de purificação, e lá, sentou-se no tatame, deixando os olhos fechados, tentando deixar a mente se elevar, e não pensar na tortura dos olhos castanhos.</p><p>“ — Como lhe dizer isso...”</p><p>Suas atividades estavam sendo comprometidas pelas escapadas noturnas. Não seria certo receber mais uma chamada de atenção. Essa não era exatamente a vida que desejava levar. Furtiva!</p><p>Ele abriu os olhos e na sua frente estava Hinata segurando duas xícaras nas mãos. Ela sentou-se de frente e ofereceu o chá. Ficaram ali por um longo tempo, tendo apenas o assoprar do chá como barulho cortando o ambiente.</p><p>Era visível o cansaço não somente nos olhos claros como gelo, mas também em toda a aparência de Hinata. Isso preocupava de mais o Hyuuga.</p><p>— Descanse. — Bebericou o chá, sem muita vontade. Lembrando-se que não comeu nada naquela manhã, somente algumas besteiras na noite passada.</p><p>— Como disse? — Hinata pousou a xícara sob as pernas.</p><p>— Você não tem dormido direito. Não sai do Distrito há alguns dias, vive se escondendo quando seu pai passa perto. Não se alimenta e vive bebendo esse chá. Desse jeito quando for receber a Liderança, daqui um mês, estará doente.</p><p>Hinata sabia que seu esforço era grande demais e que abdicara de muitas coisas. Saídas com amigos, missões importantes para a Vila, o amor que nunca foi correspondido.</p><p>Mas no final a recompensa seria maior.</p><p>— Eu me sinto bem, eu só dormi demais e isso acabou atrapalhando minha manhã. Verá como daqui um mês estarei afiada para tudo. Eu... eu...</p><p>Ela falseou quando ergueu a xícara, sentindo tontura e fraqueza. Deixou a porcelana cair no tatame, molhando-o com o chá verde. Antes que seu corpo caísse sobre o molhado, os braços de Neji a seguraram, fazendo com que ela pendesse o corpo para o colo do primo.</p><p>Imediatamente ele levantou-se com a Hyuuga nos braços. Não deixaria que ninguém a visse daquela forma. Já estava sendo difícil para ela tal pressão. Levou-a para o quarto e lá fechou a porta.</p><p>— Você não precisa se esforçar dessa forma. — Neji a acariciou nos cabelos, enquanto ela retomava a consciência. Avermelhada e gaguejando palavras que não haviam qualquer sentido naquele momento. — Já chega Hinata! Não vou permitir que se esforce desse jeito e comprometa a sua saúde.</p><p>— Ne-Neji! — Hinata arregalou os olhos, vendo o homem a sua frente lhe dirigir a palavra com dureza. Havia anos que o vira daquela forma, anos que não gostava de recordar, aqueles em que o Hyuuga era uma sombra ameaçadora em sua vida, sentia medo dele, mas respeito.</p><p>— Quero que descanse hoje e essa semana toda. Me prometa? — Ele pausou sua voz altiva, tranquilizando-a. — Entenda que eu só faço isso pelo seu bem. Não somente porque devo isso ao Clã, mas porque você precisa de mim.</p><p>— Eu... — Era verdade. Ela precisava dele, sempre necessitou da ajuda de Neji, mesmo com todos os agradecimentos, não seria o suficiente. — Preciso...</p><p>— Você precisa de descanso. Depois dessa semana podemos retomar as atividades normais. Mas verá que vai estar muito mais relaxada e pronta para continuar. Certo? Prometa isso?</p><p>— Mas Neji! Uma semana, eu não sei o que fazer nessa semana. — Os amigos estavam sempre em missões, e depois de alguns anos mais afastada, já não os conhecia como antigamente, se é que já conheceu algum dia. — Eu só sei fazer isso... Somente isso.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu darei um jeito. Posso lhe acompanhar alguns dias a sair do Distrito, precisa voltar a ser como antes. Virou uma prisioneira em seu próprio lar. Não é isso uma atitude vinda de uma Líder.</p><p>Um meio sorriso animou-a. Antes que a deixasse descansar pediu para não pensar em mais nada. Somente assim iria descansar de verdade.</p><p>Ao ver a porta se fechar, seu olhos fechavam lentamente, o sono tomava conta de si.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>A noite de Konoha demorava por vezes para chegar. O sol parecia não querer se acolher, e a ansiedade de uma kunoichi sozinha em seu apartamento era grande.</p><p>A solidão só não era maior por receber sempre a visita de um ou outro amigo e amiga.</p><p>Desde sua última missão, Tenten estava suspensa sem prévio aviso. Fora fortemente machucada em combate. Não sentia qualquer dor e as fraturas já haviam sido curadas tinha alguns dias, mas a Godaime não permitia sua volta. Acreditava que fosse por pedido de Neji, que sempre queria cuidar de sua vida e as vezes era cansativo para ela.</p><p>Não conseguia compreender como poderia amar e brigar com a pessoa por ela simplesmente querer ajudá-la. Mas quase tudo que vinha do Hyuuga parecia ser uma esmola. Assim foi no começo, quando se entregou para ele. Esmolou seu coração para o frio homem que lhe corrompeu todo o ser e sugou sua pureza num instante. Não reclamava. Jamais faria isso. Mas não seria justo receber em troca meio homem. Após se entregar cem por cento para ele.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A porta se abriu assim que a escuridão da noite tomou conta do apartamento.</p><p>Uma almofada descosturada voou em sua direção. Neji apenas se esquivou batendo com a mão. Outra almofada, e mais outra, ate que nas mãos de Tenten começaram a aparecer suas armas.</p><p>— Desgraçado! — ela arremessou a kunai que fincou na porta, essa já cheia de furos. — Como se atreve voltar? Abusou de mim a noite toda. — Mais uma kunai e Neji somente esperava aquela adrenalina abaixar para conseguir falar. — Vai embora sem dizer nada.</p><p>Pelos próximos dez minutos, as armas eram substituídas por socos e gritos. Num movimento rápido, Neji prendeu-a com os braços, jogando o corpo de Tenten no sofá velho que decorava a minúscula sala.</p><p>Aquelas cenas se repetiam todos os dias. Tenten passaria mais horas em gritos e lutas para desabafar suas angustias e frustrações e Neji não impedia que fizesse isso. Mas não naquele dia, estava cansado.</p><p>— Porque reclama, se sempre entrega-se para mim novamente? — Assim que ela se acalmou, largou os braços presos no alto e saiu de cima do corpo enrolado numa toalha azul.</p><p>— Você me promete... me promete... e... vai embora... — Ela chorou, afundando a cabeça no sofá.</p><p>— Eu nunca te prometi mais do que eu posso te dar, Tenten. Nossas condições são essas, e sempre serão. O que você quer? Se acha que eu a engano, posso voltar de onde vim.</p><p>Neji caminhou até a porta, pisando em almofadas, armas e roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Não houve tempo para sair, já era abraçado pela mulher, que apertava suas costas com as mãos e o corpo.</p><p>— Onegai. Neji-kun. Onegai, não suportaria viver sem você. Me perdoe, eu aprenderei a viver assim. Somente com metade de você. Não vá!</p><p>Apertava com força, como se aquilo dependesse da resposta dele. Tenten escorregou o corpo ate o chão, ajoelhando-se e não se envergonhando com a humilhação de pedir pelas migalhas do amor de Neji.</p><p>— Levante-se daí, Tenten. Não precisa disso. — A primeira vez que a viu naquela mesma situação, recebendo um amor que não imaginava ter, prometeu que cuidaria dela. Que não iria permitir que chorasse mais por um sentimento que os afastaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Pois não havia futuro naquele relacionamento. — Não faça mais isso.</p><p>Neji abaixou-se ao chão, limpando as lágrimas do rosto marcado e vermelho. Dedilhou a pele molhada até os lábios que tremiam, sussurrando para ela se acalmar.</p><p>Pouco era necessário para acalmá-la. Tenten abraçou-o soluçando e comprimindo o choro.</p><p>— Vamos Neji! Me mostre que eu ainda sou sua. — Tenten passou as mãos pelo chão, empurrando para debaixo de uma mesa, toda aquela bagunça. Deixando um espaço livre, puxando-o e sentando no colo dele.</p><p>Ela alisou o peitoral por cima do kimono cinza, aspirando o cheiro que ele emanava. Algo forte, sensual e inebriante. Aquele cheiro que a fazia tremer todo o corpo, e se perder depois nos olhos brancos de Neji.</p><p>Os cabelos castanhos caíam em cascatas pelos ombros desnudos, a toalha era urgentemente retirada, fazendo as mãos exigentes do Hyuuga percorrer a pele fina, com cicatrizes e marcas de batalha.</p><p>O corpo de Tenten exposto sob seu colo, bem delineado pelas horas de treino árduo desde a adolescência. Os seios pequenos cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos. Sugava-os e lambia para o desespero de Tenten, que rebolava sob a hakama de Neji, permitindo que ele a devorasse e lamentasse depois a perda por não tê-la em seus braços quando estivesse longe.</p><p>Mas essa era uma questão difícil de se obter a resposta. Nunca sabia quando aquele homem pensava em sim, ou nos dois. Não havia dois, não no vocabulário de Neji.</p><p>Tenten gemeu com os dedos dele a violando o sexo molhado pelo tesão exagerado que sentia em somente ter metade. Imaginava como seria tê-lo por completo. Morreria de sexo.</p><p>Neji perdia-se mais uma vez naqueles olhos chocolate, possessivos e temerosos.</p><p>O corpo de Tenten era um vício alimentado há alguns anos. Nunca prometera mais do que horas de sexo, sim, pois não fazia rodeios e não haveria enganações.</p><p>Num dia, simplesmente recebeu uma declaração inesperada. Um amor que não poderia corresponder, mas que não conseguia também cortar pela raiz. Era o ego que lhe fazia voltar para aquela mulher. Ser desejado e amado daquela forma.</p><p>Ambos eram sádicos, permitiam sofrer com aquela loucura. Mas um dia não teria mais como alimentar aquele vício.</p><p>Ele a deitou no chão, tirando o kimono, enquanto as pequenas mãos ligeiras abriam suas calça. Deixando que ela alimentasse sua fome com o membro duro na boca. Chupando-o com o apetite voraz. Saboreou, querendo mais, desejando sentir o peso de Neji em seu corpo.</p><p>Tenten abriu as pernas oferecendo-se, mordendo os lábios, sentindo a pele pálida e quente do Hyuuga tocar na sua, lisa e escorregadia pelo suor.</p><p>Ele a penetrou, sentindo o interior do corpo dela se contrair com seu pênis, apertando-o.</p><p>— Tenten... — Neji prendeu suas mãos nas dela, forçando seu quadril de encontro ao de Tenten. Falseando na respiração, violando-a com mais intensidade.</p><p>— Mais forte. — As palavras sortidas no ar, os gemidos se misturavam. Os corpos se chocavam num descompasso sem ritmo. Cada qual em seu desejo, querendo se alimentar naquelas sensações e movimentos desunidos.</p><p>Neji a suspendeu com os braços, ouvindo os gemidos mais finos e extravagantes da amante.</p><p>Antes que gozasse, retirou-se dela e Tenten trabalhou mais um vez com sua boca.</p><p>Ambos estendidos no chão da sala minúscula, olhando para o teto e suas mentes trabalhando naquilo que mais temiam. No final, o silêncio era a única coisa que restava. No final, eles eram apenas Tenten e Neji, mundos diferentes, vidas separadas. Destino em branco, ainda esperando que fosse escrito.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>Hinata acordou assustada, chamando pelo nome da mãe. Após tantos anos, ainda chamava por ela quando sentia-se solitária.</p><p>Apertou os lençóis, respirando fundo, tomando novamente o controle do compasso de seu coração.</p><p>Olhou a janela e a noite já havia chegado. Ao seu lado, uma bandeja com frutas e suco, provavelmente Hanabi havia passado por ali.</p><p>Levantou-se e seguiu para o banheiro, passou vários minutos dentro da água morna, sentindo o corpo mais relaxado após tantas horas de sono.</p><p>A voz de Neji tomou sua cabeça em instantes. Ele estava certo em sentir aquela preocupação, e não queria ser motivo de mais.</p><p>Hinata decidiu arrumar-se e quem sabe caminhar um pouco pela Vila. Seria bom ver rostos antigos.</p><p>Já estava fora do Distrito, optou por um simples vestido de verão, florido, sem chamar muita a atenção, e os cabelos sempre soltos e longos.</p><p>Dispensou a guarda pessoal Hyuuga e passou a caminhar tranquila. Observando as mudanças que aquele lugar tivera.</p><p>Sempre passava ali rapidamente e não via como Konoha estava em construção infinita. Crescendo cada vez mais.</p><p>Parou numa loja, olhando distraída a vitrine, só se deu conta de que não estava sozinha quando ouviu aquela risada tão conhecida.</p><p>Hinata petrificou-se com os sorrisos e brincadeiras soltas com animação. Não tirou os olhos da vitrine imaginando que seria passada desapercebia por ali mas logo ouviu seu nome ser chamado.</p><p>— Hinata! — Sakura acenou para ela com o mesmo sorriso e os olhos verdes vibrantes.</p><p>Vagarosamente, Hinata se virou, acenando de volta para a kunoichi. Tentou não olhar para o lado, mas em seguida Naruto parou na frente dela, encarando-a. E o corpo da Hyuuga tremeu quando cruzou com com os olhos azuis.</p><p>— Quanto tempo, Hinata. — O sorriso dele ainda mais cativante. Alto e forte como se lembrava. Sakura o puxou, gritando para ele não ficar tão perto assim que a assustaria.</p><p>— Tudo bem. — Hinata mal podia conter o nervosismo. — Eu estou só de passagem.</p><p>— Nós também, vamos aproveitar essa semana de festas para descansar. A shishou pega muito no nosso pé, precisamos de uns dias de folga, não é?</p><p>Aquele sorriso lançado, Hinata conhecia muito bem. Viu o rosto de Sakura corar, e logo depois as mãos os quais sonhou por todos aqueles anos lhe abraçar, estavam circulando a cintura de outra.</p><p>— Que bom. Eu preciso ir. — Hinata não acreditava que aquilo ainda a perturbava. Não poderia. Havia feito uma escolha, Naruto não tinha o direito de fazê-la tremer novamente.</p><p>— Espere! Venha conosco. Vamos ao Ichiraku. — Naruto tocou no ombro de Hinata. — Você pode trazer alguém.</p><p>As palavras de Naruto cortaram o coração da Hyuuga pela última vez, como ela mesmo pensou naquele segundo. Não deixaria que as lágrimas caíssem porque não era justo amolecer ali, humilhar-se. Era uma futura Líder, já deveria ter altivez para contornar situações embaraçosas como essa.</p><p>— Não, Naruto. Além de não ter ninguém para levar, eu tenho muito o que fazer em minha casa. — Pediu licença e da mesma forma que chegou, calma e silenciosa, saiu.</p><p>— Vamos, Naruto.</p><p>Hinata ouviu a voz de Sakura, carinhosa. Hinata não olhou para trás, não precisava se torturar.</p><p>Os portões do Distrito Hyuuga estavam próximo, decidiu aumentar o passo e correr para sumir daquele lugar.</p><p>— Péssima ideia, péssima ideia. — Ela correu pela rua, quase chegando quando, distraída, trombrou com alguém e caiu.</p><p>Hinata recebeu a ajuda, sentindo-se tola por estar no chão. Agradeceu a ajuda, mas, quando a pessoa se afastou, a Hyuuga sentiu um desejo enorme de se esparramar no chão. E foi isso que fez. Estava cansada.</p><p> </p><p>Ao longe, um byakugan estava ativo, procurando saber se ninguém o vira sair da casa de sua amante. Dessa vez, Neji decidiu ir embora mais cedo. Havia prometido cuidar de Hinata.</p><p>Cuidar! Cuidar! Sempre prometia demais.</p><p>Os olhos correram rápidos, viu a correria na rua de frente ao Clã.</p><p>— Hinata? — Ele aumentou o passo até chegar ao lado dela, estendido no chão. — O que...</p><p>Era incrível como em sua ausência, tudo parecia desandar. Nos dois lados, nos dois mais importantes. Ajudou Hinata se levantar, limpando seu rosto…</p><p>— Me deixe aqui, eu não quero que me veja assim. — Hinata escondeu o rosto com as mãos.</p><p>— Eu não olharei. — Neji ensaiou um abraço, um pouco desajeitado e deixou que ela desabafasse da forma que desejasse.</p><p>“Como poderiam ser tão diferentes?” — Pensava coisas nulas! A diferença das duas começava a partir das posições, e já acabavam ali. Não era necessário pensar mais.</p><p>E no fim, sabia porque aquelas lágrimas caíam. Conhecia a prima, a delicadeza e a força, as reações e a fraqueza. Pediu para ela se acalmar. Ele estava ali.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shiro II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata acordou na outra manhã, um pouco desanimada. O corpo dolorido.</p><p>Ao lado de seu futon, outra bandeja com alimento, não sentia fome, não queria se levantar. Voltou a deitar e se cobrir com o lençol.</p><p>— Porque? Não tem o direito de me fazer isso. — As mãos prendiam no futon, apertando os olhos, tentando esquecer das risadas alegres, os olhares de cumplicidade e o sentimento mais que óbvio entre aqueles dois. Ora! Sabia que não tinha chances com o loiro, sabia que o amor dele por outra era grande... enorme, desde quando pequeno. Mas o dela não era? O seu amor não era grande o suficiente para ser notado e sentido?</p><p>Não iria deixar que as lágrimas queimassem sua pele. Não era justo! “Levante-se”.</p><p>Ordenou para si mesma, levantando-se em seguida. Enviando forças positivas para suas pernas.</p><p>Tomou um banho demorado, colocando os pensamentos em ordem. Precisava voltar a sua rotina, essa que, durante dois anos, a afastou de tudo e todos, o que era bom para seus sentimentos.</p><p>A manhã estava apenas começando. Hinata vestiu o habitual uniforme de treino e decidiu aproveitar para ir até a área de treinamento do Clã.</p><p>Pelo corredor, cumprimentou os demais que passavam por ela em reverência, muito tato com a futura Líder, coisa que não estava acostumada em receber há algum tempo atrás.</p><p>Chegando na arena encontrou um solitário ninja fazendo seus exercícios matinais. Sentou-se na escada de madeira e o observou em movimentos suaves e decisivos que eram os pontos do estilo Hyuuga em combate.</p><p>Em silêncio, sem que fosse notada, ainda olhava as mãos gentis fazerem círculos e deslocamentos no ar, até que brancos caíram sobre brancos e ficaram por longos segundos olhando-se.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata levantou-se e caminhou devagar até o centro da arena ficando a poucos metros de Neji. Tomou sua posição de luta ao melhor estilo Hyuuga e o chamou.</p><p>— Vamos lutar Neji. — A fúria no olhar da prima fez ele tomar a mesma posição iniciando golpes rápidos mas pouco funcionais. — Não. Venha com tudo! — Pediu em voz alta, desferindo um de seus golpes, sem sucesso de acerto.</p><p>Neji ainda era o gênio ali.</p><p>Como pedido, Neji canalizou a força em etapas. Não havia motivos para machucá-la, mas aquela Hinata deveria estar querendo provar algo para si mesma. Dez minutos de luta e ela ainda estava se defendendo dos golpes quando passou a atacá-lo com força e sem total coordenação.</p><p>Aquele não era o estilo normal de luta, Neji pensou em afastar-se, mas queria saber até onde ela iria.</p><p>Acreditava que já havia visto algo parecido em algum lugar, em um chute e outro lembrou-se.</p><p>Os movimentos e golpes eram parecidos com os do Uzumaki. Não entendeu porque daquela mudança de estilo, mas procurava interpretar toda aquela agressividade de Hinata como uma forma de desabafo, já que a Hyuuga jamais falava de seus sentimentos.</p><p>As pernas viravam e faziam a terra subir quando voava em direção ao rosto de seu alvo. Não era Neji que via na sua frente. Os olhos brancos como pérolas mudaram, e ficaram vivos como o céu azul, cabelos longos também mudaram fazendo tão brilhoso como o amarelo do sol. Mas mesmo o sol pode lhe fazer cair.</p><p>Neji interceptou o golpe fazendo-a cair. Dessa vez ele também não usou o estilo Hyuuga e sim algo que aprendera com o antigo sensei.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata caiu no chão, mas, antes, segurou o kimono de Neji, fazendo-o cair também. Aquela luta estava fora de qualquer padrão que os dois usava.</p><p> </p><p>Neji esperou que ela o soltasse para se levantar e receber uma boa justificativa quanto aquela reação, mas Hinata não se mexia. Apenas o observava, taciturna, com os lábios em movimentos, pronta para falar algo, ou aquilo fosse somente uma tremedeira?</p><p>— Hinata-sama? — Chamou-a fazendo-a ligar para o que acontecia.  Levantaram e bateram a terra na roupa. Neji continuou esperando que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas somente recebeu um “arigatou”. Viu Hinata caminhar em direção a cozinha e a seguiu. Deixou que ela se servisse de algo para beber, e quando essa virou, perguntou: — Há algo que deseja me falar?</p><p>— Não. — Hinata bebericou na xícara de chá verde e voltou a olhar para o nada, como sempre fazia quando fugia do assunto. — Digo! Tenho um pedido. — Neji observou os olhos mudarem a expressão e pode até sentir um arrepio com aquela variação brusca de humor. — Me pediu para aproveitar a semana e relaxar e também disse que ajudaria. Bem, eu aceito isso! Me falaram que essa semana a Vila está em comemoração pela chegada do outono. Me leva ao festival?</p><p>— O festival é somente daqui cinco dias, até lá tem tempo para fazer o que quiser Hinata.</p><p>— Eu sei. Mas já estou adiantando isso, não quero que Tenten fique chateada se você disser que irá me levar. — Ele assustou-se com as palavras de Hinata, tentou desfazer aquele enganos em dizer que não havia nada entre os dois. — Se isso não é “ter algo” eu não sei como se chama. Mas, mesmo assim, eu só queria a sua companhia. Não tenho mais ninguém por mim.</p><p>Hinata saiu ao ouvir a resposta positiva do primo e seguiu para seu quarto. Mais um banho e, quem sabe, uma caminhada pelo jardim ou pela floresta.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>As ruas principais de Konoha estavam sendo tomadas pela agitação da festa de outono. Lojas e barracas enfeitadas com diversos badulaques e coloridas com as cores da estação. E a população tão animada quanto as decorações.</p><p>Pelas lojas de roupa e salões de embelezamento, todas procuravam seus trajes para agradar aquele que as levariam para o Festival e a noite de lua cheia.</p><p>Talvez fosse bobagem acreditar nos mais velhos, dizendo que aquela noite era especial para os enamorados, uma lua perfeita e uma noite iluminada pelas estrelas já era encanto por si só para que casais apaixonados entregassem seu coração uns aos outros.</p><p>Superstição ou não lá estava Tenten entre uma loja e outra tratando de escolher o seu traje. Era complicado conciliar o trabalho pesado como shinobi, a uma vida normal de uma mulher. Poucas conseguiam tal feito, mas sempre que podia, gostava de aproveitar a vida sem ter que se preocupar com missões, armas e parceiros.</p><p>Ela não queria nada exagerado, fazia um tempo que não comprava algo para si mesma. Pegou do cabideiro um kimono simples, verde com pouca estampa, mas o preço não era tão agradável quanto a seda pura que segurava.</p><p>Desanimou-se e o pôs de volta ao lugar. Procurou algo mais em conta e só conseguiu uma yukata de tecido fino, sem estampa.</p><p>Segurava a peça nas mãos e formulou mentalmente todas as contas que deveria pagar, os concertos em seu apartamento. Não teria dinheiro o suficiente, não se não pegasse qualquer missão, mesmo que simples até o final da semana. Se conseguisse falar com a Godaime, poderia levar o kimono verde.</p><p>Largou a yukata e seguiu para o corredor da seda pura. Poderia fazer uma extravagância ao menos uma vez. Valeria a pena, imaginando ao menos o sorriso de Neji ao vê-la.</p><p>Procurou a peça no cabideiro mas não a encontrou.</p><p>— Era o único. — Entristeceu-se, encolhendo os ombros. Pegaria a yukata e sairia da loja rapidamente.</p><p>— Konnichiwa, Tenten-san. — A voz aristocrática e melodiosa penetrou nos ouvidos da kunoichi que se virou num sorriso ralo. — Fazendo compras?</p><p>— Oh! Olá Hanabi. — Tenten viu o kimono de seda verde nas mãos da jovem Hyuuga. — Sim! Quero dizer, não. Eu só estava olhando. Mas não achei nada bonito para mim. — Prendeu um fio que escapava de seu habitual coque, enquanto a menina Hyuuga a olhava com um sorriso meticuloso demais aos olhos dela.</p><p>— Tem razão. Acho que não há muita coisa que combine com você nessa loja. Ficaria bem numa yukata de estampas florida. Daria um brilho a mais em você. — O sorriso ainda estava nos lábios de Hanabi. — Poderia também soltar mais os cabelos, devem ser bonitos.</p><p>— Obrigada. Mas eu já estou acostumada. — Não sabia porque estava ali ouvindo os conselhos de uma adolescente, que mal conversava. — Eu gosto de cores simples, nada que chame a atenção.</p><p>— Nota-se! — A Hyuuga esticou o braço e pegou num cabide uma yukata vermelha. — Veja. Essa aqui é uma clássica yukata de seda, combina com seus olhos castanhos. Deveria provar. — Tenten tocou na peça fina, não deveria nem estar naquele lado da loja, passaria no mínimo dois meses trabalhando duro para pagar, isso se não comesse não dormisse e não arrumasse a infiltração do banheiro. Mas não resistiu em experimentar. Entrou na cabina e quando saiu Hanabi deu, agora sim, um sorriso mais autêntico. — Linda! Combina mesmo com seus olhos.</p><p>— Eu pareço outra pessoa. — Tenten olhou-se no espelho pasma com a mudança, sentindo as mãos rápidas da Hyuuga soltar seu coque. — Matte!</p><p>— Olhe novamente no espelho. Veja como melhorou. Se usar um tecido por cima e amarrar um obi na cintura, irá parecer como a realeza. Não se esconda embaixo dessa dureza toda de kunoichi. Nós somos mais que armas mortais. — Ponderou a menina.</p><p>— Hanabi, é jovem ainda. Além de que, nossas vidas são um tanto diferentes. Eu não tenho condições de manter esse estilo. Seria um sonho poder usar isso, mas não posso. Você, ao contrário de mim, é um kunoichi privilegiada por ter nascido numa família tão rica.</p><p>— O dinheiro não é nada quando não se saber gastá-lo. — O sorriso sarcástico voltou aos lábios da jovem. — Mas entendo o que quer dizer. Porque não pede para meu primo lhe comprar essa yukata então? Ele gosta de vermelho.</p><p>Tenten fechou os olhos, apertando as mãos na fina seda, entrou na cabine e se trocou. Saiu de lá um tanto nervosa ainda achando um desaforo aquela ideia.</p><p>— Eu não preciso que ninguém me dê esmolas. Hyuuga Neji é somente um companheiro de missões. Ele nada tem com minha situação financeira. Não quero e nem preciso de ajuda, principalmente de alguém que não sabe o que é realmente ser uma kunoichi. É uma menina ainda, vai aprender que ser de uma boa família não fará com que os outros tenham piedade de você. Os Hyuuga são muito egoístas e mentirosos. — Esbravejou no meio da loja, irritada.</p><p>— Yare! Eu não sou uma menina. Desde pequena venho sendo treinada para ser a melhor. E ficar ao lado da minha irmã quando for a Líder. — Hanabi entregou as peças de roupa que levaria para a vendedora que as olhava calada, num canto do corredor. — Realmente, Tenten-san não precisa da esmola dos Hyuuga. E o que me diz do amor de um? Convenhamos que esse companheirismo não deixará de ser isso. Nós Hyuuga somos egoístas e mentirosos. — Ela virou-se, deixando Tenten falando sozinha e seguiu com a vendedora, pagando sua compra e saindo da loja com as sacolas cheias.</p><p>Os olhos de Tenten avermelharam-se de raiva. Saiu em seguida da loja, empurrando as pessoas. Chegou em seu apartamento, e como de costume, atacou a geladeira vazia. Fechou a porta com força terminando de quebrar as dobradiças.</p><p>Estava cansada daquela vida, daquelas pessoas e daquela família jogar em sua cara que Neji nunca seria dela.</p><p>Passou a tarde sentada no canto do quarto. Não havia ninguém por ela ali. Naquela Vila não havia nada. Respirou fundo limpando as lágrimas, assim que a noite caiu, Neji logo chegaria. Seria humilhação demais ser vista naquele estado. Levantou-se e começou a arrumar o apartamento. As horas passavam, e com elas o desespero se alastrava no peito da mulher que agora sentia-se abandonada.</p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>Hinata caminhou a passos curtos até o portão do Distrito, mas não saiu. Preferiu passear mesmo por entre o jardim do Clã, que era tão bonito quanto a o campo de flores do lado de fora dos muros. Muitos passavam reverenciando-a com um respeito exagerado. Viu ao longe a irmã entrar pelas portas do Clã com várias sacolas em mãos, correndo em sua direção.</p><p>— Nee-chan. Veja! Veja o que comprei para nós! — Hinata deixou as flores para dar atenção a Hanabi que respirava com dificuldade. — Coisas lindas!</p><p>A mais nova puxou a irmã pelo braço, fazendo todas as pessoas presentes curvarem novamente quando elas passaram correndo.</p><p>— Matte, Hanabi! Para que tanta pressa? — Entraram no salão passando pelo pai. Hiashi apenas afastou-se deixando que as duas continuassem sua correria para longe da vista dos outros. Chegaram ao quarto de Hanabi, que jogou as sacolas no futon.</p><p>Os embrulhos foram desfeitos e logo as duas contemplavam os kimonos, yukatas e arranjos diversos. Hanabi puxou um verde e um vermelho fazendo a irmã escolher qual queria. Ela sorriu dizendo que o vermelho iria combinar muito com seu tom de pele.</p><p>Hinata aceitou e ficou com a yukata vermelha. Vestiu e se olhou no espelho.</p><p>— Com quem a nee-chan vai no festival? — Perguntou arrumando o cabelo dela com um arranjo.</p><p>— Neji. — Hinata respondeu alisando a seda delicada.</p><p>— Você e o nii-san juntos? — A pergunta pareceu muito indiscreta para Hinata, tentou em vão dizer sobre o acordo deles, mas conhecia a irmã, ela nem levaria isso em conta. — Não, esse festival é uma tradição! A obaa-chan me falou que ela conheceu o ojiisan no festival. Ele é mágico nee-chan!</p><p>— Deixe de bobagem Hanabi, eu vou com o Neji porque ele tem pena de mim, pena de me ver sozinha em casa, por isso pediu para que eu tirasse essa semana de folga, para relaxar um pouco. Neji tem um affair com nós sabemos quem. Não haverá mágica alguma nesse festival, não para mim. — Ela tirou o arranjo do cabelo e despiu-se do kimono, vestindo a roupa que estava antes, agradeceu mais uma vez pelo presente e saiu para seus aposentos.</p><p>Hanabi sorriu pensativa. Não gostava das limitações que Hinata impunha para a sua vida, tão pouco gostava da ideia de ver a irmã ser somente levada pra um evento por piedade. Ainda mais de alguém que não tinha qualquer indício de ser bondoso. Neji não tinha mais obrigação de protegê-la, então fazia isso porque queria. Foi o que concluiu.</p><p>No fim, todo homem precisa de uma mulher para matar seu tempo e relaxar. A kunoichi do tiro ao alvo não era um problema. Deixou seu quarto e perambulou pelo corredor observando os lados para ter certeza de que ninguém a veria.</p><p>Bateu numa porta e recebeu o convite para entrar. Puxou e fechou com velocidade a porta de madeira. Sentando de frente para o homem concentrado no tatame.</p><p>— Nii-san? Posso falar? — Hanabi perguntou, enlaçando os dedos nos outros. Não era certo entrar no quarto do primo, certamente alguém poderia ver e falar com seu pai, os problemas seriam muitos, mas ela ignorou. — É sobre a nee-chan.</p><p>Hanabi viu a atenção de Neji aparecer, assim que falou sobre o que se tratava. Os olhos estavam cravados nos dela, brancos com brancos.</p><p>— O que há com Hinata? Não está se sentindo bem?</p><p>— Mais ou menos. — Ela teve que segurá-lo para não ir atrás da irmã, não imaginou que o primo ficasse tão preocupado assim. — Ela não quer ver ninguém, está no quarto trancada, deixa ela lá. O problema é justamente você nii-san, se for lá vai piorar tudo.</p><p>Neji olhou curioso para aquela revelação que Hanabi jogava na sua cara, não imaginando que poderia ouvir mais do que isso dali para frente.</p><p>— O que eu fiz de errado?</p><p>— Tenten! — O rosto do Hyuuga se fechou, pronto pra mudar o assunto e mandar que Hanabi saísse do quarto. — Onegai! Me escute! Hinata acha que você esta levando-a para o festival por pena, e hoje eu me encontrei com a sua… conhecida, e ela comprava roupas para o mesmo festival, bem, ela nem tinha dinheiro pra isso e não levou nada. Agora a Hinata acha que você vai deixá-la para ir com a outra lá... digo, com a Mitsashi. — A jovem não viu maldade em ter que apimentar aquela história.</p><p>— Eu não combinei nada com Tenten. — Todos os anos ele dizia que iria levá-la, mas sempre arrumava uma missão justamente no dia, e fugia descaradamente do tal festival. Se fosse visto por todos com ela, naquele momento, imaginariam mais do que já imaginam, e iria alimentar esperanças inúteis no coração da mulher. — Vou falar com Hinata.</p><p>— Não! Já disse para não fazer isso. Se falar com ela vai se sentir envergonhada e pode achar que você só tem dó dela. — Hanabi segurou mais uma vez o primo, mas Neji recuou. Não queria causar mal para ela. — O que você precisa fazer é falar com a Mitsashi. Imagina Neji! Se ela o encontra no festival junto com Hinata? O que vai pensar?</p><p>Era mais uma verdade. Conhecia muito bem Tenten e sabia que ela faria um escândalo, o ciumes era grande! Principalmente quando se tratava de Hinata. Não sabia o porque daquilo, Hinata era apenas sua prima.</p><p>Pediu licença para Hanabi e saiu do quarto. Encostada na porta, a Hyuuga suspirou mais tranquila. Poderia talvez animar a irmã naquele momento, pois sabia muito bem para onde Neji estava indo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shiro III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Antes de seguir para o apartamento de Tenten, o caminho a ser percorrido foi a de uma rua não muito movimentada. Neji não iria entrar numa loja com varias pessoas conhecidas, não seria de seu feitio. Procurou pela madame Surie, que confeccionava a maior parte das vestes de seu Clã, uma pessoa muito discreta e que poderia lhe ajudar.</p><p>— Jovem Hyuuga que bom vê-lo aqui. Mas a menina Hanabi passou mais cedo encomendando algumas coisas, ainda não estão prontas. — Neji recostou na cadeira que fora apontada e pediu sigilo sobre sua passada ali.</p><p>— Não quero incomodá-la, mas preciso de algo pra uma jovem, bem, não é uma Hyuuga, é apenas um presente. — Não houve tempo de corar com o sorriso malicioso que a senhora lançou sobre o olhar dele. Ela se levantou, e caminhou até um cabideiro onde haviam várias peças. — Algo simples que não chame a atenção. Não tenho porque economizar também. — Ela sorriu ainda mais.</p><p>— Vejamos! Não precisa nem me falar como essa jovem é, imagino que tenha um porte típico ao de uma kunoichi. — ela mexeu em alguns cabides e achou o que queria. — Oh! Esse amarelo aqui. Bordado a mão. Uma riqueza...</p><p>— Embrulhe.</p><p>Tão rápido que entrou, ele saiu da loja da senhora com um embrulho em mãos. A noite se fazia quente em Konoha. Percorreu sem problemas até o conjunto habitacional. Os prédios simples tomaram conta de uma certa parte da Vila, era um jeito mais barato de se viver. Alguns ninjas não tinham suas glórias alcançadas com o dinheiro.</p><p>A porta estava aberta, empurrou-a com a mão, ativando o byakugan. Não havia rastos de batalha, ou qualquer acidente, e nem era necessário manter seu doujutsu ativado. Encontrou Tenten encolhida ao lado da cama, tremendo de um frio inexistente naquele apartamento abafado.</p><p>Ajudou-a a se recompor e sentar na cama, deixando o embrulho no colchão. Buscou água na cozinha, e quando retornou, Tenten já tocava na fina seda amarela.</p><p>— Para quem é? — Perguntou sem tirar os olhos da roupa. — Cheira gostoso. — O aroma de tecido novo sempre a encantou desde menina quando passava por uma loja, de mãos dada com a mãe já falecida.</p><p>— É seu! — Os olhos castanhos dela brilharam. Neji não compreendeu o sorriso seguido de um derramamento de lágrimas. — O que há? Nunca foi de sentimentalismo. Porque tanto drama? Não era isso que procurava nessa tarde?</p><p>Ela deixou a seda cair por entre os dedos. Assimilando o que ouvia dos lábios dele. Imaginando que uma certa jovem fora falar mais do que devia para o priminho.</p><p>— O que aquela nojenta foi lhe contar? Que eu sou uma pobre egoísta que não aceito presentes de meu amante? — Tenten largou a peça delicada, levantando-se num salto da cama. Neji ainda não compreendia aquela reação, tentou falar mais alguma coisa, só que a voz aguda e irritante cortava seus ouvidos, desejando ser surdo naqueles momentos. — Eu não preciso da esmola de um Hyuuga! Leve esse vestido para qualquer outra que aceite um presente em troca de sexo. Eu faço isso por amar você!!! E não para lucrar.</p><p>Neji pegou o kimono do chão e dobrou, colocando-o dentro do embrulho. Calado seguiu em direção a saída enquanto ainda ouvia a voz ensurdecedora. Pedidos para voltar foram inúteis e Tenten calou-se com o barulho da porta soar na sala.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>Hinata passou toda a tarde, e a noite, numa luta feroz com uma dor de cabeça destrutiva. Saiu do futon em busca de água, mas se esqueceu de levar um jarro para o quarto. Vestiu-se e caminhou pelo corredor vazio da mansão, iluminada pela lua que se formava no céu limpo e azul escuro. Na cozinha, sentou-se num banco e aproveitou para comer algo, não havia almoçado e nem jantado, daquele jeito ficaria mesmo doente, assim como Neji lhe dissera.</p><p>Perdeu o sono. Era tudo o que menos queria naquele momento. Afastou o banco da mesa e passou a olhar pela janela aberta da cozinha. A lua estava em algum lugar ali em cima, somente dava pra ver sua luz, realmente lua cheia era bonito demais. Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Hanabi, o tal festival mágico.</p><p>— Se é mágico, provavelmente para mim não será. — Lamentou-se, era difícil ter pensamentos positivos quando sabia que nunca tinha sorte para essas coisas. Era um carma? Pensa então se passaria os dias, os anos, sem alguém que a conhecesse plenamente e que não achasse estranha.</p><p>— Hinata?</p><p>Das sombras, os olhos brancos de Neji tomaram força fazendo com que a futura líder levasse um susto.</p><p>— Hai!</p><p>— O que faz aqui sozinha? — Ele perguntou, procurando um copo, passou a noite perambulando pelos cantos escuros da Vila, tentando não pensar no que acontecera. Bebeu a água e sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, fitando os cabelos azuis que brilhavam pela luz da noite. — Não sente sono?</p><p>— Não. O sono fugiu. — Sorriu tímida, sendo acompanhada por um sorriso simples de Neji. — E você? Não costuma perambular pela casa essa hora. Hoje você não tinha compromissos? — Levou as mãos a boca. Sentiu-se totalmente vermelha e uma total intrometida. — Gomen, eu não queria.</p><p>Ela se levantou, acreditando que estava sendo inconveniente naquele momento, deu boa noite, mas, antes que saísse, ouviu Neji pedir para ela fica.</p><p>Hinata parou no exato momento segurando as mangas do kimono que vestia, virou e sentou-se novamente no banco, não conseguindo manter contato com os olhos. Ela sabia que as noites que estava em Konoha, Neji passava com a ex-companheira de time. Ficava feliz por saber que o primo estava seguindo o seu caminho, mas sabia que se ele quisesse manter relações com o Clã, iria abrir mão daquele relacionamento.</p><p>— Amanhã eu vou até a Vila vizinha, a pedido de Hiashi-sama. — Esperou alguns segundos para completar o que queria falar. — Achei que seria bom para você se me acompanhasse.</p><p>— Eu... — Não tinha nada para fazer no outro dia, talvez alguns papeis para assinar, ou quem sabe por ordem na casa, ou alguma outra coisa que atrapalhasse a viagem. — Acho que não haverá problema, se estiver tudo bem para você.</p><p>— Hinata, fui eu quem convidou você. Não se preocupe, será bom, iremos conhecer uma família interessada em uma aliança com nosso clã, isso faz parte do seu trabalho daqui algum tempo.</p><p>Ela limitou-se a um simples hai, pediu licença para sair da cozinha, e quando estava na porta, virou-se para desejar um boa noite. Foi para o quarto pensativa.</p><p>“ — Vamos então para trabalhar...”</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>O céu de Konoha mal conseguia ser visto por entre as árvores altas que tomavam conta da floresta. Acordaram cedo naquela manhã e se aprontaram para a visita no Clã da Vila vizinha, esse, tão rígido e tradicional quanto o Hyuuga.</p><p>O comboio foi dispensado. Levaram poucas coisas.</p><p>Hinata estava vestindo seu uniforme jounin, e com a bandana de Konoha. Assim como Neji também estava mais simples.</p><p>Tratariam de se arrumar melhor quando chegassem. Levantariam muita suspeita dois nomes fortes de um clã atravessando a floresta. Quando menos chamarem a atenção seria melhor.</p><p>Um dos galhos mais a frente estava seco, e ao pisar o pé nele, Hinata falseou e caiu. Não gritou ou pediu por ajuda, apenas deu um impulso com as pernas em outros galhos e voltou ao caminho. Ou melhor, voltaria, se não fosse a preocupação exacerbada de Neji.</p><p>— Um minuto! Vamos apenas descansar, acho que estou indo muito rápido.</p><p>— Vamos continuar Neji! Eu estou bem.</p><p>— Não, quase se machucou, não seria bom ver um acidente aqui. — ele cruzou os braços e recostou-se numa árvore do outro lado, Hinata massageava o tornozelo. — Torceu?</p><p>— Não. Só estou me certificando.</p><p>— Deixe-me ver.</p><p>— Não!</p><p>— Por que não?</p><p>— Eu não preciso disso Neji, sei me cuidar bem.</p><p>Neji não respondeu, recolheu-se fechando os olhos. Não sabia que iria ver algo igual entre as duas. Aquelas mesmas palavras haviam sido fincadas em seu peito no outro dia. Ignorou então a kunoichi pelo resto da viagem. Se não queria ajuda, ou se era inútil para ambas, então porque se preocupar tanto a cada segundo?</p><p>Estava ali, mas também estava em Konoha, ou estava no distrito, ou onde quer que elas estivessem. Maldição num branco escuro demais para enxergar o significado.</p><p> </p><p>Chegaram a pequena vila e seguiram para alguma hospedaria. Ainda em silêncio, cada um se trancou no seu quarto e esperaram a noite cair para o jantar.</p><p>Neji aguardava sentado no banco do bar do restaurante da hospedaria. Observava as pessoas passando, mantendo a mesma discrição de sempre, numa roupa informal de civil. Achou o atraso de Hinata um pouco grosseiro da parte dela, e já ia servir-se numa das mesas, mas ela chegou.</p><p>— Gomen. Eu estava com um problema no chuveiro. — Explicou o cansativo trabalho que deu para o senhor que a atendeu na recepção e a demora de que tudo ficasse pronto.</p><p>— Porque não me chamou? — Lembrou-se das palavras ditas mais cedo. Não precisava dele. — Bem, então tudo esta certo agora, não? — Desviou os olhos do tecido azulado que ela vestia. E a dirigiu para a mesa que fariam a refeição.</p><p>Jantaram em silencio como faziam no distrito, tal como se Hyuuga Hiashi estivesse ali os observando.</p><p>Terminaram e seguiam para seus quartos. Um de frente para o outro, entre boa noite e alguns acertos para o dia seguinte. Entraram cada qual em seu quarto.</p><p>O silencio permaneceu nos quartos, cada qual em seu mundo, reclusos e desanimados pelo barulho que vinha de alguma festa próxima. Hinata tirou a roupa, o calor lhe fazia as vezes mal, deitou no futon macio cobrindo-se com o fino lençol e tentou relaxar.</p><p>Neji tomou um banho, largando-se nu no futon. O teto era a única coisa de agradável para se olhar. Procurou repassar o dia seguinte e suas tarefas, mas algo impedia de querer lembrar o que Hinata faria. Não queria mesmo era ter que pensar por ela.</p><p>Virou-se no futon, deixando os cabelos espalharem no travesseiro.</p><p>Esqueceu-se então de explicar alguns detalhes que na manhã não teriam tempo para fazer. Vestiu-se rápido, apenas a calça de linho branca e um kimono cinza por cima.</p><p>Bateu na porta e nada ouviu, bateu novamente chamando pelo nome dela, até que um barulho o quase fez usar do byakugan.</p><p>— Neji? O que faz aqui? Pensei que estivesse cansado e com sono. — Hinata estava amarrando um laço no kimono que vestira às pressas. Tentou não parecer afobada, por isso demorou de abrir a porta.</p><p>— É! Mas eu preciso falar sobre a missão... quero dizer, a visita. Essa família é um tanto avançada demais para alguns conceitos da nossa. Então achei melhor te contar agora, antes que fique assustada.</p><p>— Porque eu me assustaria? Se o otousan concordou, não vejo porque ter problemas. Existe algo que não me contou antes?</p><p>Sim! Existia e ele não estava muito interessado em saber. Por anos o grande problema de Hyuuga Hiashi era o que fazer com suas filhas, ainda mais depois que a esposa faleceu após o nascimento de Hanabi. E uma das pessoas que mais sabia dessa preocupação era Neji.</p><p>— Eles são um pouco excêntricos. Deve ser por ter convivência com o ocidente. — Neji entrou no quarto por pedido de Hinata.</p><p>— Eu não entendo. E porque devo saber disso? Acaso serei questionada ou interrogada para ter sigilo em certas coisas?</p><p>Sim! Mais uma vez Hinata ia direto ao ponto. Isso era certo que fazia Neji aliviar-se um pouco, ela era inteligente.</p><p>— Terá que ser um pouco mais decidida, completa e liberal. Não nessa ordem ou num exagero gritante. Deve ser você mesma. Mas o que eu quero dizer é que essa família acredita que a nova líder já esta de casamento marcado. — Os olhos dela saltaram e brancos pareciam vermelhos. — Gomen, Hiashi-sama pretende lhe casar ainda esse ano quando receber a Liderança do clã.</p><p>Foi sincero como uma bala cortando o coração da prima, feroz em suas palavras curtas e grossas, por vezes Hinata queria que ele fosse menos verdadeiro.</p><p>— E o que essa família tem com isso? — Hinata apertou a manga do kimono e Neji percebeu, sabia que aquilo era um sinal, sinal de reprovação dela. — O que eu fiz de errado?</p><p>— Não fez nada. Mas o herdeiro dessa família tem interesses sobre você. — Mais uma vez foi fatal com as palavras.</p><p>Hinata sentou no futon, encolhendo as pernas, procurando no chão alguma resposta, quem sabe poderia acordar naquela manhã mais espontânea como nas outras. Ali, Neji lhe falava que ela não era interessante, é isso o que entendeu.</p><p>— Eu devo ser sempre assim? Não sou boa do jeito que sou? — Mordeu os lábios apertando as mãos em volta das pernas. Sentiu o futon se mexer e ele sentou-se ao seu lado, olhando para o mesmo ponto no chão. Hinata desconcertou-se quando um braço correu pelo seus ombros e a tocou delicadamente.</p><p>— Me perdoe por pedir isso. Mas foi seu pai quem me ordenou. Ele não quer que ninguém se aproxime de você, não sem ter certeza do que a aguarda, o que você deseja. — O braço manteve-se na mesma posição. Queria apenas poder confortá-la daquela vida difícil que estava para mergulhar.</p><p>Neji levantou-se, desfazendo o abraço, pedindo para ela descansar e dormir que o dia seria cheio.</p><p>Ela não dormiu. Ele também não.</p><p> </p><p>O forte cheiro de incenso estava embrulhando o estômago da Hyuuga. Assim que pisaram na mansão da família Hankou, pressentiram que aquela visita seriam um tanto que diferente. Mais do que Neji imaginara.</p><p>A família era nobre, mas provinha de alguns antepassados distantes do país do Fogo. A líder era uma mulher altiva e sorridente, o que fez Hinata ficar mais a vontade. Neji foi cercado pelas inúmeras filhas que ela possuia, cinco para ser exato.</p><p>A manhã ainda não havia terminado quando o filho mais velho da senhora Hankou entrou pela mansão, distribuindo beijos e sorrisos para as irmãs. Até aquele momento o chá e as conversas simples tomavam conta da mesa da grandiosa sala de refeições.</p><p>— É uma honra para mim conhecê-la senhorita Hyuuga. Ainda é uma senhorita não? — Deu uma piscadela em direção a Hinata que se arrepiava dos pés à cabeça.</p><p>Neji interveio, se apresentando numa reverência curta dada para afastar tamanha intimidade desnecessária que aquele homem estava com sua prima.</p><p>O herdeiro Kayou retornava de uma caçada com seus amigos, foi repreendido pela mãe por entrar na casa com as botas de montaria suja. Ele lançou mais um sorriso para Hinata e desculpou-se beijando a face rosada da mãe.</p><p>— Yare! Vá se refrescar para o almoço. Os Hyuuga irão nos acompanhar. — Ela disse, pedindo para que um empregado acompanhasse o filho. — Então. Uma jovem tão linda, deve haver milhões de partidos desejando te esposar não?</p><p>O sorriso da mulher começava a trazer vergonha à Hinata, ela olhou para Neji que mantinha-se com a cara fechada desde o momento em que Kayou chegou.</p><p>— Nem tanto, Kaori-sama. — Tentou retribuir a gentileza agradecendo o elogio. — A sua casa, é muito bonita. — Hinata mudou de assunto rispidamente, mordendo os lábios.</p><p>— Imagino que a sua mansão seja tão linda como essa. Lembro-me de quando era mais jovem e visitei o Distrito Hyuuga na companhia de meu falecido pai. Mas vamos falar de assuntos mais animados. Venha, vamos ao jardim. — Acompanharam a mulher sorridente e se acomodaram ao lado de um grande lago, numa mesa de madeira com mais guloseimas diferenciadas. — Então vocês são primos?</p><p>— Sim. — Respondeu Hinata, ainda apertando as mangas da yukata. Neji acalmou Hinata, aproveitou que a senhora virou as costas para acenar para as filhas que perambulavam jardim acima.</p><p>— Solte as mangas, não tem porque ficar nervosa, você está indo muito bem.</p><p>O almoço chegou e os dois esperaram pela família, que lhes acolhiam na visita, mostrar os seus costumes. Neji sentou-se ao lado direito de Kaori, que estava na ponta e Hinata logo no seu lado esquerdo. Acomodados, os demais sentaram-se deixando a cadeira ao lado de Hinata vazia.</p><p>A agitação retornou assim que Kayou entrou novamente na sala e sentou-se junto à Hinata.</p><p>Os olhos de Neji captavam cada momento que ambos a sua frente tomavam mais intimidade em conversas baixas que somente eles pudessem ouvir. Eram sorrisos demais, alegria demais e timidez de menos. Realmente não gostou daquela Hinata despojada que via ali. Aquela que ele mesmo pediu para ser. Mas não necessitava tanto.</p><p>Aquele almoço estaria ainda cheio de farpas e olhares trocados.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shiro IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Os olhos brancos estavam fixos nos outros mais brancos ainda à sua frente. Numa cumplicidade e animação gritante que já estava fazendo Neji perder o apetite. Ou melhor, já perdera de vez o apetite, apenas mastigava e engolia no automático, sem querer fazer desfeita a senhora Kaori.</p><p>Então o assunto mais requerido chegou, fazendo Neji pegar um pouco mais pesado no hashi e entortá-lo, quase que quebrando.</p><p>— É uma pena que tenha já compromisso com alguém! Pois imagino que deva ter sido difícil a escolha do marido perfeito. Se é que ele existe. — O homem ergueu o copo recebendo o sorriso das irmãs e o desagrado da mãe.</p><p>— Não há motivos para intrometer-se na vida da menina Hyuuga. Não se preocupe. Meu filho é como cão, late demais. — Agora as risadas tomaram a mesa do almoço. E de certo Neji sorriu mesmo que internamente. — Hinata-san, me diga! É jovem demais para receber uma obrigação pesada como um clã. Como pretende com isso?</p><p>— Kaori-sama é muito gentil em observar isso, eu estou me esforçando muito. — Hinata bebericou a água e voltou a falar. — Claro que não vou dispensar a ajuda de algumas pessoas, principalmente a de meu primo.</p><p>— E seu marido vai gostar de ter um homem a ajudando? O homem que deve manter sua mulher e ajudar nos trabalhos. — Kayou levou mais um chamado da mãe e não pareceu se importar. Mesmo sabendo que ela, viúva, tomava conta de tudo, sentia que faltava mais vozes masculinas naquela casa. — E seu marido certamente não vai gostar que ver os olhares que seu simpático primo lança a cada segundo.</p><p>Hinata corou com a revelação e tentou mudar de assunto, quase que impossível. Neji mantinha a paciência, não via mais motivos para se aliar aquela família. Não pela senhora Kaori, que era digna de palmas por suportar um filho tão desagradável.</p><p>No final, a sobremesa desceu amarga na garganta de Neji. Pronto pra dizer que voltariam para Konoha logo, assim não teria mais desejo de sangue nas mãos. Uma chuva fraca iniciou, ainda dava para voltarem até a hospedaria, mas não passou um minuto e o céu pareceu desabar sobre aquela mansão.</p><p>Cansado dos paparicos das jovens, Neji subiu para um dos quarto indicados pela dona da casa, passariam a noite ali, mas não estava interessando em manter-se solícito todo o momento, era melhor se reclusar.</p><p>Sentiu por Hinata, que ficou nas mãos das garotas, conversas femininas deveria ser o que a prima precisava, mas, somente ao lembrar do desagradável Kayou, desejou descer e ver o que acontecia.</p><p>Procurou Hinata por todos os cantos e não achou, acreditou que fizera besteira ao se retirar e deixá-la sozinha. Até aliviar-se quando a encontrou sentada numa espreguiçadeira, segurando uma flor violeta nas mãos. Aproximou-se sem querer assustá-la.</p><p>— Está tudo bem?</p><p>— Sim.</p><p>Minutos em silencio, aqueles eram angustiantes demais para ambos, como se não tivessem mais assuntos que os ligassem ou que fosse besteira demais o que pensavam em falar. Ao mesmo tempo se viraram um para o outro e falaram:</p><p>— Hinata…</p><p>— Neji…</p><p>Neji acenou com a mão pedindo para que ela prosseguisse. Mas ao mesmo tempo Hinata fez o mesmo sinal. Então mais uma vez tentaram falar:</p><p>— Eu queria…</p><p>— Eu posso...</p><p>Neji sentou-se aos pés dela na espreguiçadeira, cruzando os braços e aguardando que ela começasse, houve então o silêncio constrangedor e voltaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Dessa vez ambos sorriram, Hinata com a mão tampando os lábios e Neji de olhos fechados balançando a cabeça</p><p>— Gomen, nii-sama. Eu não queria te chatear. — ela imaginou que aquele sinal fosse de reprovação.</p><p>— Mas não fez nada de errado. Pare de achar sempre que me faz chatear, você nunca... Não houve qualquer momento que fizesse isso.</p><p>— Porque é sempre tão sério comigo? — Nem ele sabia a resposta. E Hinata tinha conhecimento disso. — As vezes acho que sou um tormento ou uma pedra no seu caminho.</p><p>— E porque me chama de nii-san? Ainda há necessidade para isso? — Silêncio. — Eu fico agradecido mas não sou digno para ser seu irmão. Hinata-sama.</p><p>A conversa foi curta e Hinata deixou Neji sozinho no jardim. Entretanto, ela não se sentia a vontade. Precisava dar um fim naquele embaraçoso modo de agir.</p><p>A chuva parecia aumentar, junto com sua coragem. Correu pela varanda, que dava a volta em toda a mansão. Seu quarto era ao lado dele. Um lugar grande demais até mesmo para uma herdeira de um Clã grandioso.</p><p>Bateu na porta esperando que fosse atendida por Neji, mas apenas ouviu um murmúrio la de dentro, pedindo para entrar.</p><p>Abriu a porta e se deparou com uma das filhas da anfitriã deitada no futon, somente com um lençol cobrindo algumas partes íntimas de seu corpo. Hinata corou violentamente e saiu do quarto às pressas, passando por uma outra jovem que esquecera o nome.</p><p>— Matte! Hyuuga-sama, algum problema? — A jovem ouviu um sorriso correr o corredor e avistou a irmã mais velha sair de um dos quartos de hóspedes em um lençol. — Hana! Você não vale nada. — Sorriu divertida. — Agora a Hyuuga-sama vai achar que somos uma família pervertida. Okaasan vai ficar brava.</p><p>— Eu não fiz por mal. O bonitão do primo dela entrou no quarto e saiu no mesmo instante quando me viu, achei que fosse ele novamente arrependido por ter me deixado sozinha em seus lençóis. Mas veio a prima e estragou. Okaasan não precisa saber, essa Hinata não me parece o tipo de pessoa que comenta esses incidentes. Precisava ver a carinha dela. Fiquei até com pena.</p><p>As irmãs saíram em sorrisos e conversas, caso a história não chegasse aos ouvidos da mãe, não havia porque ficarem com medo.</p><p>Hinata correu pela varanda, passando no jardim, sem se importar com a chuva.</p><p>Não se deu conta das lágrimas que se misturavam a tempestade. Chegou até uma estufa. Caminhou tirando o casaco molhado e deixando sobre uma mesa de ferro. Sentou numa cadeira fria e fechou os olhos.</p><p>— Por que dói? — Abraçou-se sentindo seu coração apertar. Era sempre assim, sempre que havia assuntos relacionados ao primo ou sorria demais ou sentia-se totalmente inútil.</p><p>Mesmo em silêncio, mesmo que ficassem apenas sentados um ao lado do outro sem falar nada, já era um refúgio e seu coração se alegrava.</p><p>A chuva terminava, mas Hinata ainda estava sentada na cadeira com os olhos fechados, temendo não abri-los e ver que estava só. Sempre esteve só, quem sabe seria mesmo um destino para seguir.</p><p>A noite chegou e o silêncio da estufa foi quebrado com um barulho de vaso caindo no chão. Hinata observou o gato branco caminhar por cima da terra largada no chão. Chamou-o, pegando o bichano no colo, os pensamentos sumiam, era sempre mais fácil fugir deles.</p><p>Apenas quando a porta foi aberta, retomou de sua inerte, o gato estava praticamente sendo sufocado pelos seus braços super protetores, largou-o e se levantou.</p><p>— Quem está ai? — Peguntou, achando-se tão boba. — Quero ficar sozinha.</p><p>Imaginando que fosse aquela jovem, que ainda não lembrava-se do nome. Ou quem sabe... Neji a sua procura.</p><p>Hinata virou-se, mas encontrou um par de olhos verdes a observando com uma lanterna em mãos.</p><p>— A senhorita é bem difícil de se achar. Estão todos à sua procura. — Mentira e Hinata sabia, já que Neji é exímio em achar alguém, não é tão tola assim como esse homem deveria achar.</p><p>— Agradeço a preocupação, mas estou bem. — Ensaiou um sorriso animador, mas foi um pouco inútil, que só fez Kayou aproximar-se mais dela.</p><p>— Ora, doce até mesmo quando não quer ajuda. — Ele largou a lanterna, rodeando seu corpo, até pousar suas mãos nos ombros frios de Hinata, que tentou desvencilhar mas não conseguiu. — Calma gatinha, não farei nada de errado. Não que não goste.</p><p>Virou-a, segurando a sua cintura alcançando seus lábios. Por infinitos segundos Hinata sentiu a boca de Kayou grudada na sua. Alguém lhe roubava o seu beijo, o primeiro, aquele que guardou tanto para uma única pessoa, que nesse momento deve estar nos braços de outra, nem se lembrando do seu nome ou de que existia.</p><p>Aquele não era somente um beijo sendo roubado, mas também seus ideais, sonhos e desejos tão predeterminados nas noites em que não conseguia dormir.</p><p>O beijo se prolongava, mas em segundos eternos ao ver de Hinata, que despertou para aquela cena, sendo segura pelos braços e presa sob uma das mesas. Pedia para parar, com a voz abafada pela boca ligeira que lhe parecia querer engolir, explorar, tirar ainda mais seus sonhos, roubando o que fosse possível.</p><p>Ele era forte, mas não seria o suficiente para segurá-la ali. O byakugan fazia-se presente em seus olhos e quando houve tempo de se esquivar, acertou no peito de Kayou um golpe. Não para matar, e sim para mobilizá-lo, e fazer com que ele desmaiasse.</p><p>Hinata encolheu-se no chão, observando o corpo desacordado a seu lado, só então viu uma mão ser estendida para se levantar. — Neji.</p><p>Somente agora pode ver o byakugan familiar, agarrou-se a ele num breve momento de desespero, mas se soltou logo, pedindo para irem embora o quanto antes.</p><p> </p><p>As desculpas da matriarca da família não eram suficiente, não para ela própria, ou para Hinata que tivera alguns poucos sonhos que tinha serem levados embora. Na mesma noite, saíram da propriedade, deixando aquela Vila.</p><p>Um único pedido foi feito, e Neji acatou rapidamente. Retornaram à hospedaria onde passaram a noite, quando o sol iniciava seu alvorecer.</p><p>Em tão pouco tempo, o velho da hospedaria os informou que estavam lotados, assim não haveria quartos separados, somente um de casal disponível. Olhando o cansaço de Hinata, era mais do que certo de que ao menos um quarto deveria pegar. Neji aceitou.</p><p>Esperou que ela tomasse um banho para poder entrar. Hinata deitou-se no futon grande e confortável, relaxando seu corpo, sentindo o sol iluminar o lençol que a cobria. Estava sonolenta e quase dormindo quando ouviu a voz de Neji lhe chamar baixinho.</p><p>— Hinata. — Ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade e ouviu um pedido de desculpas por incomodá-la, mas agora queria saber o que ele iria falar. — Preciso saber se está bem. Digo, não falamos sobre o incidente, eu preciso me desculpar por não ter protegido você, afinal essa é a minha tarefa.</p><p>— Neji, não fale isso como se fosse algo somente ordenado, você não precisa mais me seguir e proteger de tudo, você optou por continuar ao meu lado por algum motivo que não fora meu pai, certo? — Ele poderia fazer tudo o que quisesse, ser tudo o que desejasse, viver longe do Clã. Mas desejou permanecer ali.</p><p>— Não sei! Apenas prefiro estar aqui, eu segui meu destino, as vezes podemos mudá-lo, mas não vejo porque fazer isso quando se sente bem com o que tem. — Viu os olhos de Hinata se fechar aos poucos, até que ela dormiu. — Eu não sei, não sei porque quero ficar.</p><p>Tirou alguns fios do rosto dela e a cobriu, sentando aos pés do futon, velando o sono dela.</p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>Tenten achou o chamado da Hokage logo pela manhã muito estranho. Já havia semanas que não recebia qualquer linha vindo da Godaime, e agora recebia um pergaminho selado com um aviso urgente.</p><p>Ao abrir, correu os olhos pelos kanjis que a fez ter novamente uma esperança. Desde que fora deixada em observação, sentia que sua vida shinobi corria riscos, não somente pelo acidente quase fatal que tivera, mas também por haver algumas manchas negras em alguns relatórios de seus subordinados.</p><p>Era fato que não fazia questão de seguir certas normas, não gostava de levar desaforo para casa ou receber ordens que, ao seu ver, eram estúpidas, e seu gênio as vezes era visto de mal agrado. Principalmente para alguns ninjas de outras Vilas.</p><p>Ela fechou o pergaminho e seguiu rapidamente para o escritório da Hokage. Enfim uma missão, e esperava com ansiedade para saber qual seria. Mas ouvir Tsunade, aquela que lhe foi uma inspiração quando menina, dizer qual era o dever a ser cumprido, Tenten desejou mesmo ignorar e dar meia volta para seu apartamento úmido e de paredes rachadas.</p><p> </p><p>— Espere! Tenten. Eu nem terminei de falar o que era. — A Godaime bateu as mãos na mesa fazendo a kunoichi parar na porta.</p><p>— Nada que tenha Kazekage ou desculpas na mesma frase eu não quero terminar de ouvir. — Apertou os punhos, a culpa não era dela, não dela. O Kazekage mereceu, era o que pensava. — Gomen, Tsunade-sama! Mas eu não vou me desculpar.</p><p>— Não seja teimosa, menina. Você colocou um Kage em perigo e ainda acha que está certa?</p><p>— Ele saiu da zona de segurança porque quis. — Virou-se para a mesa da Godaime, ríspida. — Se tivesse ficado onde eu mandei, não teria acontecido nada. Além do mais, foram apenas uns rebeldes famintos que o atacou. Ora essa! Ele é um Kazekage, não deveria colocar a sua vida nas mãos de uma kunoichi. — Cruzou os braços lembrando-se do incidente passado meses atrás. Apenas deixou a comitiva do Líder de Suna por alguns instantes para sua intimidade mesmo, estava apertada e precisava ir no banheiro. O que a grande Godaime teria feito? Sempre se perguntava isso quando o assunto recomeçava.</p><p>Um segundo apenas, e alguns saqueadores tomaram posse de toda a comitiva. O Kazekage não gostava de viagens com muitas pessoas, por isso apenas aceitou a companhia de um ninja de Konoha, e alguém de Suna que o acompanhava sempre.</p><p>— Tenten... — Tsunade suspirou, alisando as têmporas. — Se tem um dever a cumprir, deve cumprir. Gaara não pediu que você fosse dar-lhe desculpas pelo acontecido, ao contrário, ele não se importa com o que houve. Disse em nota que foi apenas um dia ruim para ambos, o que me preocupa é saber que você estava em pé de guerra com um aliado de seu país. Pois eu te conheço bem, sei que ele deve ter dito algo que te ofendeu e por isso deixou a comitiva.</p><p>“ — Como ela sabia?” — Os segredos da Hokage eram guardados, Tenten compreendia que não era necessário muito para que a mulher mais velha, piscando os olhos à sua frente, entendesse mais disso que ela mesma.</p><p>— Ele teve a audácia de me mandar voltar no meio do caminho. Meu trabalho era levá-lo até Suna em segurança, mas o “todo poderoso la”, mandou eu retornar o caminho para não ter que cortar o deserto sozinha.</p><p>— Ele disse por se preocupar.</p><p>— Ele me subestimou.</p><p>— E você caiu como uma criança, nas provocações dele!</p><p>O silêncio predominou. Tsunade passou a simples missão para Tenten. Que era: Ir até Suna, desculpar-se formalmente com o Kazekage pela bobagem ocorrida, esperar até o festival que ocorreria em alguns dias, trazendo-o em segurança para Konoha. O silêncio de Tenten continuou. Ela faria o trabalho e pronto! Mas ao menos um pedido poderia ser atendido pela Hokage.</p><p>Tenten saiu e seguiu direto para seu apartamento, poucas coisas seriam necessárias levar, arrumou uma pequena mochila e retirou da gaveta, meio amarrotado, seu uniforme.</p><p>Teria um caminho longo a percorrer e em pouco tempo. Mas o deserto não era nada comparado a irritação de ter que encarar o Kazekage novamente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shiro V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando acordou, Hinata deparou-se com uma cena um tanto curiosa.</p><p>Neji estava deitado aos pés do futon que ela dormia, ele sempre teve um sono leve, então achou melhor não se mexer para que não o acordasse.</p><p>Passou meia hora deitada em silêncio, apenas ouvindo os pássaros, pedindo mentalmente para que eles parassem a cantoria. Mas não adiantou, ela sentiu um incomodo e espirrou.</p><p>Somente viu olhos claros abrirem lentamente, e postar-se sentado imediatamente no futon. Pediu desculpas por tê-lo acordado, sentiu-se culpada. Neji apenas chacoalhou a cabeça, acordando. Nunca deixava o sono falar mais alto, mas, naquele momento, parecia que suas pálpebras pesavam. O corpo estava cansado e a cabeça doía.</p><p>Não queria preocupar Hinata, desejava voltar logo para casa, mas ao se levantar, o chão sumiu e os olhos enuviaram-se, fazendo o homem cair novamente no futon.</p><p>— Neji! Está bem? — Hinata perguntou, afastando o lençol e sentando-se ao lado dele. — Você está quente. — Sentiu a temperatura do primo assim que tocou no braço dele. Tomou então a testa e sentiu a quentura do corpo. — Espere, deite, está com febre, sente mais alguma coisa?</p><p>— Não se preocupe comigo, temos que voltar para casa. — Neji tentou se levantar mas a cabeça parecia estar mais pesada que antes.</p><p>— Não, não vai se levantar, fique deitado, sua aparência não está nada boa.</p><p>Ela levantou-se, preocupada, ajudou Neji a deitar mais confortável no futon e pediu para que esperasse. Percorreu a hospedaria atrás de ajuda, mas não encontrou nenhuma pessoa que pudesse ajudá-la. Separou então água quente e algumas toalhas, também um cobertor e pediu algo leve para comer.</p><p>Quando voltou, Neji estava ardendo em febre, ela fez as compressas e não saiu do seu lado. A tarde caiu e a noite chegou, uma sopa, que havia pedido para o jantar chegou. Mesmo debilitado, o Hyuuga conseguiu comer algo, mas ainda sentia fortes dores.</p><p>Hinata fazia o que estava ao seu alcance para ajudá-lo, a noite ficou mais fria, o vento parecia entrar pelas frestas da janela e esfriar todo o quarto. Ela o cobriu com mais um cobertor, alisando os cabelos dele, secando o suor, apenas velando o sono perturbado.</p><p>Poucos minutos, sentada sobre suas pernas, fechou os olhos, um pouco cansada, despertou no momento em quem ouviu Neji chamar por alguém.</p><p>Trocou a toalha da testa dele, por uma mais seca, a febre ainda era alta, e ele tremia de frio. Segurou nas mãos frias dele, não entendendo porque estava assim, mesmo suado e frio. Nunca o vira doente, sim, com ferimentos de missões já viu, mas não houve nunca um dia que chegasse em casa e soubesse que Hyuuga Neji estava deitado repousando de uma gripe. Aquilo era novidade, e como tal, parecia deixá-lo totalmente enfraquecido.</p><p>— Gomenasai, gomenasai. — Ele repetia seguidamente.</p><p>— Neji, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. — Tocou a pele clara, fina e suada. Ele delirava e pedia desculpas para ela.</p><p>— Eu errei. — Aos poucos, a cada palavra, Hinata foi entendendo que não era para ela aquele pedido de desculpas. — Tenten. Gomenasai.</p><p>Não sabia exatamente qual a ligação que os dois tinham, saber de seus encontros noturnos isso era evidente. Mas o que Neji sentia era um mistério.</p><p>Crispou os lábios, ouvindo calada os delírios do homem deitado na sua frente. Corou com as maiores revelações dele, envergonhada, mas não poderia deixar de ficar ao lado dele.</p><p>A noite continuou fria, mas Hinata manteve-se sentada, segurando a mãos de Neji, trocando as toalhas da testa dele, ouvindo os delírios e acreditando que nada mais a faria corar ou surpreender. Até ouvir seu nome.</p><p>— Hinata.</p><p>— Sim, Neji-san, estou aqui. — Apertou a mão dele mostrando que estava a seu lado, mas percebeu que ele não acordara, era ainda delírios. — Neji?</p><p>Ouviu mais uma vez seu nome, e nada. Provavelmente ele não teria nada pra falar dela, pensar ou lembrar.</p><p>— Seus olhos. — Fixou-se nos lábios dele, esperando concluir a frase, mas essa não veio.</p><p>Quando amanheceu, apesar do sono fraco que sentia, alegrou-se sentindo que a temperatura do corpo de Neji estava normal. Se levantou e foi pedir um café da manhã, aproveitou também para enviar uma mensagem para casa, dizendo que estava bem e que demoraria mais um tempinho para retornar.</p><p>Quando voltou, com uma bandeja nas mãos, a cama estava vazia. Deixou o café da manhã em cima de uma mesinha no canto do quarto. Preocupou-se ainda mais quando não viu em lugar nenhum Neji, até a porta do banheiro ser aberta e ele sair.</p><p>— Gomen, eu fui tomar um banho. — Neji estava encobrindo-se com a toalha quando a viu no meio do quarto, estática. Assustada com a facilidade de recuperação dele. Embora estivesse mais assustada em vê-lo tão a vontade, envolto apenas com uma toalha. — Eu já vou me trocar e podemos ir embora. — Ele voltou para o banheiro sem deixar tempo de Hinata lhe explicar que ficariam mais um pouco.</p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>Areia, sol e ar seco, tudo o que ela mais odiava. Crescera desejando levar uma vida como uma ninja, uma kunoichi tão boa quanto a Líder da Vila. Mas as vezes essa vida era a que lhe mais deixava afastar-se de algo simples como manter os cabelos limpos por mais de duas horas.</p><p>— Como alguém pode viver num lugar como esse? — Tenten odiava o deserto e nada, nem ninguém, a faria mudar de ideia. Chegou na Vila em meio ao deserto castigante, reclamado de cansaço e fome, muita fome. Quase esquecendo-se de que em pouco tempo iria encontrar-se com o Kazekage.</p><p>Na entrada da vila, estava o irmão mais velho do Líder. Tenten sorriu, aliviando-se por não ser a irmã dele. Um tanto brava demais, Kankurou era mais tranquilo, e bonito, aliás muito bonito, pensou ela abrindo ainda mais o sorriso com a recepção.</p><p>Foi levada para a mansão principal, ainda contente por não ter tido o desprazer de se encontrar com Gaara, mas nem tanto por esbarrar com a loira do leque. Temari a levou até o quarto de hóspedes. Gaara fazia questão de que seus aliados, quando o visitasse, tivesse total conforto e bem tratados em sua casa mesmo.</p><p>A kunoichi pode relaxar na banheira, água fria e espuma, pelo seu corpo. Relaxou por um tempo, policiando-se para que não perdesse o horário em que estipularam o jantar. Daí não poderia fugir dos olhos verdes impenetráveis do Kazekage. Ele olhava demais, e você nunca conseguia saber mais do que ele mesmo falava, um homem de mistérios.</p><p>Optou por não usar o colete, com certeza, no jantar, todos ali estariam mais relaxados e a vontade, amaldiçoou-se por não ter nenhuma roupa diferente dos uniformes jounin. Nem se tivesse, teria levado para aquela missão, porque queria se mostrar mais bonita e ajeitada naquele lugar? Poderia muito bem recusar o jantar e comer algo na cozinha.</p><p>Isso seria mais fácil de fazer. E foi o que que pensou, quando desceu as escadarias enormes da mansão. Mas perdeu-se entra várias salas iguais, deparou-se com o Kazekage em pé, de frente para um espelho, calado, com as mão para trás. O silêncio da sala de jantar engolia os pensamentos de Tenten.</p><p>— Perdida? — O sorriso imperceptível nos lábios dele irritava a kunoichi. — Chegou um pouco atrasada, mas o jantar teve que ser adiado. — Tenten se aproximou preocupada, estava ali e, se preciso, lutaria juntamente ao lado dos aliados de Konoha. — Recebemos uma mensagem de uma vila vizinha. Mas não é nada muito grave. Apenas um mal entendido entre famílias. Uma família nobre com uma bem conhecida sua.</p><p>— Família, conhecida minha? Eu não tenho família. — Ironizou-o saindo da sala, mas ouviu dos lábios frios o nome familiar.</p><p>— Hyuuga. — O Kazekage deu meia volta, seguindo para onde Tenten estava. — Como disse, foi um mal entendido, mas Kankurou foi averiguar melhor. — Ele puxou uma cadeira convidando-a para sentar. Tenten abaixou os olhos e apenas movimentou o corpo para o lugar onde ele indicava. — Jantaremos só nós dois.</p><p>— E Temari-san? Ela, não está?</p><p>— Em missão. Algum problema em jantar com o Líder de Suna? — Ela não respondeu, iria manter a promessa que fizera à Tsunade.</p><p>O jantar foi servido, naquele lugar onde tudo era muito quente, os alimentos costumavam ser mais leves que o normal. Tenten não ousaria reclamar da comida, mesmo que preferisse algo mais forte, picante e com muito molho. O silêncio continuou, o jantar terminou e ela acreditou que poderia subir para o quarto e esperar o dia nascer para concluir sua missão: Levar o Kazekage em segurança até Konoha. O que não esperava era um convite dele para caminhar pela Vila, pois de noite, era mais tranquila e o ar mais fresco. Aceitou, sem deixar que o silêncio entre os dois acabasse.</p><p>Reparou no caminho, como todos paravam o que estivessem fazendo para cumprimentar o líder. Uma criança se aproximou dos dois oferecendo alguns doces num saquinho, Tenten recusou, mas Gaara aceitou e agradeceu.</p><p>— Está sempre solícito e satisfeito com tudo. — Ela o encarava, caminhando ao seu lado.</p><p>— Porque não deveria estar? Se eu tenho problemas, resolvo-os lá onde é o local para isso. Aqui eu não posso passar para eles a imagem errada.</p><p>— E qual é a certa? Se tem problemas, eles devem saber, é o povo. Isso é mentir, enganar.</p><p>— A senhorita fala demais, quando sabe de menos. — Gaara deu a volta para retornar a mansão. Tenten não o seguiu, apenas continuou andando reto.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>A chuva voltou ainda mais forte. Não havia para onde ir e Hinata não arriscaria seguir viagem, não após ver Neji passar por uma febre com delírios.</p><p>A hospedaria esvaziou-se e puderam trocar de quarto, Hinata permaneceu no que estavam e ao lado um novo quarto foi liberado. Naquele dia não trocaram mais do que palavras necessárias. Mantiveram-se reclusos cada qual no seu lugar, em pensamentos e silêncio que incomodava.</p><p>A noite, mais chuva e trovoadas fortes. Os quartos eram ofuscados pela luminosidade dos trovões e relâmpagos. Era difícil dormir com tanto barulho.</p><p>Descalço, Hinata levantou-se do futon macio e quente. Caminhando pelo chão de carvalho maciço, na ponta do pé, sem querer ranger a madeira. Abriu a porta, tentando não corrê-la com força. O barulho da chuva abafava o barulho de seus passos. Estava sozinha, e num lampejo único de coragem, saiu do quarto, abrindo a porta ao lado. Sabia que ele não a fechavam com tranca, sabia que a qualquer movimento diferente do ar, ele estaria em pé, pronto para um ataque ou defesa. Sabia que era perigoso entrar sem aviso prévio no quarto de um ninja, de um Hyuuga. Mas entrou com a mesma coragem que a fez caminhar até ali.</p><p>Como imaginou, ele estava em pé, com punhos em posição de ataque e defesa, byakugan ativado e lábio prestes a dizer algo.</p><p> </p><p>Neji não conseguia dormir, não pelo barulho da chuva, nem pelos trovões ou claridade, mas por simplesmente ter perdido o sono. Não era difícil para ele manter-se em vigilância constante, precisava manter-se acordado para compensar a noite anterior que dera trabalho desnecessário à Hinata.</p><p>Ouviu o barulho da madeira ranger, em pequenos passos, que soube com exatidão de quem era. O cheiro dela caminhavam pelo ar, tomando suas narinas, levantou-se rápido e posicionou seu corpo para qualquer ação vinda depois que a porta fora aberta. Como iria receber uma visita naquela hora, se não com alguma ameaça?</p><p>A ameaça vinha em aromas de tulipas, distinguia o cheiro dela entre vários outros. Por tantos anos que mantiveram-se próximos, anos que foram sempre muito distantes um do outro.</p><p>— Sou eu Neji. Sou eu! — Claro que era, inconfundível aroma, olhos, voz e caminhar, tudo era típico, menos a visita na madrugada. Neji baixou as mãos, num silêncio constrangedor para ambos.</p><p>— Algum problema? Hinata-sama. — Não havia problema, não havia medo ou qualquer outro assunto a ser tratado com urgência, apenas sentia-se sozinha naquele momento e queria... Não sabia o que queria.</p><p>— Não. Vim saber se está bem, poderia ficar com febre novamente e eu no outro quarto não saberia. — A desculpa era boa, até demais. — Não consigo dormir. Essa chuva e os trovões...</p><p>— Nunca teve medo de raios. — Neji não queria ter sido grosseiro como pareceu naquele momento. Mas um diálogo de madrugada, com trajes mais íntimos, juntamente com sua prima, aquela que deveria proteger e não o contrário. — Fique um pouco. Logo a chuva irá passar, também não tenho sono.</p><p>Tentou ser mais solicito com ela, esticando o cobertor no futon e fazendo-o virar um sofá para os dois. Mais silêncio.</p><p>Cada qual sentado a seu modo particular. A mulher quase encolhida, com um pouco de frio. O homem com as pernas dobradas, olhando a chuva pela janela.</p><p>O tempo passava e a chuva não acabava... e o silêncio incomodava.</p><p>— Neji? Porque não conversamos? — Foi uma ideia, ele perguntou sobre o que falar, mas Hinata não tinha a menor ideia. — Não sei, apenas foi uma sugestão. Nós dois mal nos falamos. Ao menos é o que acho.</p><p>— Falar sobre o que? Somos ninjas, primos e futuros parecidos, mas diferentes. Somente isso.</p><p>— Só?</p><p>— E não?</p><p>— Não! — Ela exclamou, séria.</p><p>— Me diz então. — Os olhos brancos reviraram-se. Sempre a mesma coisa. Mulheres falavam e homens ouviam, sem ter chance de dizer algo. Pelo menos era assim com... Decidiu não lembrar-se de Tenten. — Existem coisas que não precisamos falar.</p><p>— Algumas coisas faz bem, não? — Para que desejava saber tanto da opinião dele, se até aquele momento nunca foi necessário? — Tem razão, somos parecidos e diferentes. Nós não falamos muito.</p><p>— Sim. E obrigado. — Olhou-a fixamente. Aquele era o primeiro agradecimento feito para ela. — Por cuidar de mim ontem. — Hinata sorriu, gagueando algumas palavras, nervosismo quem sabe, ou o sono que começava a chegar.</p><p>As pálpebras fechavam-se por si só. E aos poucos o sono lhe pegou. Ele ainda a olhava, calado, estudando os traços aristocrático da jovem futura Líder. Tão diferentes, tão distintas uma da outra. Esticou o braço e trouxe o corpo da Hyuuga para seu colo, ela encolheu-se mais. Neji alisou os fios lisos, despercebido, olhando ainda a chuva.</p><p>Ela tinha mesmo razão, eles dois eram parecidos.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>Tenten caminhou por mais uma hora pela vila, sentando num banco qualquer da praça que encontrara, uma árvore e alguns brinquedos infantis. Sozinha, em pensamentos fervilhando, mas ignorando-os. As palavras do Kazekage estavam martelando.</p><p>Odiava aquele jeito “poderoso” dele.</p><p>Sorriu com a comparação, já não entendendo mais porque fizera. Um vento forte iniciou-se, a noite naquela vila ficava mais fria, arrepiou-se com outra ventania, mais forte.</p><p>Voltou então para a mansão, na porta, um homem bem vestido com a bandana de Suna abriu a porta.</p><p>Tenten subiu as escadas e chegou até a porta do quarto, mas ouviu um barulho e uma luz vir de outro quarto. O último do corredor. Não por curiosidade, mas por proteção, caminhou até lá, tirando uma kunai do bolso da calça verde escura.</p><p>Abriu a porta com a kunai em punho, mas não havia nada la dentro, senão uma lareira. Seria essa a última coisa que imaginava encontrar naquele lugar?</p><p>Era uma sala confortável, com um enorme sofá diante da lareira acesa. O barulho era das madeiras sendo queimadas. A luz aconchegante. Tenten sentou-se no sofá e cruzou as pernas em cima do estofado. Estava mesmo esfriando e aquele lugar a fazia relaxar.</p><p>Achou estranho a sala estar vazia, porque acenderiam uma lareira e não a usasse?</p><p>Mas logo a porta se abriu, e Tenten levantou-se rapidamente.</p><p>— Gomenasai, Kazekage-sama. Eu vim ver o que fazia barulho e a luz e encontrei essa sala, a lareira. Achei que... — Ele ergueu a mão pedindo para ela não se explicar.</p><p>— Você quis dizer o quarto não? — Apontou para os fundos da tal sala que ela dizia ser e aí a kunoichi reparou na enorme cama disposta na parede dos fundo. — É o meu quarto.</p><p>— Eu... eu... não vi! Gomen, eu o deixarei só.</p><p>— Não! Fique, pode se aquecer, hoje terá uma tempestade de areia, geralmente o frio aumenta e ficaremos sem poder sair. Já estava mandando alguém ir procurá-la.</p><p>Os olhares estavam fixos no fogo queimando as toras de madeira, sem palavras, somente o uivo do vento bater com força as janelas do quarto. Tenten olhou assustada, nunca havia passado por uma tempestade de areia forte antes.</p><p>— O barulho pode aumentar, para quem não esta acostumado, é um pouco estranho, mas não se preocupe, a casa é resistente, assim como todas da Vila.</p><p>— Não precisa ser assim comigo Kazekage-sama. Não precisa agir com esmero, não estamos acompanhado de ninguém. — Tenten o alfinetou, virando-se no sofá.</p><p>— Como deseja que eu a trate? Como da última vez? Prefere que eu seja mais agressivo. Naquele dia, a situação estava ao meu favor.</p><p>— Como ousa Kazekage-sama? — Ela descruzou as pernas, olhando-o enraivecida. — Ainda acha que eu estava errada?</p><p>— Sim. — Respondeu fitando as chamas na lareira. Ouviu o que ela tinha para dizer, parecia que nunca faltavam-lhe argumentos. — Fez mal o seu trabalho que era permanecer ao meu lado. Não ligo para os saqueadores terem aparecido, eu posso cuidar de mim, mas você não foi um ninja correto.</p><p>— E você... — Ele tinha razão, deixar o posto por vontade própria não era correto. Emburrada, fechou os braços em volta das pernas.</p><p>O silêncio definitivamente não era aliado de Tenten. Remexeu-se no sofá por algum tempo, o frio parecia aumentar, assim como o barulho da tempestade. Mas o sono a pegou, foi mais forte e aos poucos seu corpo pendia para o lado, amolecendo-se, até encontrar o conforto de almofadas e do couro macio. Gaara levantou-se e a cobriu com um cobertor.</p><p>A teimosia daquela mulher talvez fosse a arma que ela usava, mesmo que intencionalmente. Ele sentou-se ao lado, trazendo a cabeça dela para seu colo. Desfazendo o coque que tanto achava infantil, tal como os laços que a irmã usava.</p><p>Com os cabelos castanhos soltos, ele os alisou.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shiro VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A viagem acabou durando mais do que o previsto. Era necessário o retorno para casa o quanto antes. Logo seria o tal festival, e com ele, haveria uma cerimônia no clã Hyuuga.</p><p>Não havia tempo para irem caminhando tranquilamente, mas Neji não se permitiu usar toda sua velocidade. Mesmo que Hinata fosse capaz de segui-lo.</p><p>Já estavam próximos de Konoha, em um silêncio mórbido. Saíram daquela vila com sentimentos quebrados, e voltavam confusos.</p><p>De onde vinha tanto desejo de protegê-la? A vontade de resguardá-la de tudo que for ruim?</p><p>De onde vinha o desejo de ser acolhida e sempre cuidada com a atenção que lhe era dedicada sempre?</p><p> </p><p>Atravessaram os portões quase no mesmo minuto que outros dois viajante. A diferença de minutos os impediram de se encontrarem.</p><p>Hinata, parada de frente para a entrada do Distrito Hyuuga, sussurrou um “arigatou” fraco, olhando para uma pedrinha no chão.</p><p>Neji não respondeu, alguém chegou antes, dando-lhes as boas vindas em casa. Entraram e cada um foi para o seu canto.</p><p>Um banho era o que Hinata mais desejava, a água quente que cobria seu corpo e suas dúvidas, aconchegante depois no roupão de algodão. A porta fora aberta com tanta violência que foi impossível não reclamar. Viu uma jovem animada com os dentes brancos à mostra.</p><p>Hanabi se jogou no futon, perguntando como foi visitar à outra família. Ela não obteu a resposta que desejava, Hinata estava monossilábica desde que chegara.</p><p>— O que aconteceu nee-chan? — Hanabi perguntou, passando o pente nos cabelos da irmã. O sorriso ainda nos lábios, crente que algo sério havia acontecido. — A família não lhe tratou bem? Ou quem sabe, Neji-kun?</p><p>— Hanabi! — A mais velha saiu do pequeno banco caminhando até a janela fechada. — Não aconteceu nada! Já disse. Me deixe um pouco sozinha, quero dormir.</p><p>— Nem pensar! O festival começa daqui duas horas, quando o sol se por. Vai perder a queima de fogo? — a menina saltou até o futon, pulando. — Sabe quem vai me levar?</p><p>— Quem? — O sorriso de Hanabi era contagiante. Hinata sentiu-se curiosa com toda aquela energia da irmã ser liberada nuns pulos. — Fale logo! Otousan permitiu você sair com alguém? Do Clã?</p><p>— Não.</p><p>— Fora do Clã? — Hinata pousou as mãos na boca, assustada. Seu pai, o líder Hyuuga permitindo a querida filha mais nova ser acompanhada por alguém que não fosse do clã para o festival. — Mentira!</p><p>— Se acha que é mentira, então se arrume e me espere para ver. — Hanabi cambaleou no futon caindo no chão em pé. — Sua roupa está pronta, pendurada no armário. Vamos nos divertir nee-chan! Aproveita o bom humor do otousan. — Sorridente, ela saiu do quarto deixando Hinata com seus pensamentos.</p><p>Acabou percebendo que Hanabi não lhe revelou o nome do rapaz que a acompanharia. No armário, o kimono escolhido pela irmã estava pendurado, pronto para ser usado.</p><p>E o que a fazia pensar que tinha direito de ir? Pensou, sentando-se com a roupa nas mãos. Tinha direito ao menos de se divertir um pouco. Mesmo que alguém não quisesse mais lhe acompanhar. Foi o que pensou, por não ter tido nenhuma palavras de Neji quando chegaram.</p><p>Arrumou-se então para si mesma, a yukata vermelha parecia perfeita para seu corpo, o volume dos seios bem contornados e solto no quadril. Tentou prender o arranjo na cabeça, ele escorregava nos cabelos finos demais. Deixou de lado o enfeite e maquiou-se. O pó na pele, deixando-a um tanto mais pálida, tirou o excesso com o lenço, parecia uma morta! Riu ao lembrar-se de Hanabi, tão diferente dela, tão cheia de força e audácia. Queria tanto ter aquela coragem para enfrentar alguém e lhe falar o quanto amou, o quanto se dedicou em pensamento, e o quando foi ignorada.</p><p>Terminou de passar o batom mais escuro do que imaginava que ficaria. Procurou alguma outra cor. Sentiu a presença de alguém e antes que batessem na porta, pediu para que entrasse.</p><p>— Me perdoe. — a porta abriu, calando-se no mesmo instante. Hinata virou-se, não imaginava que ele iria aparecer ali. Até estava pensando que poderia ter ido dormir para descansar melhor da febre que tivera. — Hinata-sama.</p><p>— Nii-san. — As mãos de Hinata tremeram, segurando o lenço. — Eu não te esperava aqui. Algum problema? — Notou os detalhes do kimono tradicional que ele vestia, cerimonial. — Oh! A cerimônia! Me esqueci, estava me arrumando porque a Hanabi me falou do festival, daí eu queria ir ver os fogos. Então acabei me esquecendo. Me perdoe. Deve me achar uma incapacitada.</p><p>Hinata atrapalhou-se com a maquiagem, a yukata que vestia inapropriada para a cerimônia do Clã. Procurou alguma outra coisa para vestir rápido. Apressada, sem coordenação nas mãos, deixando tudo cair com o nervosismo.</p><p>Pacientemente, Neji pegou os objetos que caíra, e pediu para ela se acalmar.</p><p>— Não se apresse, tem tempo ainda. Depois da cerimônia, se ainda quiser, eu posso te levar para ver os fogos no festival. — Neji abriu uma das portas do armário, e pegou um traje branco. — Aqui! Coloque por cima, e aperte com o obi! Ficará bem.</p><p>— Certo. — Com a ajuda dele, vestiu o kimono branco por cima da roupa, era pesado. E achou incrível a noção de moda do primo, quando ele prendeu o obi na sua cintura. — Apertou muito.</p><p>— Gomenasai. — Afrouxou um pouco, ouvindo a respiração dela relaxar. — Precisa… hmm você precisar tirar. — Neji apontou para o rosto de Hinata. — O batom, ele está muito… O seu pai vai...</p><p>— Eu tiro. — Hinata procurou pelo lenço que estava até pouco tempo em sua mão, mas não achou. Neji lhe chamou, apontando o pedaço de pano para ela.</p><p>— Deixe, eu te ajudo. Você está muito nervosa com tudo isso.</p><p>Ele esticou a mão para limpar o batom nos lábios de Hinata. Mas quando foi que tamanha ousadia tomou conta assim dos seus atos? Será que o incentivo de Hanabi mais cedo colaborou? Ouvir a menina animada para o primeiro encontro liberado pelo tio, parecia ser até inacreditável.</p><p>“ — Nii-san! Ela esta triste e chorando, não vai ajudar?” — As palavras de Hanabi martelaram na sua cabeça toda a tarde até ele se arrumar e ir ver como estava Hinata.</p><p>Neji tocou o lenço nos lábios avermelhados dela, movendo-os lentamente, tirando a maquiagem. Olhando insistentemente para o brilho dos brancos que pareciam engolir os seus. Largou o lenço, deixando-o cair no chão, olhavam-se silenciosos, esperando o próximo minutos, o próximo ato de coragem, que veio assim que ela fechou seus olhos, sentindo o indicador de Neji contornar seus lábios lentamente.</p><p>Experimentou a sensação de ter o ar quente de Hinata esquentar seu dedo com aquele toque, aproximando-se mais dela.</p><p>— Neji.</p><p>— Hinata-sama, eu...</p><p>Ela ergueu na ponta dos pés, seguida pelo ar quente que saía da boca do primo. Neji segurou a cabeça dela com as duas mãos, roçando o nariz na pele corada, tocando os lábios vagarosamente nos dela que se entreabriam no mesmo ritmo. Sem pressa.</p><p>Encontraram-se então naqueles segundos infinitos de desejos. As bocas grudadas sem se mexer, criando aos poucos um ritmo próprio, o de seus sentimentos quebrados e confusos. Beijavam-se calmamente, aspirando o cheiro um do outro, gravando aquele momento em suas mentes.</p><p>As mãos de Neji desceram pelo corpo rijo de Hinata, ela não se mexia, as mãos pousadas no peito dele por cima do kimono. Ele a abraçou, fazendo os corpos chocarem-se.</p><p>— Neji. — Hinata gemeu ao buscar o ar, amolecendo-se então nos braços dele.</p><p>O beijo foi interrompido por alguém chamando-a. Afastaram rapidamente um do outro. Sem coragem para se olhar.</p><p>— Hinata-sama. — Neji curvou-se numa reverência. — Estarei no salão.</p><p>Ele saiu do quarto apressado, deixando a Hyuuga sem saber o que pensar. Hinata largou-se no futon, tremendo, sorrindo, sem saber como agir. A voz de Ayme, a mulher que cuidava dela desde nova, soou pelo quarto. Chamou-a para seguir logo a cerimônia.</p><p>La se preparou, levando o lenço consigo.</p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>A cerimônia foi tranquila, os ritos antigos do Clã Hyuuga sempre preservados não somente pelos mais velhos, mas também os mais jovens que seguiam à risca os ensinamentos e a rígida criação que lhes era dada desde que nasciam.</p><p>Hinata permaneceu ao lado do pai, como se estivesse sendo preparada para que no outro ano ela que tomasse a frente daqueles rituais.</p><p>Os olhares cruzados com Neji a fazia distrair-se, desviavam no mesmo instante e sentiam que todos estavam vendo o que acontecia. Hyuuga Hiashi finalizou a solenidade deixando que Hanabi, eufórica, fosse ao seu esperado encontro.</p><p>— Espere! — O Líder a chamou, pedindo para que Neji se aproximasse também. Do outro lado, Hinata pareceu arrepiar-se somente com a voz do primo. — Quero que acompanhe Hanabi ao festival.</p><p>— Otousama! Você me prometeu. — Resmungou a jovem cruzando os braços</p><p>— Hanabi! Deixe-me terminar. — Ela se calou ainda fazendo birra. — Neji vá com Hinata e quero que acompanhe Hanabi, não é de bom tom uma jovem Hyuuga sair sozinha sem alguém por perto. Podem ir.</p><p>Saíram do Distrito, Hanabi na frente pedindo para eles não ficarem muito próximos dela. Seria até humilhante ter a irmã mais velha e o primo de babá.</p><p>Hinata não se atrevia olhar na direção de Neji, mesmo que sentisse vontade de falar alguma coisa. Quando ambos se viraram ao mesmo tempo para dizer algo, Hanabi os chamou a atenção falando com outra pessoa.</p><p>— Então é ele? — Viu o casal na frente caminhar de braços dados solenemente. — Quem diria que Konohamaru ficaria tão bem num traje clássico. — Hinata olhou sorridente para Neji, despreocupada. Escondendo depois o sorriso com a manga do kimono, acabando de se lembrar que nem tirara o traje branco por conta da yukata vermelha por baixo. — Neji! Espere um minuto, eu vou voltar e arrumar uma coisa.</p><p>— Mas, Hinata... — Ele queria impedi-la pois Hanabi já estava bem na frente e iriam se desencontrar, mas ela não deixou tempo para isso, sumiu das vistas do primo voltando ao seu quarto.</p><p>A espera valeu a pena, mesmo que tivesse demorado um pouco mais do que desejava. Ele estendeu o braço para ela segurar. Caminharam então naquele silêncio já conhecido de ambos, não era necessário dizer muito.</p><p>O festival parecia maior a cada ano, era um momento em que a Vila aproveitava para arrecadar contribuição financeira que não fossem em cima de missões. Encontraram-se com Hanabi que esperava por Konohamaru trazer o seu dango.</p><p>— Ah! Mas nem pensar que vocês vão ficar no meu pé. Nii-san trate de levar a nee-chan para longe de mim.</p><p>— Hanabi!</p><p>— Ela está certa, Hinata, ao menos vamos deixar ela aproveitar esse momento.</p><p>Sabe-se lá quando o senhor Hyuuga Hiashi deixaria que suas filhas saíssem assim de noite. Neji a levou para caminhar pelo lado oposto da jovem eufórica pelos doces que lhe trouxeram.</p><p>Ainda não estavam prontos para falar sobre o ocorrido no começo daquela noite, o silêncio sempre era um melhor aliado para ambos. Hinata encantava-se com as barracas que vendia de tudo, Neji apenas a seguia.</p><p>Estava distraído naquela noite, não totalmente, mas o suficiente para se espantar com uma imagem.</p><p>Os olhares cruzavam a cada passada. Não houve como evitar a surpresa em vê-la ali, no meio daquelas pessoas festeiras. Num porte tão real quanto da prima ao seu lado. Vestia a yukata amarela que lhe dera de presente e os cabelos estavam soltos, indo até a cintura bem marcada por uma fita vermelha e um laço nas costas, como um obi mais moderno, e simples como ela sempre fora. Porém linda.</p><p>Não percebeu que dava passos em direção a ex-amante, Hinata lhe segurou o braço mostrando algo que não teve intenção de ver. Disse qualquer coisa para ela e voltou os olhos naquela que acreditou estar chorando em seu apartamento por ele. Ledo engano! Apertou as mãos deixando sem querer que acotovelasse Hinata.</p><p>— O que houve? — Hinata perguntou assutada.</p><p>— Vamos sair daqui Hinata. — Ele puxou-a pela mão, e sob protestos a levou mais para longe.</p><p>— Matte! Nii-san. — Era levada novamente para onde estava Hanabi, dessa vez foi Hinata que não desejou ver o que seus olhos captavam. Lá estava Naruto, aquele que a fizera perder a respiração algumas vezes e gaguejar profundamente. Recuou pedindo para Neji não prosseguir.</p><p>Os dois pararam no meio da multidão, sem querer olhar para o lado que os fazia remeter o passado. Fixaram-se então os olhos um no outro, como se quisessem buscar ali um refúgio, e encontraram, como nunca imaginaram encontrar.</p><p>Neji acariciou o rosto corado de Hinata, que sorriu timidamente fechando os olhos e deliciando-se com aquele toque tão ousado quanto o beijo. Ali estava ele, na presença de todos. Quem quisesse ver veria, o Hyuuga com a Hyuuga. Os dois num mundo onde mais ninguém poderia entrar. Perdendo-se em brancos cúmplices. Beijaram-se mais uma vez sem se importar com ninguém.</p><p>"É como um imã, eu sempre me vejo voltar para ela no final do dia."</p><p>"É como meu porto seguro onde eu me sinto mais aconchegada."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shiro VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No céu, os fogos iluminavam a noite de Konoha. Uma chuva de papéis coloridos caíam enfeitando ainda mais o festival. Todos olhavam para cima encantados com a pirotecnia dos fogos de artifício. Tão intensos e contagiantes, aplausos e gritos animados eram ouvidos à distancia. Mas havia ali duas pessoas que não pareciam incomodar-se ou apreciar o espetáculo no céu brilhante.</p><p>Ele afagou os cabelos lisos com uma das mãos, tocando os lábios suavemente nos de Hinata.</p><p>Acordaram daquela hipnose que pareciam ter sido lançados sobre eles. Neji afastou-se rapidamente, pedindo desculpas. Olhou para o lado e somente viu Tenten girar, os cabelos castanhos balançarem conforme corria em outra direção.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata apertou os punhos, da mesma forma que sentia seu coração apertar, envergonhada, seguiu em direção à sua casa sem olhar para os fogos ainda brilhando a noite de Konoha. As lágrimas caiam insistentes molhando seu rosto, borrando a maquiagem. Entrou no Distrito sem olhar para os lados, não fora para seu quarto, correu cada vez mais até chegar nos fundos do dojo onde costumavam acontecer cerimônias do Clã.</p><p>Ninguém costumava ir ali, sempre estava fechado por superstições antigas. Ela ajoelhou-se no meio e apertou o quanto pode as mãos por sobre as pernas, amassando a yukata vermelha que lhe cobria o corpo. Quente e envergonhada, era assim que sentia sua pele e a alma. Culpando-se por aquele beijos em público, tamanha vergonha que passara na frente de todos, pois uma jovem de família nobre não pode deixar cair seu nome em fofocas e Neji tanto sabia, mas, mesmo assim, continuou.</p><p>Hinata se perguntava o que ele queria fazendo aquilo com ela. Seria vingança ainda por ter sido enganado quando mais jovem? Achou que aquela briga já teria tido um fim.</p><p>Deixou que as lágrimas tomassem seu rumo por entre os contornos de seu rosto triste. Marcando a pele com a maquiagem desfeita.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>Os fogos acabaram no céu. Neji caminhou sem pressa por entre as barracas montadas, até chegar num canto isolado, onde encontrou a kunoichi abaixada. Sentada numa tora de madeira, prendendo os cabelos no alto.</p><p>Neji aproximou-se dela, e nada disse, ficaram calados por alguns minutos, até ele tomar a iniciativa do diálogo tão complicado entre os dois.</p><p>— É bom ver que apreciou o presente. — Ele pousou as mãos em cima das pernas quando sentou-se ao lado de Tenten. A mesma nada disse, olhando para um grão qualquer no chão de terra. — Você viu, não foi?</p><p>— O que? Você cuidando da sua prima? Sim, eu vi, mas não ligo.</p><p>— Respondeu rápido. Isso significa que está com ciúmes. — Retrucou desviando do olhar mortal da mulher.</p><p>— Você é um aproveitador! Me usou, agora vai usar ela, e quem será a próxima? A pequena tagarela Hanabi? Espero que seja muito feliz com essa sua possessão por todas as mulheres que tem contato. — Tenten levantou-se de uma só vez, fazendo com que a longa yukata ficasse presa na madeira. Rasgando-a em seguida pelo impulso dado. — Merda.</p><p>— Deixe-me ajudar, Tenten. — Ele já retirava o kimono sobreposto para cobri-la.</p><p>— Não aceitarei mais nenhuma ajuda sua. Eu tenho meu orgulho também, Neji. Não sou mais sua amante, nem parceira de time e nem propriedade. Estou me desligando de você, jogando fora os meus sentimentos que não valeram nada pra ti. Somente tripudiou em mim, e me usou. Agora eu quero viver, e não ter que pensar se vai ou não me visitar de noite. Se um dia teve alguma consideração por mim, então me ajude a te esquecer. Onegai! Cansei de sofrer, essa vida não é a que eu desejo para mim, ou você acha que mereço ser uma amante?</p><p>— Nunca pensei nisso, Tenten! Gomen, se eu te magoei. Farei o possível para que nada de ruim possa acontecer a você. — Desculpava-se mas as lágrimas da mulher não pareciam ser uma aceitação.</p><p>— Chega! Não entende que eu não quero sua ajuda? Somente preciso que se afaste. Vou chorar, mas um dia, as lágrimas secam. Um dia! Adeus, Neji!</p><p>Ela correu na direção oposta ao seu apartamento, mas o Hyuuga ficou calado, não era mais um problema seu. Enfim entendeu qual era a ajuda que ela precisava. Ser livre. Sem a sua super proteção.</p><p>白</p><p>O caminho para o distrito pareceu mais longo naquela noite. Não pela conversa que tivera agora pouco, mas para a que teria no momento que entrasse ali. Certamente, Hinata já haveria de ter contado a ousadia que partira dele. Tentava não se recordar das sensações daquele beijo, mas era um beijo. Ninguém se beija se não deseja. Ninguém beija se não quer. Ninguém beija se não há vontade de ser beijado também. Tudo isso partia de sua mente, porque jamais seria atrevido em forçar uma mulher para amar.</p><p>Parou no meio no jardim com essa palavra na mente. Porque pensou nisso? Para quem pensou? O passado ou o futuro incerto? Ouviu sorrisos penetrarem seus tímpanos, virou-se e viu sombras na entrada do Clã. Caminhou devagar até lá e se espreitou por entre madeiras e plantas para ver o que acontecia.</p><p>Os sorrisos, mesmo que tímidos, era do mais novo casal que se descobria naquela noite.</p><p>Hanabi acreditou fielmente no que sua obaa-sama lhe contou sobre o festival. Ele era mesmo mágico, e se aquela magia durasse sempre, estaria todos os anos ao lado de Konohamaru.</p><p>— Arigatou! Por ter me levado, eu gostei muito. — Hanabi encabulou-se, quando Konohamaru tocou em seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos. — Acho melhor entrar, otousan pode...</p><p>— Você é tão linda! — Ele sussurrou aproximando-se com suas mãos escorrendo até a cintura da Hyuuga.</p><p>Escondido, Neji já estava prestes a sair das sombras e impedir aquela cena. Mas preferiu se resguardar e apenas deixar que a prima seguisse seu caminho sem ter alguém para comandar. Ela não era dele. Ela era apenas prima, e mesmo que sua obrigação fosse zelar por ela, não deveria se intrometer no crescimento da mulher que viria a se tornar.</p><p>O primeiro beijo de Hanabi se desenrolava no meio da noite, ao sereno, enquanto Neji afastava-se vagarosamente dali.</p><p>Seguiu para a mansão, mas não havia movimento algum ali, preocupou uma senhora ao perguntar onde estava Hinata, mas logo a deixou mais calma dizendo que só queria dar boa noite, mentindo descaradamente, coisa que nunca fazia.</p><p>Caminhou lento pelos corredores de madeira, o vento aumentava, as folhas da estação começavam a cair das pequenas árvores. Chegou ao dojo, onde imaginava que encontraria um pouco de sossego e que assim poderia pensar melhor naquela confusão.</p><p>Surpreendeu-se ao deparar com o corpo inerte de Hinata no chão. De primeira ficou assustado, rapidamente se aproximou, mas, ao sentir sua respiração, ficou mais aliviado.</p><p>Sentou-se ao lado dela, observando cuidadosamente os fios lisos e longos escorrerem pelo rosto iluminado pela pouca luz vinda de fora. Tocou o cabelo dela, quase sem encostar, com os dedos ligeiramente trêmulos, não queria acordá-la.</p><p>Sorriu, estranhamente, sorriu ao vê-la revirar-se no tatame, como se estivesse em sua cama. A yukata que vestia, amassada e semi-aberta. Revelava mais pele do que deveria.</p><p>Neji estendeu a mão para ajeitá-la. Mas recuou quando ela sibilou algumas palavras. Estaria dormindo?</p><p>— Neji.<br/>Com certeza o Hyuuga arregalou os olhos com seu nome sendo proferido naqueles lábios pequenos e macios. Lembrando-se, com uma tortura no peito, o beijo que deram. Para que? Porque? Ainda não sabia os motivos de tal ação. Isso era errado, não era digno nem de perdão. O perdão de Hinata. Que nesse momento parecia ser a coisa mais importante.</p><p>Deitou ali, no tatame, ao lado dela. Visualizando ainda os olhos fechados. Serenos. Não resistiu e encurtou a distancia entre seus corpos. Acariciando-a com os dedos, aquele medo de tocar, o frio que lhe percorria o corpo. O que Hinata tem que fazia Neji bambear, falsear.</p><p>Devagar, acomodou-a em seus braços. Apertando não muito forte, nem muito fraco, o corpo dela junto ao seu.</p><p>O cheiro de tulipas emanava de seu corpo, o fazia embriagar em pensamentos desalinhados.</p><p>Escorreu a mão para a cintura dela, que se mexeu um pouco, aconchegada nos braços de Neji, sem saber, mas os sussurros que dava, parecia adivinhar.</p><p>Neji gostaria de saber o que ela sonhava.</p><p>— Hinata-sama, estou aqui. — Beijou-lhe a testa, alisando os dedos por cima da seda.</p><p>Foi repentino que Hinata abriu os olhos, deparando-se com a figura do homem de seus sonhos ali, tão próximo e tão quente. Sim porque estava frio, e Neji parecia esquentá-la com seu próprio corpo.</p><p>Ela tencionou dizer algo, ou afastar-se. Mas ele tocou seus lábio pedindo com o olhar, para que não fosse embora. Poderia estar falando outra coisa com seus olhos, mas ela desejava que fosse aquilo que pensava.</p><p>Fechou os olhos novamente, como se aquilo fosse um convite para que ele tomasse a iniciativa. A que não teria coragem, a que estava aguardando, a que sonhava um minuto atrás.</p><p>A mão subiu vagarosamente por cima da seda, fazendo o corpo feminino estremecer com o toque intenso. Sentiu a respiração firme dele se aproximar, junto com os lábios, ansiosa para ser tomada novamente por um beijo indescritível.</p><p>As bocas se juntaram, as línguas se encontraram. Deitados lado a lado. Mãos se chocavam de encontro ao mesmo sentido. Confusos, desejosos, queriam sentir o beijo crescer. Misturando-se, declarando-se.</p><p>Neji ousou, mais uma vez naquela noite, seria a última. Virou-se por cima de Hinata, apertando sua cintura para mais junto de si.</p><p>Hinata ousou mais naquela noite, abriu os olhos e deixou ser amada pelo primo. Deixou que ele a ensinasse como era sentir o calor de alguém lhe aquecer até a alma.</p><p>Gemeu quando ele retirou-lhe o obi, beijando seu pescoço, pedindo licença com a língua molhada por sua pele. Licença para prová-la.</p><p>A yukata vermelha era cuidadosamente removida de seu corpo, pelas mãos ágeis e possessivas do Hyuuga. A perna era acariciada, a cintura, os seios grandes e macios. Rosados, quentes e firmes. Todo seu corpo recebia o toque, o carinho do primo.</p><p>Desmanchou-se em mais um beijo urgente, nunca imaginou que poderia ficar tanto tempo sem respirar. No final buscou o ar com sofreguidão mas prazer.</p><p>Ela tentou também ser ágil. Tentou abrir com facilidade aquele kimono pesado que Neji vestia, mas sem a ajuda, mal conseguiria terminar. Tremia com facilidade, a cada toque.</p><p>Nela ou nele. Era excitante, perigoso, era perfeito. Naquele momento.</p><p>Olhou admirada, assutada e muito envergonhada para o corpo nu. Era uma mulher, uma mulher feita, sabia das coisas, mas ainda assim, era inexperiênte, e de nada sabia daquele assunto. Aquele que Neji lhe ensinava com beijos lascivos e possessivos.</p><p>Tímida também ao ficar sem roupa alguma, ao vê-lo devorar seu corpo com os olhos, mordendo os lábios quando apertou os seios com as duas mãos e os chupou.</p><p>Hinata segurou o gemido de prazer. As pernas eram separadas com desvelo, num pedido baixo sofrido. Viril, dominado pelo prazer e logo ela iria sentir quente. Duro e excitado, pronto para satisfazer-se dentro dela. Para lhe dar prazer.</p><p>Neji jamais iria conseguir abrir mãos de suas mulheres, ao menos de uma. Poderia deixá-las livre, mas sentia em seu âmago que aquela ali, pronta para se tornar sua mulher, jamais seria livre, seria sua. Tenten tinha razão. Ele é egoísta, possessivo.</p><p>É de Hinata.</p><p>Penetrou-a com carinho quase impossível de se existir num momento de fervor, em que seu corpo se perde em chamas. Acariciando seus cabelos, sussurrando uma variedade de palavras no seu ouvido. Tragando toda a essência pura que Hinata emanava nos gemidos cada vez que ele a penetrava e tecia elogios sobre seu corpo.</p><p>A dor veio pequena, a dor foi embora fácil, ficaram os movimentos cadenciados de Neji em cima de Hinata. Movimentos enérgicos, gostosos, sensuais. Ela apertou as mãos nas costas suada dele. Como em minutos o frio era o centro e agora o calor os fazia suar?</p><p>As respirações aumentavam conforme o vai e vem incessante.</p><p>Brancos fixos em brancos. Estavam ligados, pelo sangue, pelos corpos, pelo sexo. Neji sentiu Hinata tão excitada que não teve dificuldades. Ela era assim, doce e forte, sempre esperando por mais. Aprender mais. Agora era hora de aprender amar.</p><p>Os gemidos dela eram necessários serem abafados pelos beijos dele. Qualquer um, ali naquele lugar, poderia vê-los, mesmo com as paredes os abrigando da noite. Era essa a sensação de desejo que os tomava e medo.</p><p>Entregar-se a uma loucura sem fim.</p><p>Ela gozou antes mesmo de saber que o faria, puxando os cabelos negros de Neji.</p><p>— Mais um pouco Hinata... só mais um pouco. — Neji tornou a velocidade mais deliciosa, até gozar dentro dela. O pecado era cometido.</p><p>Largou o seu corpo em cima dela. Beijando o pescoço fino e suado. Hinata o abraçou, sem saber se podia, sem saber qual o próximo passo dar.</p><p>Não fez nada, apenas deixou que Neji novamente tomasse a decisão, virando no tatame e a levando junto consigo. Abraçados, suados. Mas, principalmente, não sentindo-se mais solitários.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Shiro VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A manhã gritava pela janela semi aberta. O sol escapava pela cortina, o vento a erguia para o alto, iluminando os corpos na cama do hotel.</p><p>Os cabelos castanhos se misturavam no peito desnudo do homem abraçado possessivamente na cintura da mulher. Mãos tocando as costas nuas, enquanto a outra pousada embaixo de sua cabeça.</p><p>Olhava para o teto, pensamentos diversos passavam por sua cabeça, pois era assim, não dormia. Passava a noite sempre divagando sobre assuntos banais ou importantes. Mas naquela manhã, apenas recordava-se dos acontecimentos da noite.</p><p>Aos poucos a bela mulher despertava. Quase que não acreditando no que fizera. Seria por vingança? Raiva? Ou apenas um forte desejo de ser amada um pouco?</p><p>Ela então encarou os olhos verdes, tão intensos que pareciam ler sua alma. Corou no mesmo instante. Não sabia o que fazer. Nenhum treinamento, ou experiência a ensinara o que fazer após passar a noite com um dos homens mais poderosos do mundo shinobi.</p><p>Tenten levantou-se de cima do corpo dele, tentando não focar seus olhos no corpo nu, forte e tão bem vivo nas lembranças da madrugada. Segurou o lençol com força e enrolou no seu corpo.</p><p>Faltava dizer algo. Precisava falar qualquer coisa. Mas ele foi mais rápido.</p><p>— Ohayo! Tenten-chan. — Não poderia esperar um sorriso vindo dele naquela hora do dia, mas pode ver um quase imperceptível naqueles lábios. — Dormiu bem.</p><p>Isso não foi uma pergunta, ele afirmava que ela dormira bem. Tenten não imaginava que poderia ficar mais envergonhada. Claro, pois todos sabiam que o Kazekage não dormia.</p><p>— Ohayo, Gaara. — Segurou os cabelos soltos, tencionando prendê-los. Mas as mãos do homem a impediu de fazer. Fitou-o curiosa, somente recebeu um olhar, quase que um pedido silencioso para que não mudasse o visual naquele instante. — Gomen. Essa noite, eu estava... Digo, sinto muito se pareci...</p><p>— Excitada? — Ela se calou, Gaara conseguia ser tão direto. — Não tem do que se desculpar. Ao menos se não gostou.</p><p>— Não foi isso que quis dizer. — Tenten calou-se novamente, daquela forma iria mesmo parecer uma jovem virgem apaixonada, ou não tão virgem assim. — Foi muito rápido.</p><p>— Não me pareceu rápido. — Gaara se sentou na cama, sem qualquer vergonha de sua nudez masculina. — Aliás, foi bem o contrário. — Sorriu malicioso, estendendo a mão. Tenten recuou por um segundo. Fechou os olhos pesados, ainda tinha sono. Mas aceitou a mão do Kazekage. — Sem arrependimentos! Foi o que me disse ontem. Será que já mudou de ideia?</p><p>— Não. Kazekage-sama. — Tente escorregou o corpo, já sem lençol, para cima dele. Sem arrependimentos, fazendo as lembranças da madrugada ficarem mais vivas ainda naquela manhã. Pensou não ser um castigo ou sua forma de vingar-se. Ela somente queria que alguém a amasse, de qualquer jeito.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>O sol nascia para todos na Vila. Muitos já acordados iniciavam suas tarefas matinais. Assim era também no distrito do Clã Hyuuga. Uma animada Hanabi, caminhava pelo corredor, ainda suspirando pelo beijo recebido. Chegou até a cozinha faminta e sorridente. Tomou café sentada na mesa sozinha. Respirando fundo, segurando a xícara quente nas mãos.</p><p>Não percebeu o olhar mais sério captar aquele sorriso frouxo nos lábios.</p><p>O homem parado ao seu lado, como um poste, esperava ouvir algo que a filha tinha para falar.</p><p>— Otousama. Ohayo! — Levantou-se rapidamente, deixando a xícara na mesa e fazendo uma mesura educada para o pai. — Posso preparar seu chá em um minuto.</p><p>Ela rapidamente preparou o chá e estendeu a xícara para o pai, calado e sério. Como era habitualmente.</p><p>— Hinata! Onde está sua irmã? — Hanabi mordeu o lábio inferior. Não vira Hinata desde... desde o festival. O coração bateu mais forte. Também não vira Neji. Procurou alguma resposta rápida para dar ao pai. Disse então que eles acordaram mais cedo ainda e estão treinando. — Ótimo! Ao menos ela voltou à suas atividades costumeiras.</p><p>— Hai! Otousama, posso fazer uma pergunta? — A menina sentou-se de frente para o pai, que não respondeu que não, então talvez era um sim. — Hinata-nee-chan é doce, forte, e sabe muitas coisas. Ela é bastante inteligente. Mas no fundo, eu sei que ela não tem um interesse tão grande em assumir uma responsabilidade como essa do Clã.</p><p>— O que quer dizer? — Hanabi tentou explicar seu ponto de vista. Quem sabe mais alguns anos e a irmã estaria totalmente pronta. — Não subestime sua irmã, como eu fiz esses anos todos. Esse é o trabalho dela, nascemos cada um com um destino, o nosso dever é cumprir para que tudo seja feito da maneira certa.</p><p>— Hai! — Hanabi não disse mais nada, viu o pai se levantar, provavelmente iria procurar os dois. Ele sempre costumava ver o treinamento de Neji e Hinata. — Otousama, tem outra coisa que eu quero dizer. — Hanabi se levantou, se ele não encontrasse os dois no dojo treinando iria cair a culpa sobre ela. Pensou no que falar. Rezou para que alguém chegasse ali. Mas nada. — Eu... eu... quero permissão para namorar Konohamaru.</p><p>Pronto! Viu os brancos do pai tomar de uma fúria interna. O que fazia por sua irmã? Mas seria pior se ele soubesse que Hinata não era vista desde ontem a noite.</p><p>— O Sarutobi? — Hiashi poderia simplesmente ter dito não. — Uma mulher pedindo permissão? — A menina tremia por dentro, nunca fizera nada que desagradasse o pai, talvez fosse hora de mudar.</p><p>— Onegai! Ontem a noite ele me beijou.</p><p>Hiashi nada disse, saiu sendo seguido pela filha. Precisava ver Hinata. Era óbvio nos olhos tão brancos de Hanabi que aquilo era uma forma de segurá-lo. Não seria passado para trás por sua filha. Ainda mais por Hanabi, a mais nova, aquela que depositou muita esperança desde pequena. A sua menina que jamais faria algo assim tão vergonhoso para ele. É claro que a irmã estaria encobrindo outro com mentiras.</p><p>Hanabi estava um pouco tranquila, o máximo que o pai iria ver quando abrisse as portas do dojo, seria ele vazio. Caminhou ao lado do pai até a porta do dojo. Não se ouvia nenhum barulho lá de dentro, o que fez a curiosidade do Hyuuga aumentar. Olhou sério para Hanabi que esboçou um sorriso fraco.</p><p>As mãos dele estavam para abrir as portas com força, quando fora chamado por alguém.</p><p>Era Ayme. Veio preocupada, perguntando para a mais nova onde estava Hinata, que não vira nem quando chegou de noite, nem no quarto.</p><p>Hiashi abriu as portas do dojo com violência chamando pelo nome da filha.</p><p>Olhou sem reação para dentro do dojo, Hanabi e a velha também olhavam para lá.</p><p>O lugar estava vazio.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>Segurando nas mãos de Neji, com calma, HInata subiu a sacada ornamentada com plantas, e chegou ao seu quarto.</p><p>Não sabia o que estava acontecendo do outro lado do distrito, saíram do dojo assim que o sol nasceu. Sem palavras, vestiram-se e deixaram o lugar pelos fundos. Sempre tomando cuidado para que ninguém os visse.</p><p>Na sacada do quarto, a vista era do pequeno lago com alguns patos, o silêncio somente quebrado pelo barulho da fonte ali ao lado.</p><p>Não havia muito o que dizer, acordar nos braços dele fora mais do que imaginava. Ousado demais para ambos, como se cometessem o pecado mais ardiloso, e mais gostoso também. Sem arrependimentos, nenhum dos dois sentia isso.</p><p>Neji tocou os lábios de Hinata com o dedo, essa fechou os olhos, num sorriso bobo, recebendo um beijo dele. Acariciou o rosto do primo, os cabelos soltos, tão a vontade, tão livres e desajeitados, desarrumados, despreocupados.</p><p>Ele saiu da janela, deixando no ar o seu cheiro. Aquele cheiro que fizera a Hyuuga desarmar-se totalmente.</p><p>Caiu no futon, sonhadora e pensativa. Levantou-se para um banho. O cheiro de Neji estava impregnado na sua pele. Era gostoso sentir. Era bom recordar. Hinata Saiu do banho com a voz da irmã lhe chamando. Pediu para ela se acalmar, mas Hanabi parecia ter visto um fantasma.</p><p>— Onde você estava? — Hanabi perguntou nervosa.</p><p>— Aqui mesmo.</p><p>— Mentira nee-chan! Ninguém a viu no quarto. E o otousan quer falar com você e com Neji-nii-san. Acabamos de vir do dojo.</p><p>Os olhos de Hinata tremiam nervosamente. Tentou não parecer tão assustada, mas era impossível. Ninguém os vira sair de lá, tinha total certeza.</p><p>Arrumou-se e seguiu para onde o pai estava, lá encontrou-se com Neji, já na posição sentado de frente para o Líder do Clã. Ela fez o mesmo, sentou-se ao lado dele, apertando as mãos no pano da calça.</p><p>— Onde estavam? Ninguém os viu de noite. — O silêncio naquele momento não poderia existir, seria o mesmo que dizer algo errado. — Estou esperando.</p><p>— Gomenasai, Hiashi-sama. Levei Hinata para um treinamento muito mais cedo do que pensava e mal deu tempo para ela descansar. Chegamos do festival e ninguém nos viu. Sinto muito, acabei descuidando de Hanabi, que estava acompanhada do Sarutobi.</p><p>Neji reverenciou o tio, postando a cabeça até o tatame.</p><p>— Otousama, Neji não tem culpa. — Ela tomou a frente. — Eu pedi para que deixasse Hanabi se divertir, e que me ajudasse mais no meu treinamento, acho que já tive descanso demais essa semana. Não vi mal nisso. Perdoe se pensei errado.</p><p>Hiashi pareceu ignorar as pequenas olheiras visíveis nos olhos dos dois, o cansaço exposto no rosto deles era evidente. Mandou que se retirassem e fossem descansar. Estavam certos em ter que por o treinamento a frente de tudo, mas que não houvesse descuido com Hanabi. Estava preocupado com a mentira contada pela filha. Ou não seria assim tão mentira.</p><p>Suas meninas estavam crescendo, e assim, da mesma forma que fora com ele quando tinha a mesma idade, estavam com certeza tendo suas experiências pessoais.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>Aquele mês passou rápido. As semanas eram cada vez mais curtas para Hinata e dentre alguns dias receberia a maior responsabilidade da sua vida. Deixou de lado qualquer que fosse a diversão desejada, focando somente em seu trabalho.</p><p>Era triste, mas o contato com Neji fora cada dia mais distante. Pouco se viam, ou se falavam.</p><p>Uma missão importante, dada pela Hokage, fizera com que ele passasse mais de alguns dias fora. Mais uma coisa para mantê-los longe de qualquer ação impensada.</p><p>Era quase um medo de errar, serem flagrados ou o mais complicado, se apaixonarem. Algo já tão evidente.</p><p> </p><p>A missão era simples, isso se fizesse em grupo, com seu antigo time.</p><p>Viajaram para um país não tão distante. Lee sempre animado, Tenten dessa vez sem reclamar, Neji mais calado e Gai desafiador.</p><p>Voltaram da missão rápido, era quase que uma tradição, o time sempre conseguir se superar a cada dia.</p><p>Apresentaram-se no escritório da Hokage, e lá mesmo Tsunade fez a saudação para a kunoichi.</p><p>— Parabéns, Tenten! — Entregou para ela um pequeno papel, onde estava sua aprovação para a elite ANBU. — Já sabe o que fazer daqui para frente.</p><p>— Arigatou, Tsunade-sama. — Agradeceu, finalmente conseguira o que sempre desejava.</p><p>— Precisamos comemorar. — Gai deu a ideia e Lee acatou como um treinamento.</p><p>— Vão vocês, eu tenho algumas pendências para resolver. — Neji distanciou-se do grupo, dando parabéns para a agora ex-companheira de time.</p><p>Deixou a sala, seguindo pela Vila de Konoha, recebendo alguns poucos acenos de amigos e conhecidos. Caminhou rápido até chegar ao distrito. Parou ali na frente, organizando os pensamentos. Entrou de uma vez.</p><p>Os passos pelo caminho do jardim eram pesados. O que exatamente precisava fazer ali de tão urgente?</p><p>Passou por algumas pessoas que o reverenciaram, eram da bouke, caminhou sem revelar seu destino a ninguém. Enrolou mais um pouco diante aquela fonte, de uma cascata de água barulhenta. Viu-se diante à uma porta grande de madeira, na verdade uma sacada.</p><p>Subiu nela e entrou no quarto.</p><p>— Nii-san? — Os olhos brancos deixavam a folha de papel, no qual escrevia algo, para encarar o olhar do outro. Sorriu, tímida, fazia ali uma semana que não se viam.</p><p>Neji não precisou dizer muita coisa, recebeu-a, num abraço forte. O cheiro dela ainda era o mesmo, doce e sedutor. Da mesma forma que ela pensava sobre ele.</p><p>Ficaram ali por um tempo, um nos braços do outro, ouvindo o barulho da fonte se misturar com suas respirações. Não precisavam falar mais nada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shiro IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aquele era o primeiro ano que comemorariam a nova liderança do Clã Hyuuga. Agora, com seus completos vinte e dois anos, Hinata mal tinha tempo para viver algo fora de seu atual mundo; o de Líder. Problemas para resolver, reuniões sem fim, uma postura adequada diante de todos. Ali era sua nova vida.</p><p>Mesmo que o cansaço prevalecesse em seu corpo, ainda assim não deixava um sorriso sumir de seus lábios. Até ouvir seu pai ter ideias sobre seu futuro. Uma mulher não poderia assumir sozinha toda uma família importante como era aquela.</p><p>Ela fugia dessa conversa a cada vez que aparecia. Seja ela em reuniões ou em refeições dentro de casa. O trabalho não era assim tão difícil, somente deveria ter paciência com o conselho e sempre pensar bastante antes de dizer ou fazer algo.</p><p>Em Konoha, tudo parecia ainda melhor que antes. Hinata costumava caminhar algumas vezes pela Vila. Sentia falta de ter missões, sair com seu antigo time, coisa que agora era quase impossível de acontecer. Shino também vivia muito para seu clã, e Kiba agora era responsável por treinamentos de cães muito usados com os ninjas da ANBU.</p><p>Estava no seu quarto, escrevendo algo muito importante para uma reunião com membros da bouke. Era impossível não pensar em Neji. Era perigoso, pensar nele.</p><p>Sorriu terminando de escrever, e saiu do quarto. Caminhou pelo corredor, observando as folhas caírem das árvores, o vento forte tomou conta do lugar. Do outro lado do corredor, o homem destacado num kimono branco, impecável. Os cabelos soltos no vento e olhos firmes, seguiam em direção oposta à ela.</p><p>Pararam um ao lado do outro, ele numa reverencia respeitosa, e ela num sorriso tímido.</p><p>— Hinata-sama.</p><p>— Neji-kun.</p><p>Cumprimentaram-se formalmente, enquanto um grupo de jovens passavam pelo jardim, sorrindo e levando com eles uma euforia juvenil. Os dois se mantiveram um ao lado do outro, em sussurros e olhos voltados para qualquer lado que não fossem os do outro.</p><p>— Algo importante para essa noite? — Perguntou o Hyuuga cravando seus olhos brancos para um ponto inexiste no fim do corredor. O vento diminuía e os cabelos de ambos suavizavam nos ombros.</p><p>— Essa noite tenho algo muito importante para fazer. Já informei para não me incomodarem. — Lançou rapidamente um olhar para o primo. — Otousama estará fora por um dia. Retorna amanhã. — Confidenciou, dando alguns passos para frente.</p><p>— Já que Hinata-sama estará ocupada... — Respirou fundo, não precisava dizer mais nada ali. — Deixarei que repouse. Até mais.</p><p>Saiu da mesma forma que chegou, com o vento. Hinata seguiu seu caminho no oposto, mantendo o sorriso e o coração acelerado somente para si.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>A noite chegou, e como havia informado antes, Hinata se recolheu mais cedo em seus aposentos. No outro dia seria a festa para comemoração de sua posse. Um ano. Até que passou rápido. Claro que teria sido mais cansativo sem a ajuda de alguém importante para ela.</p><p>Levou para o quarto também algumas frutas, talvez batesse uma fome no meio da noite. Tomou um banho e usou uma camisola mais fina para dormir. Já era quase meia noite quando apagou a luz da escrivaninha onde trabalhava, e acendeu uma vela perto do futon. De costas, pode sentir o cheiro tão conhecido penetrar seu quarto pela janela.</p><p>As mãos enérgicas seguravam sua cintura com força, desmanchando-se nos braços quentes que a acalentava. Beijando seu pescoço e vagarosamente virando-a de frente.</p><p>Abriu os olhos, fitando os brancos lhe devorarem ainda vestida. Mordeu o canto da boca, sorrindo maliciosa. Enfiando suas mãos por dentro do kimono impecável, abrindo-o com sutileza e rapidez. Fazia já quase quinze dias que não tinham uma noite a sós, juntos.</p><p>Em todo aquele ano, fora o maior tempo que ficou longe dos braços quentes de Neji.</p><p>Provocou-o mordiscando o peito já desnudo. Percorrendo com os dedos do peito até a virilha. Sendo carregada para o futon, enquanto era urgentemente despida. A camisola caía no chão, ambos já deitados, num beijo cheio de desejo e saudade.</p><p>Gemeu quando ele apertou seus seios, acariciando a pele alva e preciosa de sua escolhida. Não parava, continuava, queria mais. Beijava, lambia, sugava os seios, tateando com as mãos o restante do corpo.</p><p>Foi virado no futon pela própria Hinata, que sentou em seu colo, percorrendo o peito nu com a boca, alcançando depois a cintura até chegar ao sexo.</p><p>Abocanhou o pênis sem timidez. Não havia ali mais barreiras impostas, com ele, conseguia ser o que fosse ser. A tal paixão pareceu crescer. E foi inevitável não se deixar levar pelo amor que se transformava.</p><p>Neji segurou as mãos de Hinata, fazendo-a se erguer e sentar no seu colo. Ela escorregou fácil nele, apertando os olhos e as mãos, com os dedos entrelaçados. Os movimentos cadenciados, os sexos se chocando em cada encontro. Gemidos sendo contidos, desejos e declarações soltas em sussurros.</p><p>Amavam-se naquela noite, como em todas possível. Como em todas as noites que sentiam que já não poderiam mais suportar a ausência um do outro.</p><p>Os corpos em tremor, recebendo o choque arrebatador das consequências do prazer.</p><p>O corpo dela foi de encontro ao dele. Como sempre deveria ser. Os carinhos não acabavam, nunca estavam satisfeitos, desejavam sempre mais. As mãos de Neji corriam as costas de Hinata, a fazendo suspirar. Mexendo nos cabelos finos.</p><p>— Eu te amo. — Neji separou bem as sílabas, sussurrando no pé do ouvido dela.</p><p>— Eu também te amo. — Sorriu. — Para sempre.</p><p>A noite era sempre a fuga de suas vidas. Um dia aquela situação não poderia mais ser levada a diante. Um dia o amor poderia ser mais importante que o respeito pela família.</p><p>Hinata sonhava, sim como todas as mulheres ela também sonhava. Queria que seu amor fosse abençoado por todos e não visto com discórdia. Só queria poder mostra para todos que o amor pode nascer nas mais diversas situações.</p><p>Neji pedia paciência para ela, seriam dois contra todos. Talvez algumas pessoas fossem mesmo dar valor ao amor, mas duvidava que essas tivessem alguma voz ativa dentro do Distrito.</p><p>Mas a Hyuuga sabia que um dia não poderia mais esconder aquilo. Foi numa noite, após se amarem mais uma vez que ela revelou:</p><p>— Neji? Você faria tudo por mim? — Ele respondeu sem pensar, alisando seu rosto.</p><p>— Tudo.</p><p>— E por um filho? — Os olhos brancos tremeram como Hinata nunca viu antes. A mão dele interrompeu o carinho, e a vida pareceu parar no tempo. Aquele tempo que tentava compreender o que acontecia. — Por um filho, será que por ele você enfrentaria a família?</p><p>Neji demorou para responder. Fechou os olhos, Hinata sentiu medo nesse momento. Talvez colocasse tudo a perder. Mas recebeu então a resposta.</p><p>— Por um filho, por você... eu enfrento. — Abraçou-a com força.</p><p>Entre pensamentos cortados e o choro de Hinata, ele procurava a melhor maneira de falar para todos que a amava. Mas não pareceu assim tão difícil, pois a amava de verdade.</p><p>Beijou-a, acariciando então o ventre dela. É! Por um filho ele faria tudo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Shiro X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As mãos tremiam numa ansiedade incontrolável. Esperava pacientemente a resposta do exame que fizera. Fazia uma semana que Neji partira para uma perigosa e importante missão. Hinata ficou sozinha no Clã, já que seu pai havia viajado com Hanabi para visitar uma outra família importante para os negócios dos Hyuugas, pois expandiram suas terras, criando mais oportunidade de trabalho em plantações.</p><p>Aproveitando a ausência de todos, foi mais fácil escapar da vigilância acirrada de e fazer uma visita inesperada ao consultório médico de uma velha conhecida.</p><p>Não tinha tanta intimidade assim com a kunoichi, durante muitos anos o máximo que tivera de sentimentos para com Haruno Sakura fora somente inveja, por ela ter o amor de Uzumaki Naruto, além de admiração, por ser uma shinobi tão forte. Não que Hinata não se sentisse forte e capaz de ser tão boa quanto a outra, mas que via nela uma forma de superar amores impossíveis e destrutivos.</p><p>A porta se abriu e de lá veio Sakura, com um papel nas mãos. Entregou a Hinata e sentou-se na mesa do consultório. Ela não costumava fazer aquele tipo de exames, estava sempre no pronto socorro do hospital ou em missões para resgate, mas quando viu Hinata e o pedido de sigilo dela, não teve como recusar.</p><p>— Bem, nessas ocasiões geralmente damos congratulações, mas eu não sei qual o seu caso. — Sorriu a kunoichi médica, observando a reação da Hyuuga ao ver o resultado.</p><p>— Eu já sabia. A gente sabe essas coisas, né? — Ela sorriu. Não devia explicações a ninguém, mas dentre tantas pessoas em seu clã ou conhecido, Hinata se viu sozinha, não tinha amigas que pudesse confidenciar, essa era mais uma coisa que invejava na Haruno, ela sempre tinha o apoio e a amizade da Yamanaka para tudo, até mesmo para a rivalidade. — Demo...</p><p>Respirou fundo, enquanto Sakura se levantava e pegava um copo com água. Entregou a Hinata, que agradeceu.</p><p>— Gomen, Hinata, nós não somos assim tão íntimas, não tenho porque fazer perguntas. Tem todo o direito de se manter resguardada, mas nesse caso, acho que eu jamais imaginei que fosse acontecer com você. — Ela não queria acusar, mas no mínimo tentar ajudar.</p><p>— Deve estar pensando que eu fui enganada por alguém que se aproveitou de mim.</p><p>— Jamais pensaria isso.</p><p>— Tudo bem, Sakura-chan. Eu sei que não sou um modelo de mulher altiva e famosa, ou atraente aos olhos dos homens, muitos tem até medo de se aproximar de mim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha uma vida pessoal e feliz.</p><p>— Desculpe, novamente. Não é assim minha visão de você, mas é que sempre a vejo tão tímida e quieta, nunca faz nada errado. Não que isso seja algo errado... — Sakura calou-se, pediu mais uma vez desculpas, não conseguia manter o ritmo da conversa.</p><p>— Sakura-chan, eu que devia me desculpar, você não tem qualquer obrigação em fazer esse favor para mim, nem ouvir os meus problemas e lamentações. Mas, eu me sinto só, gostaria de ter alguém de fora do meu mundo para conversar. Kiba e Shino não contam, eles são homens, não iriam entender o que eu estou passando.</p><p>— Que tal se fossemos almoçar na minha casa? Podemos conversar um pouco. — Sakura se levantou do sofá, estendendo a mão para Hinata, essa aceitou o convite com um sorriso mais estimulante, apertando firme o papel do exame. — Yare! Acabo de descobri que nunca a convidei para ir na minha casa.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>O almoço fora tranquilo, as conversas eram lançadas naturalmente, falaram do passado, de quando eram mais jovens, as missões de seus times. Os momentos difíceis. Sakura guardou para si a tristeza que passara com Sasuke, e a morte dele tão prematura. Hinata imaginava que aquilo a feria ainda, então nem quis mais falar sobre tais assuntos.</p><p>— Obrigada pelo almoço, posso ajudar a arrumar tudo se quiser.</p><p>— Você é a convidada, não vai fazer nada. — Levantaram-se na mesa, Sakura a puxando para o seu quarto, ali poderiam conversar mais a vontade, antes que a mãe dela aparecesse. — Okaasan tem mania de sumir e aparecer dando susto, venha! Aqui é meu quarto. Não repare na decoração, eu acho que não consigo deixar de ser menina.</p><p>A Hyuuga mesmo percebeu aquilo logo quando entrou no quarto. Bonecas e ursos em prateleiras, junto com livros e kunais. O quadro do time sete, e ao lado uma foto de Naruto com ela em algum festival. Perfumes e armas dividindo o mesmo lugar.</p><p>Hinata viu como era diferente de Sakura, enquanto a Haruno continuava dividindo dois mundos, ela como Líder se mantinha numa postura totalmente séria numa redoma de vidro.</p><p>— Já pensou em morar sozinha? Casar, ter filhos? — Não sabe porque perguntou, mas saiu tão natural que Sakura não se assustou com a pergunta.</p><p>— Muitas vezes já sonhei com isso. Mas a cada dia que passa, o trabalho, as missões, essa movimentação toda a nossa volta, o mundo mudando... eu tenho medo! Não quero que meu filho venha se machucar por ser meu filho, entende?</p><p>— Mas não sente falta de uma companhia? Amor? — Os olhos brancos pousaram sobre o quadro, onde o casal sorria apaixonados.</p><p>— Eu já tenho minha companhia, e não quero perdê-lo. — Sakura suspirou, procurando uma forma de tentar falar sobre o outro assunto. — E você? Eu sei que quando era mais nova. Digo, quando éramos...</p><p>— Sim! Eu o amava. — Era óbvia a próxima pergunta. — Mas era uma forma diferente. Puro e sem malícia. Eu não estava preparada e nem sabia exatamente o que era amar e ser amada. Minha mãe morreu cedo, desde então não me recordo de como era sentir carinho. Ao menos até alguns meses atrás.</p><p>Hinata caminhou até a janela, tentando descifrar o porque de estar tão nervosa em falar sobre o amor que sentia pelo primo. Seria vergonha?</p><p>— Fico feliz por você. Sempre te achei muito corajosa e forte. Ficava as vezes até com inveja quando o Naruto falava entusiasmado de você quando voltava de alguma missão completada com seu time. — A revelação surpreendeu a Hyuuga, que sorriu com a mão nos lábios, sentando-se ao lado de Sakura na cama. — Ele sempre fala que uma kunoichi de verdade deve ser persistente e mostrar seu valor, assim como você fazia desde pequena. Pode parecer até engraçado, mas Naruto sempre observava todo mundo, eu só descobri isso agora, que ele me confidenciou.</p><p>— Ele sempre nos surpreende. Eu espero que tudo fique bem entre você. — Não gaguejou, não tremeu, e nem seu corpo se arrepiou ao falar e ouvir de Naruto. Era real quando disse não sentir mais amor por ele, mas sempre que vinha em sua mente, os olhos azuis, algo no seu coração fazia recordar do passado, mesmo que não houvessem assim tantas lembranças amorosas, ou nenhuma. — Neji!</p><p>Hinata falou, enquanto os verdes de Sakura a olhavam curiosa, sem entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Mas o rubor no rosto da Líder, destacando mais sua pele pálida, fazia a Haruno entender, ou ao menos encaixar o que acontecia.</p><p>— É ele? O pai da criança? — Após uns segundos, a confirmação veio com uma lágrima de Hinata, fazendo Sakura ficar sem saber o que pensar e falar, era mais do que surpreendente. — E agora? Como vocês... como vão...</p><p>— Quando ele voltar da missão eu falarei com meu pai. Um bouke e um souke, pode parecer fácil, ou até mesmo insignificante para quem esta de fora, mas esse é um motivo pra uma guerra.</p><p>— Realmente, para mim não faz muito sentindo isso. Me desculpa, Hinata, gostaria de poder ajudar.</p><p>— Já fez muito, Sakura-chan. Arigatou. — Hinata levantou-se, ajeitando o obi preso ao kimono — Não posso demorar, logo sentirão minha falta, saí sem avisar, e sem escolta, os Líderes também cumprem regras.</p><p>As lágrimas ainda caíam, mas agora o sorriso nos lábios rosados da mulher não era mais coberto pela mão. Ela parecia mais a vontade.</p><p>Sakura levou-a até a porta, num gesto simples, Hinata a reverenciou, agradecendo por tudo. Estava na hora de voltar ao seu mundo.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p>O céu, antes azul, parecia tomar num vermelho profundo. A nuvens negras se aproximavam e as cores avermelhadas eram ainda mais visíveis. Não! Não era o por do sol, era sangue.</p><p>Espirrava no ar a cada golpe desferido e recebido. Ninjas encapuzados pareciam brotar da terra. O Juukenhou não parecia dar conta de tantos inimigos.</p><p>Um golpe, na primeira vértebra, fez o Hyuuga cair no chão de terra. O sangue escorreu pela boca. Arrastou-se por alguns metros, tentado se levantar. Como poderia deixar ser abatido daquela forma? De onde surgiram tantos shinobis. Virou-se, com dificuldade para respirar. O céu tornava-se escuro, ou a sua visão que já estava turva e não consegui mais manter-se acordado?</p><p>Os olhos brancos, da mulher que o aguardava em casa, tomaram conta de seus pensamentos naquele instante. Pedindo desculpa mentalmente à ela por falhar.</p><p>Antes que o golpe de misericórdia acabasse com a vida promissora do ninja da folha, o céu mudou mais uma vez a sua tonalidade, era como uma chuva, mas não de água. Uma chuva de armas sendo arremessando naquela direção.</p><p>O corpo de Neji pareceu tomar uma força incrível, levantou-se mesmo que ferido, conseguindo usar de sua defesa absoluta, repelindo as armas invocadas, que acertou os ninjas ali perto.</p><p>Caiu no chão, com o ombro deslocado e ferimentos nas costas, enquanto via o ANBU de máscara vermelha derrotar os demais ninjas.</p><p>Quando tudo acabou, fora levado em silêncio até uma caverna, aquele ponto da fronteira era perigoso até mesmo para experientes shinobis.</p><p>A máscara vermelha foi retirada, deixando brancos focarem castanhos preocupados. Balbuciou algo como um agradecimento, mas foi ordenado que se calasse para não fazer esforço.</p><p>Dormiu, logo depois que a kunoichi revelada, lhe colocou o ombro no lugar, com uma força descomunal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Shiro XI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neji despertou após um pesadelo onde não conseguia sobreviver ao ataque inesperado que sofrera. Levantou-se de uma só vez, sentindo ainda que o ombro estava enfermo. Levou a mão até ali, massageando o músculo.</p><p>A luz forte do sol entrava displicente na caverna, deveria ter dormido a noite inteira. A fogueira, em seu fim, ainda queimava fraca.</p><p>Do outro lado, estava a sua salvadora. Um agradecimento mais formal era necessário. A missão fora concluída, mas não imaginava que seria apenas uma isca para ser capturado. Cerrou os olhos, afastando os pensamentos negativos.</p><p>Uma respiração mais forte e a mulher fez-se colocar numa posição de defesa. Respirando aliviada depois, praguejando por ter dormido enquanto deveria estar vigiando.</p><p>— Ohayo. — Tenten disse, voltando a relaxar na pedra desconfortável. — Acabei pegando no sono assim que amanheceu. Gomen.</p><p>— Não há porque pedir desculpas, Tenten, aqui quem deve algo sou eu. Arigatou!</p><p>Tenten sabia que aquele seria o máximo que arrancaria de Hyuuga Neji, um obrigado solene e educado, como o Hyuuga sempre foi. Deixou de lado as formalidades, arrumando seus pertences, já que estavam acordados e visivelmente ele parecia melhor, poderiam seguir para Konoha.</p><p>— Estava em Suna, e recebi um aviso inesperado, vim o mais rápido que pude. Só você sobreviveu? — Ela perguntou enquanto ajeitava a máscara no rosto delicado. Dando então uma expressão nada suave para a kunoichi. O uniforme largo, e as faixas, nada fazia lembrar que ali era uma mulher.</p><p>— Os outros se sacrificaram... eu... tentei... — Ela sabia que ele jamais deixaria outra pessoa se sacrificar por si próprio.</p><p>— Eu sei. Mas aconteceu. Você está bem, então acho que deve honrar a memória e agradecer por estar vivo. — Tenten levantou-se, prendendo a pequena bolsa na lateral da calça. — Vamos?</p><p>Seguiram pela floresta, em silêncio. Havia ali uma saudosa lembrança de quando eram mais jovens, faltava, é claro, mais dois para manter o time completo, mas Lee e Gai partiram numa missão de auto conhecimento num lugar distante, até que eles voltassem, Tenten não iria entender o tal motivo.</p><p>— Missão em Suna? — Neji quebrou o silêncio, sabia que ela não poderia revelar nada por ser sempre missões secretas. Mas o silêncio também era algo assustador, principalmente depois de ver a morte tão próxima.</p><p>— Mais ou menos. — A kunoichi parou um instante, caminhavam lentamente, aquela parte inicial da floresta de Konoha não era segura para pular pelos galhos. — Eu me acostumei tanto a usar o uniforme, que até mesmo em viagens procuro me vesti assim, é mais vantajoso.</p><p>— Se parecer com um homem?</p><p>— Sentir esse poder. — ela quebrou um galho seco, girando-o entre os dedos. — Na verdade estou afastada da ANBU. Se me pegarem nesse uniforme posso ser expulsa. — Sorriu sem jeito.</p><p>— O que você fez... — Lembrava-se de como Tenten poderia ser dócil e ao mesmo tempo perigosa. — Dessa vez? — completou.</p><p>— Admiro-me que ainda não tenha chegado aos seus ouvidos o que ando aprontando. Parece que todos já devem saber.</p><p>— Eu não costumo ouvir fofoca das pessoas, e nem elas me contam. — A dor no ombro voltou, mas esforçou-se para não demonstrar.</p><p>— Tem razão, Hyuuga Neji está sempre muito ocupado para os amigos. Creio que ainda posso me aproveitar desse título, não? — Fitou-o, procurando que seus olhos estivessem raivosos. Não estavam, então continuou. — Não é nada bom quando se coloca uma segunda vez a vida do Kazekage em risco.</p><p>Ela esperou que ele perguntasse o que aconteceu, mas era até pedir demais, a pergunta fora feita lá no começo, se quisesse falar, que falasse, mas não esperasse o Hyuuga continuar.</p><p>— Certo Neji! Pode me chamar de irresponsável, ou dizer que é coisa de mulher, que um homem não faria tal coisa. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Se eu fosse um homem a reputação do Kage não seria muito boa. — Gargalhou, revelando a verdadeira Tenten, animada e descontraída.</p><p>— Eu não pensei em nada. — poderia ser verdade, ou mentira, mas era fato que alguma coisa fazia Neji imaginar o porquê dela ser tão adepta ao dificultoso. Tudo sempre fora batalhado pela kunoichi, o mais difícil cargo, os homens mais complicados. Isso deveria ser de sua natureza, exigente e arriscada. Sempre!</p><p>— Esta muito calado para quem não pensa em nada. — Brincou, já recebendo um olhar que conhecia bem. — Vamos! Deixe de ser durão. Eu sei que no fundo está louco para saber.</p><p>— Certo, se isso a deixa mais feliz. Me diga o que fez com o Kazekage dessa vez. — parou um minuto para pensar — e da outra também. Já que eu não sei de nada.</p><p>Tenten parou, pousando as mãos na cintura. Desde sempre aquele ali na sua frente fora um amigo, companheiro de muita coisa. Tentou afastar as lembranças que tinham na cama ou no meio do chão, mas o que a fazia sorrir mesmo, era a proteção que recebia de seu time, algo que nunca recebera de outra pessoa.</p><p>Acabou mudando o assunto em sua própria cabeça, sacudindo-a de um lado para o outro, retornando ao assunto em questão.</p><p>— Antes que tire conclusões precipitadas, eu já adianto que não estou apaixonada e nem tenho a intenção de viver um romance. Mas nos últimos meses, venho desviando a atenção do Kazekage. Ele anda displicente com algumas coisas por minha culpa.</p><p>Corou no mesmo instante, agradecendo por estar de máscara, assim Neji não iria ver. Mas o que Tenten não imaginou, foi ver um sorriso crescer nos lábios do Hyuuga. Não se lembrava qual fora a última vez que havia presenciado aquilo.</p><p>— Você e o Kazekage são amantes?</p><p>— Falando desse jeito debochado fica parecendo algo errado. — Emburrou-se, cruzando os braços.</p><p>— Realmente você gosta das coisas mais difíceis. — Neji aproximou-se dela, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. Aquilo fez Tenten se arrepiar, de medo, ou algo que não entendia. Neji era assustador daquela forma. — E ainda tem coragem de me dizer que não quer viver um romance?</p><p>— Hyuuga Neji! Eu te proíbo de pensar em algo assim, ou falar naquela palavra que começa com A.</p><p>Dessa vez a risada pode ser ouvida mais longe. Tenten tirou a máscara, estava sem ar, e suando um pouco.</p><p>— Eu não vou falar nada, você é que vai. Eu te conheço. Não sabe ficar calada. Vai acabar falando, mais cedo ou mais tarde. — Virou-se iniciando a caminhada, sendo seguido por uma kunoichi mal humorada. — Arigatou! Não me divirto assim tem tempo.</p><p>— Ora seu... — Tenten abriu um pergaminho, invocando alguma arma. — Volta aqui!</p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>O Distrito estava mais frio do que nunca. O vento insistia em bagunçar os cabelos lisos de Hinata, sentada em um banco de madeira, ao lado das flores que perdiam suas pétalas a cada balançar.</p><p>Entrelaçava os dedos, uns nos outros, organizando seus pensamentos, com dificuldade. Buscou lá no fundo a força para não perder a coragem que tiveram quando tudo aquilo começou. E como foi isso?</p><p>Hinata não tinha certeza, mas estava carente, e como um manto aquecendo seu corpo no inverno, Neji tomara posse de seu coração, aquecendo-a da solidão fria.</p><p>Ambos precisavam de amor, ambos queriam atenção, ou quem sabe afogar mágoas e tristezas. Que importa agora os primeiros passos que já foram dados? Precisavam então olhar o futuro.</p><p>E o futuro de Hinata passava pelos portões do distrito Hyuuga naquele exato momento.</p><p>Seu pai chegou da viagem, juntamente com Hanabi sorridente, que seguiu correndo até a irmã mais velha, falando tudo ao mesmo tempo, como fora a viagem, o que vira, o que gostara, o que não a agradara.</p><p>Hinata esperava que Neji chegasse antes, assim poderiam conversar melhor, sem ninguém por perto. Com o pai ali, era mais complicado, ele sempre a cercava, querendo saber tudo o que acontecia na liderança do clã. Como se ainda não confiasse plenamente nas decisões dela.</p><p>Foram para uma sala, onde o chá era servido. Logo após isso, seguiram para uma reunião de última hora. Os conselheiros sempre encontravam algo errado para jogar naquelas reuniões, querendo de alguma forma desanimá-la, ou apontar os defeitos que não pareciam ser assim tão graves aos seus olhos. Mas sempre discutidos com veemência.</p><p>Só mais tarde teve tempo para ficar sozinha. Ainda assim tinha Hanabi que queria continuar a conversa. Pediu para deixar pro outro dia, estava cansada.</p><p>Na manhã seguinte, acordou cedo com batidas na porta. Alguém havia sumido.</p><p>— Como assim sumiu? — Hinata vestiu um kimono por sobre sua roupa de dormir e caminhou apressada pelo corredor. — Ninguém some sem algum motivo. Byakugan...</p><p>Hiashi estava logo mais a frente e a impediu de continuar. Não era a obrigação de a Líder fazer aquele trabalho. A mais jovem respirou fundo, ordenando que fosse feito uma busca completa na propriedade e avançasse pela Vila, num raio de dez quilômetros a partir do ponto central do clã.</p><p>— Hinata. — Ela se virou, com a voz grave do pai lhe chamando. — Venha comigo. — Entraram numa sala, sozinho. — Vá para seu quarto, vista uma roupa apropriada que eu tomarei conta disso.</p><p>— Não, otousama. Eu não posso deixar que todos riam nas minhas costas achando que deixo tudo nas mãos de outros.</p><p>— Eu não sou outro, sou seu pai. E francamente, está claro como água que essa história de desaparecimento é uma cilada, feita pelos que não aceitam sua posição. — Hinata admirou-se com a voz soada diferente.</p><p>— Não importa! Eu tenho que mostrar do que sou capaz.</p><p>A porta fora aberta sem ser ordenado. Era Hanabi aos gritos.</p><p>— Encontraram! — Ambos seguiram para onde a pessoa que sumira estava.</p><p>Uma jovem, da família secundária. Deveria ter no mínimo uns dezessete anos. Ela não era uma kunoichi, trabalhava como vendedora numa pequena loja de verduras.</p><p>Os olhos lacrimejados da jovem, fizera com que Hinata pedisse para levá-la até algum lugar reservado para conversarem a sós. Assim, levaram-na até a cozinha, onde a própria Hinata adiantou-se em fazer um chá para acalmá-la. Pediu que bebesse devagar, para não engasgar.</p><p>Minutos de silêncio foram necessários para que a jovem assustada pudesse confiar seus segredos aquela mulher que lhe aparentava força e segurança.</p><p>— Se sente melhor?</p><p>— Sim. — Respondeu, cabisbaixa, deixando a xícara em cima da mesa.</p><p>— Qual o seu nome? — Poderia se desculpar por não lembrar, mas era difícil saber o nome de todos ali.</p><p>— Yuki.</p><p>— É um bonito nome, Yuki-chan, seu nome combina com seus olhos, iguais a neve. — Ela tentava amenizar a conversa, não querendo fazer a jovem ficar mais intimidada do que já estava. — Posso te perguntar uma coisa?</p><p>— Sim, Hinata-sama. — Estreitou os olhos para o lado.</p><p>— Você sumiu porque quis, ou foi obrigada? — Hinata não sabia explicar o que sentia, mas acreditava que uma jovem como aquela não tinha motivo algum para ser sequestrada. E como imaginou, ela estremeceu com a pergunta.</p><p>— Eu… eu... Não posso... — As lágrimas começaram a rolar pelos olhos brancos de neve. Yuki empalideceu.</p><p>— Pode e deve, eu sou a Líder, não deixarei nada de errado acontecer com você. — As palavras de Hinata pareciam um sedativo, acalmando a menina.</p><p>— Ele me mandou sumir, me deu esse dinheiro e disse para eu sumir. — Ela tirou da pequena bolsa presa na cintura, um bolo de dinheiro amassado. — Me perdoa pelo que fiz Hinata-sama, foi minha culpa, somente minha, ele não teve nada haver com isso.</p><p>— Quem? Me diga! O que aconteceu? — Não compreendia o que a jovem queria dizer com aquilo. Um palpite lhe passou pela cabeça, mas preferiu guardá-lo. — E seus pais?</p><p>— Eu não tenho. Otousan morreu numa missão, para proteger alguém da família principal, e okaasan faleceu quando eu nasci. — Ela abaixou a cabeça, gemendo de dor, baixinho. — Eu sou só.</p><p>— Nunca estamos só. Agora precisa se acalmar e me dizer o que lhe fizeram. Porque alguém mandaria você ir embora e dando dinheiro. — Ela esperou a resposta, que demorou a vir.</p><p>— Eu-eu estou grávida. — Yuki respirou fundo tomando coragem. — Hatori! Ele…</p><p>Não precisou terminar, Hinata sentou-se ao lado dela. Abraçou-a com força. Era tão nova e indefesa, sozinha então. Entendeu porque disso, ninguém ficaria ao seu lado quando soubesse. Hatori, filho de um dos conselheiros, família principal. Jamais iria aceitar um filho vindo da família secundária.</p><p>Junto com Yuki, a Líder do clã chorou. O que esperaria então quando soubessem de sua gravidez. Desejou mais do que nunca ter Neji ao seu lado, para confortá-la.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Shiro XII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era tarde da noite, Hinata não conseguia dormir. Revirava-se na cama, de um lado para o outro, o frio crescia, mas não era pelo vento que entrava por sua janela. Era um medo presente em sua vida.</p><p>Enviara Yuki, a jovem grávida, para a Vila vizinha, ela não queria mais viver ali. Ela não queria envergonhar a memória de seus pais. A única coisa que pediu foi que Hinata a visitasse algum dia.</p><p>Quem ajudou com a viagem dela fora Sakura, ainda não sabia porque, mas Hinata acreditou que somente aquela pessoa poderia ajudar naquele momento difícil.</p><p>Uma família iria hospedar a jovem, em troca disso, ela iria trabalhar na estalagem, como pagamento de sua estadia. Até que o bebe nascesse.</p><p>Esse ainda era um medo crescente na Hyuuga Líder, ela temia pelo o que aquela jovem poderia fazer, estava tão desesperada que qualquer coisa ruim passaria por sua cabeça. Por isso, pagou para que a vigiassem e desse toda a assistência necessária a Yuki, sem ela saber.</p><p>Um barulho vindo da janela, chamou-lhe a atenção, fazendo com que esquecesse, ou ao menos deixasse de lado, aquela preocupação. Vindo então outra substituir.</p><p>Sentou-se na cama, ajeitando sua camisola e os cabelos, deveriam estar amassados de tanto que remexera.</p><p>— Neji.</p><p>Sussurrou, recebendo logo em seguida um abraço quente do primo. Mesmo que o corpo dele estivesse frio com a temperatura baixa lá de fora. Para Hinata, os abraços de Neji sempre eram aquecidos.</p><p>Ela já estava a par do ocorrido na missão, recebera a notícia por acaso de alguém da ANBU. Estava junto com Sakura no momento em que soube do ataque e que a Mitsashi o salvara. Agarrou-o então com força, não querendo mais largar.</p><p>— Senti tanto sua falta, meu amor. — Beijou-lhe nos lábios, trazendo o corpo da mulher para perto do seu. Com uma fome de aninhá-la no peito, devorar os olhos em lágrimas e engolir toda a doçura que aquela mulher emanava.</p><p>Entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos desarrumados, deitando-a no futon, enquanto espalhava beijos e carícias pelo pescoço, retirava a camisola branca, deixando-a mais exposta aos seus carinhos.</p><p>Apertou-lhe as coxas torneadas, fazendo-se presente entre as pernas da mulher entrelaçadas na sua cintura. Seguravam com ânsia os gemidos mais afoitos, apertando os fios de cabelos, ambos na mesma intensidade. De loucura, prazer, num desejo descontrolado de provar o amor que sentiam.</p><p>Os seios rijos, de bicos tão rosados, era o seu convite para torturá-lo. Chupou-os com intensidade, remexendo Hinata em seu colo, fazendo com que os sexos se chocassem no vai e vem imposto por ele.</p><p>Hinata virou-o no futon, agora por cima, no comando, poderia deixar que ele lhe tomasse num amor descontrolado, mas ela também tinha seus desejos contidos, queria liberá-los de uma vez. Despiu das peças que ainda incomodavam, acariciando com as pontas dos dedos o tórax definido, abdome e os músculos com cicatrizes. Beijou, lambeu, descendo o corpo por aquele maior que o dela. Ouvindo baixo o quanto ele a desejava, queria e amava.</p><p>Agora quem se fez presente entre as pernas de quem fora ela. Dominadora, mostrando toda sua intensidade de amar e possuir o que era seu. Segurou o pênis nas mãos, massageando, logo depois chupou-o vagarosamente, brincando, atiçando. Tirando gemidos inaudíveis.</p><p>Mas não o deixou gozar, ainda não, deitou no futon, com um sorriso nos lábios. Esse que fazia o Hyuuga estremecer de tesão. Ele percorreu o corpo divino, acariciando com cuidado e ao mesmo tempo tremor.</p><p>Não queria mais perder tempo, se encaixaram num abraço, até que conseguiam enfim sentir um dentro do outro. Movimentando como podiam, prendendo os gemidos como deviam, apertando os cabelos conforme já não aguentavam mais não gritar de prazer.</p><p>Agora sim, gozaram, respirando descompassadamente, ambos fitando brancos em tremor, em ardor. Em amor.</p><p>— Eu te amo. — Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, entrelaçando os dedos e acomodando o corpo atrás de Hinata. Cheirando seus cabelos, beijando a pele suada. Não queria desgrudar seu corpo do dela. — Como você ficou essa semana? Senti sua falta.</p><p>— Poucos problemas, mas tudo bem. Também senti a sua, eu... — Mordeu os lábios, não somente pela sensação de tê-lo tão presente segurando seu corpo nu, mas também com a revelação que já era quase óbvia. — Fui ao médico.</p><p>Não queria assustá-lo, mas era impossível. Que homem não se preocuparia com uma notícia dessa? Neji a virou no futon, encarando-a preocupado.</p><p>— O que aconteceu?</p><p>— Nada! Acalme-se, eu fui fazer um exame. Aquele que eu disse que ia fazer. — Ela viu as feições mudarem, mas não sabia definir o que era. Virou-se no futon, escondendo o rosto, era uma forma de se proteger. Não queria ver algo que a desagradasse quando revelasse o resultado. — Eu estou...</p><p>— Um filho! — Neji sentou-se na cama, prendendo os cabelos grudados no corpo molhado de suor. Respirou fundo, pensando em diversas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Se deu conta de que estava distante demais da mulher que amava. — Nosso filho.</p><p>Fez questão de virá-la, e acariciar a barriga, ainda fininha, com beijos e massagens circulares. Perguntando se ela estava se sentindo bem, se incomodava, ou se precisava de algo. Hinata sorriu com a preocupação dele, amando toda aquela paparicação.</p><p>— Estou bem, juro! Estamos os dois bem. — Se beijaram e antes que os corpos se esquentassem mais, e não conseguissem parar as carícias, voltaram a se abraçar. Tinha um futuro para resolver. — Ninguém sabe. Além de você e Sakura.</p><p>— A Haruno? O que ela tem haver com isso?</p><p>— Foi ela que fez o exame discretamente para ninguém saber.</p><p>— Vou resolver tudo isso amanhã mesmo. Falarei com Hiashi-sama, e depois com minha mãe. Peço você em casamento, e vai dar tudo certo! Eu prometo. — Neji apertava com força as mãos de Hinata, era como se aquilo lhe desse força para que tudo desse certo.</p><p>— Sabe que não é tão fácil como diz. Otousan pode até entender um filho, mas um casamento de bouke e souke. A sua mãe, ela também vai falar. Todos irão falar. Neji, eu estou com medo. Não quero perder você, nem ter que entregar meu bebê para alguém cuidar só para manter as aparências. — O desespero pareceu tomar conta de Hinata, ela o abraçou, temendo ser separada do seu amor.</p><p>— Ninguém vai tirar meu filho e minha mulher de mim. Você é a líder, tem que usar seu poder.</p><p>— Eu sou uma líder com conselheiros que não me aprovam. Como vou conseguir algo?</p><p>— Vamos começar devagar! Falar com minha mãe, depois seu pai.</p><p>— Hanabi!</p><p>— Isso, vamos falar com sua irmã, ela sempre tem ideias boas.</p><p>Continuaram abraçados, cada um mantendo o outro seguro de seus pensamentos medrosos. Até o outro dia, onde enfrentariam a todos se preciso.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>A manhã estava fresca, convidativa para um passeio. Ao menos era essa a ideia que tivera quando acordou e se arrumou, antes que todos acordassem e a visse sair. Pisou o pé no chão amadeirado da varanda, cheia de cuidado para não ser ouvida.</p><p>Não adiantou muito, do outro lado estava seu pai, parado como um poste, um guarda pronto para multar quem fizesse algo de errado.</p><p>Hanabi soltou a respiração, fazendo barulho ao andar na madeira, aborrecida.</p><p>— Ohayo, otousan! Tão cedo e já de pé? — reverenciou o pai, desarrumando o laço no cabelo.</p><p>— O mesmo para você. Ia sair?</p><p>— Achei somente que o dia estava bonito demais para ficar em casa dormindo. Vamos tomar um chá, otousan, vem.</p><p>Poderia às vezes se irritar com o jeito autoritário do velho, mas o amava. Amava-o tanto que não conseguia sentir raiva.</p><p>Preparou o chá, falando qualquer coisa que não fosse chato para que ele ouvisse. Até comentar sobre o assunto da jovem grávida. Hiashi não tinha opinião sobre isso. A única coisa que sabia era que um filho não se faz sozinho, e não somente uma jovem deveria pagar por algo.</p><p>— Onde está sua irmã?</p><p>— Hinata esta dorminhoca ultimamente. Deixe ela descansar mais um pouco, a líder precisa de uma folga as vezes, né otousan? — sorriu servindo mais bolinhos e chá. — Posso começar a ter mais serventia no clã. O que acha? Tipo uma assistente. Igual é Shizune-san e a Hokage.</p><p>— Você é uma kunoichi excelente, já tem seu trabalho, para que mais?</p><p>— Não quero somente lutar. Eu tenho um cérebro também. Quero poder ensinar o que sei, ajudar a nee-chan, o clã. Acho que é meu dever como sua filha.</p><p>— Tem razão. Fale com Hinata, ela sabe melhor do que eu sobre isso. — Hiashi bebeu o chá esfumaçado, sentindo orgulho da pequena filha. — Sua irmã sempre precisará de você, Hanabi. Sua irmã é um pedaço de você, então a ajude em tudo que for preciso.</p><p>As palavras o levava para anos atrás, quando o seu irmão deu a vida pela sua. Saiu, deixando a filha pensar.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>Após um banho frio junto com o homem que lhe fizera companhia, acreditou que estava pronta para sair do quarto. Sentia ainda sono, e um pouco de enjoo. Mas nada que mudasse sua rotina.</p><p>Naquela manhã não tinha muitas coisas a fazer, na verdade era um dos poucos dias que não marcaram nada urgentíssimo para resolver. Hinata agradeceu o momento de folga. A noite havia sido muito boa para perder o humor com alguma discussão entediante com algum conselheiro radical.</p><p>No corredor de madeira, sorriu vendo as crianças do clã brincando no jardim, olhou para frente e lá estava o maior motivo de seu sorriso. Disfarçou o seu animo e se aproximou dele, que deixara seus lençóis ainda quentes assim que o dia nasceu.</p><p>— Neji-san. Ohayo! — Esperou que ele fizesse a mesura correta e continuou a caminhar ao lado oposto dele. Seguiu até onde seus instintos lhe mandavam, ou era o cheiro agradável de algo no fogo. — O que estão cozinhando que cheira tão bem?</p><p>— Ora! Senhorita líder! Enfim acordou. — Hanabi cortava algo na bancada, junto com alguma cozinheira. — Estamos empolgadas hoje, quero fazer um doce para levar de presente ao Konohamaru, ele chegou de missão.</p><p>— Um doce? Será que sobra um pouco para mim também? — olhou nas panelas, tudo parecia ser apetitoso aos seus olhos.</p><p>— Nee-chan, você pode comer tudo o que quiser. — Hanabi abraçou a irmã, sentindo ali um cheiro um tanto que já conhecido. — Estranho, esse perfume...</p><p>— O que tem? — perguntou despreocupada, mexendo nas panelas, aproveitando que a cozinheira deixou o lugar.</p><p>— Neji-niisama.</p><p>Hinata tremeu com a colher de pau na mão. Respirou fundo não deixando que a irmã mais nova percebesse algo.</p><p>— O que tem Neji? Acabo de vê-lo, está tão cansado, chegou de missão também. Depois leve algo pra ele comer. — Disfarçou com um sorriso, mas continuava a ver nos olhos de Hanabi uma dúvida.</p><p>— Acho que me confundi. — Ela tinha quase certeza de que havia sentindo o mesmo perfume quando se aproximou do primo minutos antes de Hinata chegar.</p><p>Infelizmente a manhã fora cortada por uma reunião cansativa. Mais uma, igual as outras, que muito se falava para pouco se fazer. Ela não se recordava que o pai tinha que passar por isso, seria somente para testá-la?</p><p>Dessa vez, Hanabi também quis participar, mesmo que ouvinte apenas, e como sempre, Neji também estava ali.</p><p>A cada momento Hinata tinha um surto, e acabava não prestando atenção no que diziam. Sua cabeça girava, a tontura parecia aumentar a cada palavra entediante dos homens ali presente.</p><p>Percebendo o que estava acontecendo, Neji tentou terminar a reunião, mas ainda falavam sem parar, como se o problema dos animais tratados ali fossem mais importantes.</p><p>Hinata aos poucos perdeu a noção de onde estavam, e caiu para o lado, próximo a seu pai, que a segurou no colo.</p><p>Rapidamente, Hiashi se levantou, segurando a filha nos braços e levou-a para seus aposentos. Ordenou que um médico viesse examiná-la.</p><p>Neji faria isso, iria trazer um médico de sua confiança, claro. Seria ainda mais complicado se algum Hyuuga a examinasse.</p><p>Saiu do distrito, passando pela Vila, até o centro, veloz. Procurando pela mulher que poderia ajudar.</p><p>Chegou no hospital mas ela não estava lá. Procurou em outros lugares até achá-la num bem provável. Neji parou de frente para os dois que comiam rámem.</p><p>— Haruno, preciso que venha urgente ver Hinata! — Imaginando o que poderia ser, Sakura pediu para que Naruto a esperasse no apartamento mais tarde e lhe deu um beijo, seguindo depois o Hyuuga apressado.</p><p>— Algo sério? — Ela perguntou, querendo saber o que precisava levar.</p><p>— Eu não sei.</p><p>Em pouco tempo, Sakura já estava no distrito Hyuuga, um lugar onde nunca estivera antes. A sua chegada não pareceu ser muito bem vinda, ninguém imaginou que Neji fosse buscar a pupila da Hokage.</p><p>Quando o questionaram disso, ele simplesmente disse que queria o melhor para a Líder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Shiro XIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Na época que escrevi essa história em 2009 eu estava grávida da minha filha. Então as notas dos capítulos na publicação original no site Nyah Fanfiction são em sua maioria voltados para essa fase. O que refletiu na história meu humor da época kkk<br/>A maioria dos avisos são de que eu estava com sono e preguiça de escrever kkkk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Após examinar Hinata, Sakura pode tranquilizar os outros. No quarto estava apenas Hanabi, que não saia do lado da irmã, segurando a mão dela, dizendo palavras de conforto.</p><p>Hinata estava consciente, mesmo que preferisse algo para dormir um pouco mais. Arrumando as coisas na maleta, Sakura estava um pouco insegura em poder dizer tudo na frente da irmã de Hinata, mas a própria resolveu iniciar a conversa.</p><p>— Como eu estou? Vamos ficar bem? — Hinata olhou a médica, nem lembrando-se mais daquela inveja que sentia da Haruno no passado. — Pode falar.</p><p>— Foi apenas uma queda de pressão, você passou por algum nervoso? Ou alguma situação cansativa? Acontece, mas não pode acontecer sempre. — Sakura procurou no meio de suas coisas, mas não achou o que queria. — Eu não costumo andar comigo, mas tenho um remédio para enjoos, acho que logo vai precisar. E também fiz uma lista de coisas para você se alimentar melhor. É importante nesse período. Posso pedir pra shishou examinar você, eu não tenho muita experiência nesses casos.</p><p>Hanabi até tentou entender o que estava acontecendo ali, mas tudo o que Sakura dizia a fazia ir ao ponto zero.</p><p>— Do que você está falando? Porque minha nee-chan vai ganhar peso? Ela está tão mal pra usar vitaminas?</p><p>— Hanabi... — A Haruno viu o olhar cúmplice das irmãs, deixou que Hinata contasse o que acontecia.</p><p>— Eu queria ter contado antes para você, mas soube faz pouco tempo. Me desculpa esconder isso de você. — Hinata sentou-se na cama, sem dificuldade, assustando a irmã.</p><p>— Por Kami-sama! Diz logo o que foi.</p><p>— Eu estou grávida. — Foi num sussurro que Hinata revelou, se quisesse enfrentar o pai e o conselho deveria treinar mais aquela frase, e em voz alta. Enquanto Hanabi processava a novidade, Hinata juntava forças e dizia agora o nome do pai da criança. — Antes que pense mal de mim, eu não me arrependo de nada. Nem Neji.</p><p>— Neji... — A mais nova pôs a mão na boca, surpresa demais com tudo aquilo. — Você e Neji! Mas, como é possível? Vocês dois... são tão... gomen nee-chan, mas é bem complicado de entender. Nunca imaginei... — Algumas lembranças vieram a mente de Hanabi. — Por isso vocês andam sempre com o mesmo cheiro. Tomam banho juntos.</p><p>— Hanabi! — A Líder chamou a atenção da irmã, enquanto no fundo Sakura segurava o sorriso que Hanabi não controlava.</p><p>— Quem diria. Agora tudo faz sentido. Ele parecia sempre saber quando você acordava, e vinha na cozinha pedido para que levasse algo pra você comer. Neji sempre chegava de missão, mas sumia e eu só o via um dia depois. Eu achei que ele... — Parou de falar, não querendo magoar a irmã.</p><p>— Eu sei que é estranho. Mas aconteceu. — Hinata avermelhou-se. — Eu só tenho medo pelo meu filho.</p><p>— Nee-chan, você é a líder, o que podem fazer com você?</p><p>— Hanabi, é como se não vivesse aqui e não soubesse como são os Hyuuga. Uma souke e um bouke. O que vão querer? Meu filho, uma mistura dos dois? Uma aberração aos olhos dos mais velhos. Eu não quero isso para ele. Me prometa que não vai falar nada. Preciso conversar com otousan antes. Neji quer enfrentar todos, mas eu sei que não pode ser assim tão depressa. Precisamos pensar.</p><p>— Hinata... — Sakura se intrometeu, aproximando-se. — Não há nada que eu possa fazer? Qualquer coisa. Pode ter certeza que não somente eu vou estar do seu lado, mas todos os nossos amigos.</p><p>— Obrigada Sakura. Mas essa briga é de família, ninguém pode fazer nada.</p><p>— Nee-chan. Sinto muito, eu vou ficar caladinha, e esperar você decidir alguma coisa. Prometo. — Hanabi a abraçou. Soltando logo em seguida quando o pai delas entrou no quarto.</p><p>A preocupação com a filha mais velha era evidente. Hiashi fora tranquilizado por Sakura que o informou ser apenas um mal estar. Repouso era o que Hinata mais precisava.</p><p>Neji veio logo depois, levando Sakura para fora. Acompanhou ela até a saída do distrito e lá pode conversar melhor.</p><p>Também fora tranquilizado pela Haruno, e recebeu dela uma lista de coisas necessária, como vitaminas e remédios de enjoo. Achou melhor entregar nas mãos de Neji, do que fazer isso na presença do pai de Hinata.</p><p>— Arigatou. — Sakura foi embora, fazendo o Hyuuga acreditar que ela manteria a história em silêncio.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>A manhã mal chegou e Hinata estava no banheiro, segurando-se na parede a cada intervalo dos enjoos. Não imaginou que seria tão difícil assim o começo. Como poderia pensar em algo assim, se nunca passou por isso antes.</p><p>Hanabi corria para o quarto da irmã a cada barulho. E proibia a entrada de qualquer pessoa ali. Até mesmo da empregada mais confiável.</p><p>Hiashi manteve a paciência até um certo ponto. Imaginou que um descanso de uma semana seria o suficiente para a filha melhorar, mas nada aconteceu, ela somente piorava. Imaginou todo o tipo de doença, e afastou-as uma a uma de sua cabeça, não pensando no pior. Mesmo que Hinata se recusasse a ser atendida por um médico do Clã, Hiashi chamou a mulher que sempre cuidou de suas filhas, desde o nascimento.</p><p>Fora inútil, a Líder, como uma menina mimada se trancou no quarto não deixando ninguém entrar. Poderiam com facilidade tirá-la de lá, a força mesmo, mas os princípios e respeito vinham em primeiro lugar, a força nem sempre era usada. Ainda mais num clã de pessoas tão poderosas.</p><p>— Neji. — O Hyuuga mais velho chamou, impaciente, nervoso, cansado daquela situação toda. — Faça Hinata sair daquele quarto. Avise ela que se não sair, eu a tirarei de lá. E dessa vez não vai ter compaixão. Eu ainda sou o pai dela, e me deve obediência.</p><p>— Sim, senhor. — Neji estava aflito também, mas pouco se via no seu semblante. Pedira também diversas vezes para Hinata sair e ir ao médico, poderia chamar Sakura novamente, mas era como falar com a parede. Hinata estava irredutível. — Farei o que puder.</p><p>Sentia-se totalmente culpado por aquilo. Sabia que Hinata temia os conselheiros, não queria revelar a gravidez logo no começo. Tentava tranquilizá-la por detrás da porta, mas não adiantava.</p><p>Chegou perto do quarto e bateu algumas vezes na porta, pedindo para entrar. Hanabi abriu a porta com cuidado, dizendo que a irmã não queria ver ninguém, mas após Neji avisar o que Hiashi disse, ela pensou melhor.</p><p>— Neji-nee-san, não podemos falar nada agora, eles podem faze-la perder o bebê.</p><p>— Não diga besteiras Hanabi, ninguém vai matar meu filho, não antes de eu matar quem tentar. — Ele empurrou a porta, e viu Hinata deitada no futon, choramingando. — Para com isso. É uma ordem agora. Vou te levar para o hospital, e lá mesmo irei contar para todos o que está acontecendo.</p><p>— Não! Onegai, Neji, se você me ama não faça isso comigo, por Kami-sama, eu imploro. Quero ter meu filho longe de tudo isso.</p><p>— Hinata, não seja teimosa, é uma vida aí dentro de você, o nosso filho! Eu não vou permitir que você o maltrate. — Ela chorava compulsivamente, enquanto Neji ordenava Hanabi arrumar alguma mala com roupas para Hinata. Pegou-a no colo e a apertou contra seu peito. — Eu prometi que nada de mal iria acontecer com você. Eu sou um homem de palavra.</p><p>— Onegai, cuida de mim. — Ela segurou forte nos ombros de Neji, afundando a cabeça no peito dele.</p><p>Saíram do quarto, passando por todo o distrito rapidamente, Hanabi logo atrás, tentou segurar os curiosos, e seu pai.</p><p>— Otousan, ele vai levá-la no médico. Vamos ficar na espera.</p><p>— Eu vou também Hanabi, a filha é minha que eu saiba. Neji pode ter conseguido tirá-la de lá, mas eu ainda sou o responsável por ela.</p><p>O homem saiu pisando firme em direção ao hospital, tendo a filha mais nova ao seu encalço.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Shiro XIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Os olhos estavam fracos, sonolenta e cansada. Os enjoos pareciam aumentar, mas ainda mantinha-se consciente. Hinata segurava firme a mão de seu companheiro.</p><p>Tsunade apareceu entre os corredores infinitos do hospital. Recebera a mensagem de Sakura assim que a paciente chegou. Era necessário manter a discrição naquele momento. Hinata não poderia ser alvo de fofocas na Vila, iria piorar sua situação. Estavam num quarto particular no último andar do hospital.</p><p>Neji teve que esperar do lado de fora do quarto, enquanto a Hokage examinava e coletava o necessário para exames. Tudo muito rápido.</p><p>A chegada de Hiashi não era surpresa para o Hyuuga, estava ali sentado na sala de espera, com as mãos inquietas, pensando a melhor forma de dizer tudo. Mas ainda era de vontade de Hinata ser ela mesma a contar para o pai.</p><p>— Onde esta minha filha? — Perguntou enérgico, fora complacente até demais com as loucuras da jovem. — Vou entrar no quarto.</p><p>— Não!</p><p>Neji se levantou, enfrentando-o. Informou o que Tsunade havia dito, era melhor esperar ali. Hanabi viu o clima mais tenso, somente pelo olhar do primo. Deixou os dois ali sozinhos, dizendo que procuraria na lanchonete algo para beberem e comerem.</p><p>O silêncio estava perturbador para ambos, sem notícias de Hinata, não havia nada para fazer, além de esperar.</p><p>A porta se abriu e no mesmo instante os homens se levantaram e rodearam a Godaime.</p><p>— Yare. Se acalmem. Me deixe respirar. — Ela deixou os papéis nas mãos de Sakura, que seguiu direto para o laboratório do hospital. — Bem, Hinata já devia ter vindo aqui antes, não é nada bom manter-se enclausurada em casa nesse momento. Encaminhei alguns exames, vão ficar prontos até amanhã. Mas já diagnostiquei uma anemia leve, e também pressão baixa. Não é nada bom para o início gestacional.</p><p>Os olhos brancos de Hiashi enuviaram, a respiração falhou por alguns segundos, enquanto Tsunade falava sem preocupação a situação da Líder do Clã Hyuuga.</p><p>Neji estremeceu internamente, mas manteve sua pose, os olhos cravados na médica, mesmo sentindo o tio ao seu lado prestes a perder o controle.</p><p>— Repita por favor, Godaime-sama. O que minha filha tem?</p><p>Tsunade colocou os óculos de graus, coisa que Shizune fazia questão dela usar, leu um papel aleatório que estava em suas mãos, repetindo o que acabara de fazer, como se não fosse nada demais. Justamente, tomou essa posição para manter a tranquilidade. Sabia que era ainda um segredo, mas também sabia que Hiashi jamais aumentaria o tom em sua frente.</p><p>— A gravidez é recente, sete semanas mais ou menos, farei uma ultra sonografia para ter certeza. E a anemia foi causada pela falta de ferro, isso será tratado rápido. Não se preocupe. Preciso terminar o meu trabalho, acho que vocês tem muito o que conversar.</p><p>Ela sorriu, saindo do meio dos dois e voltando para dentro do quarto, logo depois Hanabi chegou com uma sacola de papel e algumas coisas para comer.</p><p>— Eu não achei aqueles bolinhos que o senhor gosta otousan, mas tem dango. Quer agora ou...</p><p>Ela parou de falar assim que percebeu o olhar fuzilante do pai para o primo.</p><p>— Hiashi-sama. Posso explicar.</p><p>— O que Neji? O que você tem para explicar? Por acaso sabia que a minha filha estava grávida e nada me disse? — A voz era mantida baixa, mas a imposição era tão dura quanto sempre fora. — Diga!</p><p>— Sim, eu sabia sim.</p><p>— E não me disse! — Hisashi respirou fundo de olhos fechados, continuando —, Hanabi?</p><p>— Otousan, eu prometi pra Hinata que não ia...</p><p>— Me falar? E que eu jamais iria saber de algo assim? Como podem achar que eu seja tão burro?</p><p>— Gomen, era meu dever cuidar de Hinata...</p><p>— Não Neji, esse não era seu dever. Seu dever era estar ao lado dela somente a benefício do clã. Você não tem qualquer obrigação com a saúde de Hinata, ou o que acontece na vida pessoal dela.</p><p>Não houve nenhuma frase que rebatesse o raciocínio, fazendo o homem pensar melhor no que dizia. Viu a filha afastar-se para o lado de seu sobrinho.</p><p>— Demo... — Hanabi pousou a mão no ombro de Neji, mas ele a impediu de continuar a falar. Todos ali já haviam falado mais do que devia da sua vida.</p><p>— Hiashi-sama, eu sou tão responsável quanto Hinata. — Recebeu o mesmo olhar de antes que fora direcionado para a Hokage. — Sinto muito destruir a confiança que tinha por mim.</p><p>Os olhos brancos do mais velho fecharam-se imediatamente. Virou-se para o sofá no canto da sala, sentando-se. Os pensamentos se confundiam em sua cabeça, era como ver o passado bater na sua porta.</p><p>— Otousan, esta tudo bem? Onegai, beba um pouco de água. — Hanabi entregou um copo, que fora ignorado. — Beba. Droga Neji, porque não esperou outra hora para falar isso? Sabe que papai não pode receber notícias assim. Ainda bem que estamos num hospital, posso pedir para alguém vir aqui ver como o senhor está. Seu coração...</p><p>— O meu coração ainda aguenta algumas punhaladas.</p><p>— Calma otousan, não fizeram por maldade. — ela tentava ainda em vão ajudar. Hiashi virou-se para a filha, sério.</p><p>— Você é uma menina, não sabe nada sobre esse assunto! Não é?</p><p>— É, digo, não sei nada, eu só queria ajudar. — Hanabi calou-se e encolheu-se no sofá, era melhor deixar Neji falar, e não mexer mais com o coração do pai, o que ele ia dizer se a pequena dele sabia mais do que imaginava.</p><p>— Nos deixe a sós filha. — ela saiu sem pestanejar. — Então? Explique, como minha filha está grávida do primo? — Era uma pergunta com resposta óbvia, mas era necessária.</p><p>— Hiashi-sama...</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>A noite chegou rápida na Vila, ao menos era o que parecia aos olhos de Neji. Saiu do hospital, e caminhou sem rumo por Konoha. Queria poder ficar ao lado de Hinata, mas Hiashi fora mais rígido do que nunca. Não poderia esperar menos, após uma mentira depois de outra ter sido revelada. Remoía apenas a falta de oportunidade para se explicar. Jamais a abandonaria como o mais velho disse. Então preferiu não iniciar uma briga num local de silêncio, e ele próprio decidiu encerrar a conversa por hora.</p><p>Sem perceber chegou há um local conhecido de antigamente, era onde seu time costumava almoçar ou lanchar após horas e mais horas de treinamento e missões.</p><p>Entrou ali e sentou-se numa mesa do fundo. Não viu, mas era seguido por um olhar muito familiar.</p><p>— Pelos olhos perdidos, diria que precisa da famosa bebida pra levantar o astral. — Dois copos grandes eram depositados em cima da mesa, enquanto o Hyuuga fechava os olhos esperando o momento para dispensar a companhia que se alojava no outro banco na sua frente. — Vamos. Deixa de cerimônia, beber com os amigos ainda é um bom programa a noite. Não acha? Neji-kun.</p><p>Ele respirou fraco, até erguer o olhar para a mulher, que agora mantinha os cabelos castanhos soltos. Viu o sorriso dela se desmanchar quando a feição preocupada fora inevitável.</p><p>Tenten adiantou-se, perguntando o que havia acontecido. Mas Neji preferiu não dizer nada. Tomou um gole da bebida forte que era trouxera.</p><p>— Neji, não o vejo assim desde... não sei, acho que desde que perdeu a luta contra Naruto no torneio, e isso tem dez anos. — ela ainda tentava fazê-lo falar, mas sem sucesso. — Ah! Não te contei, mas sabe quem retornou a vila?</p><p>— Quem?</p><p>— Lee. — Sorriu, esperando ouvir algo, o silêncio foi maior, então ela continuou. — Marquei com ele aqui a noite pra comer algo e falar da viajem, mas ainda não chegou. Gai-sensei também.</p><p>— Então é melhor eu ir. Não estou num dia bom para conversar em grupo.</p><p>— Espere! Se quiser, podemos ir pra outro lugar, e quem sabe você me contar o que está acontecendo.</p><p>— Melhor não. Preciso voltar ao hospital. — Sentiu que falara demais.</p><p>— Hospital? O que você tem?</p><p>— Não sou eu Tenten, não se preocupe, não é comigo. — Estava se ajeitando para sair, mas outros dois copos foram servidos, e ele relaxou no banco. Se fosse agora para o hospital, provavelmente não iria poder ver Hinata.</p><p>— Está bem, não vou forçar a nada. — Calou-se e apenas bebeu, fazendo companhia para o amigo.</p><p>Ficaram assim por alguns minutos.</p><p>— Eu fiz uma besteira. — Neji desabafou, deixando a amiga mais preocupada. Ele pediu mais bebida, e o convite que Tenten fizera inocente, estava deixando-a nervosa.</p><p>— Não vá exagerar, você nunca foi muito bom pra beber tanto. Neji? Ta me ouvindo?</p><p>— Tenten, eu acabei de ferrar com a minha vida e a de outra pessoa, e você está preocupada com isso? — A bebida já falava mais alto, Tenten olhou em volta e todos os encaravam.</p><p>— Chega, vamos sair daqui. Vou deixar uma mensagem no bar para Lee, e levar você pra casa.</p><p>— Não, não, eu não volto mais para aquele lugar.</p><p>— Agora ficou louco!</p><p>Ela se levantou, pagando a conta e em seguida puxando Neji para fora do lugar. Não foi tão difícil como imaginou, mas ele era ainda mais pesado do que se lembrava. Levou-o então para o seu pequeno apartamento. Lá, o sofá virou a cama para ele.</p><p>Enquanto ouvia lamentações, foi para a cozinha, e preparou um chá forte.</p><p>— Beba logo isso e para de choramingar. — Ela segurou a xícara, forçando-o a beber tudo. — Agora me diga o que aconteceu homem.</p><p>— Ela está grávida. — soluçou, continuando. —, e agora Hiashi-sama vai nos manter separados. Você vê a burrada que eu fiz? Porque isso foi acontecer?</p><p>Tenten sentiu por ver Neji naquele estado, era óbvio o desespero dele, a dor, mas não combinava em nada com o homem que conhecia. Abraçou-o, dando força para continuar a falar. Sentindo as mãos dele tão fortes no seu corpo, era uma sensação que jamais imaginou poder sentir novamente. Fechou os olhos, afastando-o aos poucos, não era justo, não era certo aproveitar-se de um momento desse.</p><p>— Porque foi acontecer? Ora essa, não quer que eu explique né? — Sorriu, segurando o queixo firme dele. — Hiashi-sama o expulsou do clã?</p><p>— Não.</p><p>— E Hinata que está no hospital?</p><p>— Sim.</p><p>— E que diabos você está fazendo aqui na minha casa? Porque não está com ela la?</p><p>— Hiashi entrou no quarto, proibindo minha entrada, até que ele ouvisse de Hinata o que havia acontecido. Ele não deixou eu falar nada. Então saí.</p><p>— Por muito menos que isso, já vi Hyuuga Neji ser mais feroz. E agora quando se trata da mulher que você ama... fica se lamentando e esperando outra pessoa resolver sua vida? Me polpe. Você não é aquele mesmo homem de antes.</p><p>Neji a olhou incrédulo, Tenten nunca falava assim, não quando estava de bom humor. Tentou se levantar para ir embora, definitivamente parecia estar sendo um incomodo, mas a mulher o segurou pelo braço, impedindo-o de continuar.</p><p>— Ao menos tome um banho e cure a bebedeira, não vai ver Hinata com essa cara. — Foi com ele até o banheiro, praticamente jogando-o para dentro do box. — Vou buscar uma toalha, e fazer algo pra comer. Não se atreva a sumir de minha casa sem eu ver, como fazia antigamente.</p><p>Deu as costas, fechando a porta. Neji apenas cumpriu as ordens dela.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Shiro XV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O sol invadiu o quarto de hospital, Hinata apenas fechou os olhos com força, mal conseguira dormir, estava cansada e a luz incomodava. Resmungou baixinho, recebendo a atenção imediata do homem ao seu lado.</p><p>Hiashi passara a noite sentado na poltrona, velando a filha durante toda a noite.</p><p>Não deixou que ela falasse uma palavra, somente que descansasse, a conversa poderia esperar para o outro dia, quando ela se sentisse melhor.</p><p>Mexeu nos cabelos negros da filha mais velha, esperando que ela confidenciasse o que sentia naquele momento. Mas nada foi dito.</p><p>— Ohayo! Vim trazer o café da manhã. — A enfermeira entrou no quarto, empurrando um carrinho com frutas, leite e algumas coisas que Tsunade ordenara.</p><p>Hinata desaprovou algumas coisas, enjoou com outras, e acabou sendo quase forçada a comer.</p><p>— Onegai, já comi muito, desse jeito vou por tudo pra fora. — A enfermeira não insistiu mais, deixando os dois a sós. Hiashi ajudou-a com os travesseiro, acomodando melhor na cama.</p><p>— Você precisa se alimentar melhor. Sempre comeu pouco, e sempre foi enjoada com frutas, mas agora não pode pensar somente em você. Hinata.</p><p>— Otousan, eu sei, eu não sinto vontade, só isso. Não consigo pensar nisso.</p><p>— Nisso? É assim que você se refere ao seu filho? — Sentou-se na cama, segurando as mãos da filha. — Agora você tem mais responsabilidades do que antes. Uma vida, uma vida está sendo gerada no seu ventre, e eu espero mesmo que você cuide para que meu neto venha com saúde. Porque eu não vou permitir que você e Neji façam besteira.</p><p>— Onde ele esta?</p><p>— Neji? Ontem a noite ele saiu, não estava com cabeça para conversar. Eu prefiro assim, não queria saber o que meu sobrinho fez com a minha filha, não antes de saber da boca da minha própria filha.</p><p>— Otousan...</p><p>— Me escute Hinata, antes de começar a chorar. Eu sou rigoroso sim, desde sempre fui impulsionado a tomar essa postura, porque eu cresci sendo preparado pra tomar conta de todo um clã, da mesma forma que você. Só que comigo era mais complicado, o pai de Neji... ele sempre foi mais adequado para esse cargo, só que por destino eu tive que servir a família como a tradição. Não estou me referindo ao fato de serem parentes, esse já é um outro problema, mas sim o fato de mantarem tudo em segredo.</p><p>As lagrimas de Hinata escorriam pelo seu rosto. Jurava que receberia um reprimenda do pai, mas não aquelas palavras, ele estava mais preocupado com ela do que com o que todos iriam dizer. Sentia-se tola ter imaginado o contrário. Neji estava certo o tempo todo em revelar tudo, como sempre dizia, mas o medo era maior.</p><p>— Gomenasai otousan. Me perdoe, onegai. — Abraçou-o com força, puxando o soro de seu braço.</p><p>— Yare, yare, não precisa de tudo isso. O que achou que eu fosse fazer? Você é uma mulher, adulta, e apesar de jovem, já esta na liderança da família. Claro que agora será mais complicado, porque a criança trará algumas questões complicadas de serem resolvidas. Mas faremos tudo juntos. Não chore. Apenas me diga uma coisa. Quanto tempo está tendo essa relação escondida com seu primo?</p><p>— E-u, eu, quanto tempo? — Avermelhou-se como antigamente, não era conversa que imaginava ter com o pai. — Um ano, ou mais. Não brigue com ele, por favor. Eu o amo, amo de verdade. Não como um irmão, eu amo Neji tanto. Não faça nada com ele.</p><p>— Apesar de estar muito ferido com essa mentira toda, não farei nada. Ele é um bom rapaz.</p><p>— Mas ninguém vai aceitar, ele é da segunda família, e eu...</p><p>— E desde quando você se preocupou com isso? Eu sempre vi injustiças acontecerem no nosso clã, mas eu tentei mudar isso quando fui nomeado, agora é sua vez.</p><p>Hanabi entrou no quarto, um pouco acuada, achando que poderiam estar tendo alguma conversa muito seria ali dentro, e não queria entrar no meio da confusão, apesar de também ter culpa.</p><p>— Como está nee-chan? — Juntou-se aos dois. — Trouxe umas coisas para você de casa. Não sei quanto tempo vai ficar aqui.</p><p>— Eu espero que não muito. Quero ir pra casa descansar, preciso dormir.</p><p>— Para isso, faça o que a Godaime ordenar. E não seja mais teimosa, pense no que eu disse. Agora são dois. Cuide-se. — Hiashi se levantou da cama. — Preciso ir, não é bom deixar a casa vazia. — Beijou a testa de ambas as filhas, quando estava perto da porta, virou-se. — Outra coisa, assim que Neji aparecer, mande-o falar comigo.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>O cheiro de ervas despertou-o. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos soltos, e em seguida sentindo o corpo. Estava sem camisa e com uma outra calça, que não era sua. Sentou-se na cama rapidamente, esfregando os olhos. Esperando que não tivesse feito nenhuma besteira.</p><p>Neji olhou ao redor, a sala estava impecável, sem qualquer vestígio de uma noite mais agitada. Olhando melhor, percebeu que aquele lugar estava muito mais bem cuidado do que antigamente, quando passava mais tempo ali. Provavelmente, o trabalho na ANBU trouxera mais ganhos para Tenten.</p><p>Deixou o vaso de barro, o qual olhava insistente de lado, e pousou os olhos na morena que entrava com uma bandeja na mão. Foi impossível não perceber como ela estava mais bonita.</p><p>Achou melhor não continuar os pensamentos.</p><p>Tenten colocou a bandeja no chão, ainda não havia comprado uma mesinha de centro.</p><p>— Bom dia. — Sorridente, encheu as xícaras com o chá bem quente. — Como dormiu? Se é que conseguiu. — Os lábios se abriram numa gargalhada, riu ainda mais quando olhou para o Hyuuga.</p><p>— O que aconteceu? Digo, ontem a noite, não me recordo bem. Nós por acaso...</p><p>— Assim me sinto ofendida, você não se recorda de nada que fizemos ontem? Você já teve dias melhores Hyuuga! — Ela o ofereceu algo pra comer. — Foi uma noite muito boa, ao menos para mim, inesquecível. — Aproximou-se dele, abaixando a voz, mexendo nos cabelos lisos negros.</p><p>— Tenten, eu não estava em condições.</p><p>— Ah! Estava sim. Mas não se preocupe. — Afastou-se, cruzando as pernas, assoprou o chá, bebendo um gole. — A noite foi inesquecível, porque eu acho que nunca mais vou ver um homem tão sério chorar. — Mordeu os lábios, segurando a risada.</p><p>— Não precisa dizer mais nada. — Neji fez o mesmo que ela, e bebeu o chá.</p><p>— Então esta decepcionado porque não me aproveitei de você?</p><p>— Estou é curioso pra saber o porque.</p><p>— Você não é o único homem do mundo Neji. Não seja convencido, eu tenho outros planos.</p><p>Ela mudou de assunto, indo buscar as roupas dele. Havia lavado e já estavam secas e passadas. Neji bem que gostaria de saber o porque daquela mudança, Tenten estava mais madura, ficou feliz por ela.</p><p>Vestiu-se e agradeceu pela hospedagem. Era hora de encarar a sua vida real. Antes de sair, abraçou a amiga mais uma vez.</p><p>— Arigatou.</p><p>— Não por isso. Só não some. Boa sorte. — Ela o beijou na face, respirando aquele cheiro forte que sempre seria de Neji. Inesquecível.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>Antes de ir para o hospital, achou melhor procurar algo para levar de presente para Hinata. Ficou um tempo parado no meio da rua, não sabia exatamente o que poderia ser. Por sorte, avistou ao longe alguém que poderia ajudá-lo.</p><p>Seguiu-a até a loja de flores, lá foi ainda mais complicado, descobriu que não sabia muito bem qual era a flor preferida de Hinata. Não teria muito sentido levar uma igual ao do jardim do clã, ela poderia achar que simplesmente arrancou as mudas e levou.</p><p>— Homens, são completamente sem noção quando se trata de flores. Vamos ver, pode ser camélias? Se ela não gostar, podem fazer um chá. — Ino sorriu com a piada que fizera, Neji já estava cansado em ver mais um rindo dele. Fechou a cara aceitando a dica. — Certo, vou fazer um arranjo lindo.</p><p>— Obrigada. — Assim que ficou pronto, pagou e saía da loja com pressa.</p><p>— Espera, ao menos compartilhe com os amigos quem é a sortuda. Essas flores tem cheiro de amor. — Ele poderia ter saído sem dizer nada, ou ter sido grosseiro, mas relevou.</p><p>— É para Hinata!</p><p>— Oh! Eu sabia. — A loira gritou, deixando-o ir embora.</p><p>O buque era extremamente chamativo, as camélias rosadas estavam desabrochadas, e o cheiro realmente clamava atenção de todos. No hospital foi a mesma coisa, assim que passou pelo corredor, deu de cara com a Hokage e sua pupila. Sakura sorriu com olhos brilhando ao ver as flores, suspirando.</p><p>— Admirável, mas acho melhor você não entrar agora no quarto. — Tsunade o alertou.</p><p>— O que aconteceu com Hinata? — O alerta da Hokage não resultou a nada, ele invadiu o quarto.</p><p>O susto dado rendeu algumas risadas à Godaime.</p><p>— Não se desespere, ela apenas estava enjoada, achei que não fosse querer receber flores desse jeito.</p><p>Neji aliviou-se, deixando que Hinata se arrumasse melhor, não queria que ela se sentisse mal. Era possível ouvir da sala de espera o choramingar, as reclamações de que jamais iria querer vê-a novamente.</p><p>Isso até o fez sorrir, porque, enquanto Hinata pensava assim, sua vontade era de entrar ali e não deixá-la mais.</p><p>Quando fora chamado, percebeu que a surpresa já havia acabado, as flores foram entregues, ela retirou uma do buquê para segurar, enquanto Hanabi foi atrás de algum vaso para por o restante.</p><p>— Poderia ter avisado que estava aqui, olha só como eu estou. Tão feia, não quero que me veja assim.</p><p>— Para mim você está linda. Perfeita.</p><p>— Não minta Neji, olhe só, passei mal a manhã toda, nada para no meu estômago, e agora vi o quanto engordei.</p><p>— Hinata, você está grávida. É o que acontece, não?</p><p>— Fala como se fosse fácil, não é seu corpo que está sofrendo.</p><p>— Por favor, não seja assim tão pessimista, alguma coisa boa há de vir, por exemplo, nosso filho.</p><p>Tentou beijá-la, mas foi afastado pelas mão dela.</p><p>— Não me anime, eu não estou mais aguentando as pessoas falarem pra eu ser forte, sorrir. Porque não estou me sentindo bem. Como vou sorrir? Ainda mais depois que papai passou a noite aqui comigo e foi totalmente carinhoso, como nunca fora antes.</p><p>— Vocês conversaram?</p><p>— Sim, ele quer falar com você. Mas não vá agora, quero que fique comigo, onde estava? Hanabi foi para casa e não te viu la.</p><p>— Depois falamos disso, acho que precisa descansar, você e o bebê estão...</p><p>— Chega!!! Chega!!! Não quero mais que fale assim. Para!! Tudo é “o bebê e você”, cansei. Para de querer cuidar de mim, não vai adiantar nada. — As lágrimas dela caíam desesperadas, as mãos tremiam. Hinata enfiou-se embaixo do cobertor, pedindo para ficar sozinha.</p><p>Sakura apareceu em seguida, levando Neji para a sala de espera. Tentou explicá-lo que algumas vezes é normal o descontrole, ela estava muito sobrecarregada e precisava apenas de descanso com os hormôniso enlouquecendo dentro dela.</p><p>Neji não queria deixá-la, mas após falar com Hanabi, achou melhor deixar Hinata nas mãos das médicas e ir até o Clã. Já havia passado da hora de conversar com o tio, e quem sabe futuro sogro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Shiro XVI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O caminho não era assim tão longo como estava percorrendo. Cruzou algumas vielas que não costumava seguir, andou mais alguns metros desnecessários. Mas no final, chegou naquele lugar onde provavelmente seria decidido o seu futuro.</p><p>A reação de Hinata no hospital era um tanto confusa para entender. Não restava dúvidas de que tudo era mais difícil para ela, talvez não tivesse conseguido esclarecer que faria mesmo de tudo para que nada de mal acontecesse.</p><p>Pensando e pensando, percorreu os corredores vazios da mansão, até chegar na sala onde Hiashi costumava tomar seu chá.</p><p>Mas ele não estava ali, Neji fez o caminho contrário, até se encontrar com a velha mulher que cuidava da casa.</p><p>— Hiashi-sama, saiu cedo, ele disse que viria procurá-lo.</p><p>— E onde ele está?</p><p>— Da última vez que vi, ele estava no jardim, conversando com sua mãe.</p><p>Neji fechou os olhos, torcendo o pescoço para o lado, estalando-o. Não havia esquecido de sua mãe, mas queria deixar a conversa com ela para depois. Os dois juntos seria um tanto que complicado.</p><p>Saiu da mansão e seguiu para o jardim, como era grande, não imaginava em qual canto achá-los, e certamente não iria perguntar a ninguém.</p><p>Sentou num banco de madeira, provavelmente os dois estavam falando de sua vida, seu futuro, o que iriam resolver. Perda de tempo, claro. Não iria aceitar imposição de mais ninguém na sua vida.</p><p>Ouviu passos se aproximando, levantou-se e ficou mais afastado. As vozes aumentavam a cada passo, pode ter certeza de que eram eles.</p><p>A mulher caminhava lentamente, observando as flores e os arbustos crescidos, ouvia atenta o que o homem lhe dizia, sem atrapalhar uma palavra sequer.</p><p>Neji examinou a mãe, a calma, e o olhar que ela lançava para o tio, silenciosa. Uma mulher com aparência jovial, os traços aristocráticos deixava-a com o ar ainda mais sério.</p><p>Hiashi a conduziu até o banco de madeira, e ambos sentaram-se.</p><p>— Queria poder saber o que fazer nesse momento, Nana. — O olhar da mulher seguiu por entre as flores até chegar ao homem ao seu lado.</p><p>— Não há nada que você possa fazer, além do que já faz pela família. Hiashi, não é você quem tem que tomar qualquer atitude. Nossos filhos são adultos, inteligentes, sabem o que fazem. Nós apenas devemos apoiá-los no que decidirem.</p><p>— Tudo parece tão mais simples quando você quem diz. — Ele respirou fundo. — Mas o conselho…</p><p>— Hiashi, o conselho não é mais importante que nossas vidas. Nossos filhos. Se eles acharem que é errado uma Líder assumir um filho nessas condições, é porque nada do que fizemos no passado foi importante. Lembra-se? Nós também sonhávamos com um lugar mais justo, para o futuro. Que é agora.</p><p>— Nana, o passado nos mostrou que a injustiça ainda fala mais alto. Senão, meu irmão...</p><p>— Meu marido foi um herói. Ele guardou o segredo do clã, salvou você, e nossos filhos. E se eles encontraram o amor juntos, o que podemos fazer? É como a história se repetindo novamente. Mas dessa vez, onegai Hiashi, dessa vez vamos fazer de tudo para que sejam felizes.</p><p>Nana se levantou, retirando dos olhos os fios negros que insistiam em cair em seus olhos.</p><p>Hiashi a acompanhou no mesmo movimento. Ficaram segundos se olhando, Nana esticou a mão até o ombro do cunhado, entregando-o com a outra mão o lenço que segurava.</p><p>Neji viu a mãe se afastar, saindo então detrás da árvore. Esperou que Hiashi dissesse algo, mas ele parecia inerte em seus pensamentos.</p><p>— Hiashi-sama, podemos falar agora? — Um pequeno silêncio, até o homem prestar atenção em que lhe chamava.</p><p>— Achei que demoraria mais para me procurar, Neji. Mas vejo que me engano as vezes. Acabo de falar com sua mãe, sinto muito se queria dar a notícia você mesmo, mas já que não veio para casa essa noite, ela se preocupou.</p><p>— Eu... eu iria... — as palavras secaram.</p><p>— Sim, eu sei. Eu só preciso saber uma coisa.</p><p>— Eu irei dizer tudo, tudo o que aconteceu, não quero que…</p><p>— Neji, eu não estou interessado em saber tudo. Ainda sou o pai de Hinata, e não me sinto confortável em saber que minha filha está grávida. Solteira e grávida.</p><p>— Mas eu quero me casar com ela. Já havia dito isso antes, mas Hinata ficou com medo e não quis no momento. — Hiashi continuou falando, mesmo com o nervosismo do sobrinho.</p><p>— Existem coisas que um pai não gosta de saber sobre sua filha. Mas há coisas que não podemos fechar os olhos. Hinata não parece preparada, mas uma vez eu a subestimei, não vou fazer novamente. Se você realmente vai assumir tudo o que fizeram, façam isso juntos. Assim que ela sair do hospital irão falar na frente do conselho qual a decisão que tomaram diante dos fatos. Eu não irei argumentar nada antes disso. Já abusaram da minha paciência uma vez, não façam novamente.</p><p>Ele saiu, deixando Neji sozinho no jardim.</p><p>Simples demais, fora fácil e sabia que isso era causado pelas palavras da mãe. E era essa que deveria conversar. Mas não parecia tão fácil.</p><p>Chegou na casa, o cheiro de chá era já esperado, como se ela soubesse todos os seus passos. Como sempre fora.</p><p>Na sala, estava ela, sentada diante o incenso e uma imagem de seu pai. Neji aproximou-se lentamente, sentando-se ao lado da mãe.</p><p>— Okaasan, me perdoe por ter guardado um segredo e envergonhado o nome de meu pai.</p><p>Neji fez uma mesura, apoiando a testa até o chão, em respeito a mãe.</p><p>— Levante filho. Não tem do que se vergonhar. Ainda não. — ela descansou os olhos, virando-se para o único filho. — Neji. Sou sua mãe, o respeito que deve a mim nada tem haver com suas atitudes pessoais. Estou apenas triste em saber que não confiou em sua mãe. Mas nada de grave aconteceu, isso é o mais importante.</p><p>— Ainda não aconteceu.</p><p>— O que quer dizer com isso? Acha que um filho é um erro grave? Ora essa, ninguém jamais irá tocar ou ousar falar dessa criança. Felizmente, todos aqui tem muito o que nos agradecer. Agradecer ao seu pai. E a honra que ele deixou como herança, é forte o bastante para fazer esses velhos ficarem quietos. — serviu o chá quente, esperando que ele bebesse. — O que está feito, está feito.</p><p>— Arigatou, okaasan. — Neji fechou os olhos, ouvindo a voz da mãe lhe acalmar o espírito.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sempre quis colocar a mãe do Neji numa história.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Shiro XVII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Já fazia uma semana que Hinata estava fora de casa. Não era necessário tanto tempo assim no hospital, mas Hinata era irredutível com sua decisão, sendo apoiada pela irmã que não saiu de perto dela.</p><p>Apesar de visitá-la todos os dias, poucas vezes Neji conseguiu entrar no quarto. Preferia deixar que descansasse, do que mais uma vez entrassem em conflito por qualquer assunto bobo.</p><p>Conflitos esses que fazia ambos ficarem com medo. O medo do futuro, de como iriam manter a relação. Tal relação que Hinata sentia pânico ao imaginar que poderia acabar.</p><p>— Nee-chan! Para com essa paranoia. Parece que tem doze anos de idade. Porque Neji ia te abandonar com um filho? Ele já não falou com o nosso pai? Então qual o medo.</p><p>— Hanabi, como você pode ter certeza de que ele está fazendo o que realmente deseja? E se não me amar mais? Olha como eu estou? Pareço doente.</p><p>— Pra mim, você parece grávida.</p><p>— Justamente isso, grávida, enjoada, gorda, feia, sem jeito. O que há em mim que possa atrair o olhar dele? — Hinata cruzou os braços, fazendo Hanabi ter quase certeza de que não iria engravidar nunca.</p><p>A porta se abriu no mesmo momento, a mulher de olhos cor de mel, sorria para as duas Hyuuga.</p><p>— Os homens são imprevisíveis não são? Bem, na minha idade eu já vi muita coisa. Mas nunca uma história como a de vocês dois. Neji parece tão certo do que está fazendo. Porque acha que irá mudar tudo?</p><p>— Hokage-sama, eu não sei. Se soubesse a resposta, não estaria assim.</p><p>— Deixe o medo de lado, porque é isso que esta acontecendo. Não pense nos outros, tem que pensar em você. Não somente para o bem estar do bebê, mas para seu próprio bem estar. Agora, eu vim aqui te dar alta. Já chega de hospital, você não está doente, e posso usar esse quarto para quem realmente precisa.</p><p>— Mas está cedo ainda para voltar.</p><p>— Está cedo para você começar a resolver sua vida. Aliás, a vida de vocês três. Já enviei alguém para avisar no Clã que vai sair em uma hora. Então é melhor se preparar.</p><p>A Hokage saiu, com o mesmo sorriso de antes, e algumas olheiras também. Parecia cansada, ou era Hinata que a deixava daquele jeito?</p><p>— Tá vendo nee-chan? Nem a Hokage aguenta mais você. To começando achar que o Neji vai ter problemas.</p><p>Hinata ignorou a irmã, saindo da cama rapidamente, mais um enjoo. Correu para o banheiro e se trancou la. Após um banho e mais enjoos, conseguiu finalmente se aprontar.</p><p>Hanabi, sentada numa poltrona, folheava uma revista, as roupas da irmã, que havia buscado todos os dias, estavam arrumadas numa mala. Em pouco tempo um rapaz ajudou carregando-a.</p><p>Hinata caminhou pelo corredor, até aquele momento só haviam boatos de que a Líder jovem do Clã Hyuuga estava internada no hospital.</p><p>Todos não a encaravam diretamente, mantinham os olhares baixos, mas Hinata sentia-se observada.</p><p>Na saída, deparou-se com Sakura e agradeceu por tudo, não viu mais ninguém ali. Imaginando que pudessem tê-la esquecido.</p><p>Já estava a um passo de deixar a lágrima cair, quando sentiu o perfume discreto tomar conta do lugar. Era ele.</p><p>Segurou firme nas mãos de Neji, que a acolheu com os braços. Então sentiu-se segura e pronta para voltar.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>Era uma cerimônia como todas as outras. O por do sol, um convite para um chá. E uma reunião marcada de última hora.</p><p>Havia tensão em meio aos reunidos na imensa sala iluminada pelo sol fraco da tarde. As luzes estavam sendo acesas aos poucos.</p><p>A curiosidade aumentava, alguns tinham certeza do que poderia sair daquela reunião, outros nem tanto. Mas, o que lhes deixava mais curiosos era a presença da mulher que pouco participava desses encontros.</p><p>Hyuuga Nana estava sentada ao lado do irmão de seu falecido marido. Hiashi pouco argumentou com os membros do conselho, mas todos vieram de bom grado ouvir o que tinham para falar, parecia ser cada vez mais sério.</p><p>Os olhares dos homens ali presentes se cruzaram, conforme outro casal caminhava pelo meio da sala chegando até os pais de ambos.</p><p>Neji foi convidado por Nana para sentar ao seu lado e Hinata por Hiashi.</p><p>O chá fora servido, mas pouco degustado. Não eram muitos homens ali presente, uns oito, mas não seria necessário a presença de todo o clã. Afinal, era somente um comunicado.</p><p>— Agradeço que todos tenham aceitado meu convite. Mas não serei eu quem falará essa hoje. Irei passar a palavra para Hinata, a Líder, mesmo que ela ainda necessite de todos aqui para muitas questões a resolver, a que irá trazer agora é algo particular.</p><p>Hinata apertou as mãos, olhando fixamente para a irmã que estava na entrada do lugar. Hanabi ficou ali propositalmente, sabia que a irmã mais velha ia precisar de um ponto de firmeza naquele lugar.</p><p>Com a ajuda de Neji, que parecia mais preocupado do que nunca com ela, e isso a deixou mais aliviada quanto algumas dúvidas que tinha, ela se levantou e encarou todos os olhares.</p><p>— Agradeço pela presença de todos. Eu somente gostaria de fazer um comunicado. Esse, não como líder do clã. Mas, sim, como Hyuuga Hinata, a filha de Hyuuga Hiashi. — respirou pausadamente, continuando. — Como sendo uma kunoichi, eu deveria ter mais deveres a cumprir pela Vila, mas com o encargo do Clã, eu preferi deixar esse sonho de lado. Minha vontade era entrar para ANBU, sendo que já havia recebido um convite para isso, mas escolhi minha família. E, mais uma vez, escolho minha família. Mas essa é diferente. Eu quero informar a todos que estou esperando um filho, e essa criança está em primeiro lugar daqui para frente, por isso, nada mais justo que pedir para que meu pai retome seu posto. Mas, como todos sabem, ele nunca deixou de ser o líder. Eu apenas estou cumprindo com regras, então... não vejo motivos para não continuar como tudo era.</p><p>Ela deu uma pausa, esperando que alguém dissesse algo. Mas o silêncio estava impregnado na sala. Os olhares que tanto sentia medo, lhe cortavam a alma, imaginando o que cada um estaria pensando dela. Mas nada era tão importante quanto poder dizer alto que esperava um filho. Mas isso não era tudo.</p><p>Neji não deixou que Hinata falasse sozinha. Ele deu um passo a frente e reverenciou a todos no recinto. Pediu a atenção deles, e desculpas pelo ato.</p><p>— Não é justo que Hinata-sama lhes diga tudo. Eu estou aqui para fazer valer o que disse a ela alguns meses atrás. — O Hyuuga virou-se para a prima, encarando os brancos que tremiam de ansiedade, ou medo. As vezes nunca sabia o que sua amada sentia, mas sabia que uma única palavra a fazia acalmar-se. — Como já disse uma vez, eu repito aqui na frente de todos. Hinata, eu vou assumir essa criança, mas, principalmente, quero assumir perante todos aqui presentes que eu amo você. E vou me casar com você. Não apenas pelo nosso filho, mas sim porque eu estou certo de que não há outra pessoa que possa me fazer melhor do que você.</p><p>O silêncio dos demais foi quebrado por diversas vozes falando ao mesmo tempo. No fundo da sala, Hanabi sorria, tampando a boca com as mãos, para ninguém ver.</p><p>Nunca vira um homem, ou melhor, nunca vira nenhum Hyuuga declarar-se tão abertamente na frente do conselho, achou aquilo a coisa mais linda. Suspirou feliz pela irmã. Sonhando com um “amor” desse também.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Shiro XVIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“E vou me casar com você. Não apenas pelo nosso filho, mas sim porque eu estou certo de que não há outra pessoa que possa me fazer melhor do que você.”</p><p>As palavras de Neji abalaram não somente os mai velhos do conselho que faziam cada qual um julgamento separado dos primos.</p><p>Mesmo sabendo que poderia criar um caso grande com tudo aquilo, Nana estava orgulhosa pelo filho, via nele a personificação do falecido esposo. Fechou os olhos, recordando-se do momento em que fizera o mesmo, anos atrás. O pedido de casamento, os burburinhos, e somente uma pessoa ao lado deles.</p><p>Nana olhou para Hiashi, um olhar cúmplice, a mesma coisa o homem pensava. No passado.</p><p>— O que está acontecendo Hiashi? Como deixou tudo isso passar despercebido por debaixo de seus olhos? Um absurdo. — O que falava era um dos homens mais velhos ali, um tio-avô de Hiashi. O mais respeitador das regras antigas. E o sobrinho-neto sabia que não haveria conversa ou retórica com o ancião. Preferiu deixar que ele falasse, e falasse, e falasse. Até que estivesse cansado ou sem voz. Seria mais fácil.</p><p>Diversos outro retrucaram, alguns poucos a favor ousava dar parabéns para os pais do casal.</p><p>— Hiryu-sama, os jovens de hoje são assim mesmo. Estão apressados para tudo. Se ambos desejam se casar, que faça o casamento. E que a criança nasça com saúde, nossos ancestrais irão abençoar essa união. — Keigo era o mais jovem do conselho, tentava quebrar algumas barreiras antigas, mas ainda era complicado. — Nossa querida Líder já tem idade o suficiente para saber o que está fazendo.</p><p>— Keigo-san, não acredito que vá compactuar com essa história absurda. Uma criança irá nascer no meio de tudo isso. E o que ela será? Da primeira ou da segunda família?</p><p>— Façamos uma terceira família então para os “mestiços”. — Ironizou o homem, caminhando até Nana. — Parabéns! Seu filho puxou mesmo ao pai.</p><p>Ele sorriu, reverenciando a mulher. Neji não entendeu o porque daquele comentário. Hinata não sabia o que falar naquele momento.</p><p>— Senhores, por favor, façam silêncio. — A voz suave de Nana ecoou pela sala, fazendo todos se calarem. — Bem, pelo o que todos aqui sabem, o casamento não tem qualquer objeção. Eles são adultos, primos, da mesma forma que meu marido e eu éramos quando mais jovens e decidimos nos casar. Naquela época eu abri mão de tudo, da família principal, da minha vida como kunoichi, dos meus laços maternais, tudo porque tive um filho com alguém da família secundária. Posso me arrepender hoje de ter abdicado de certas coisas, mas ainda assim faria tudo igual se pudesse. Acho que devem muito ao meu marido, poderiam pagar a dívida ao filho dele.</p><p>— Do que etá falando okaasan? — Neji soltou por um instante as mãos frias de Hinata. Segurando então as de sua mãe.</p><p>— Meu filho, me perdoe, eu poderia ter brigado por você, mas não o fiz, achei que seria certo a esposa seguir o marido em qualquer situação. E eu segui seu pai. E todos nos deixaram em paz. E hoje tudo se repete, engraçado isso, mas parece que já está na hora de algo ser feito. Espero que dessa vez as coisas saiam mais fáceis.</p><p>Pouco a pouco, foram deixando a sala. Hyriu saiu resmungando das mudanças que ocorrem com o tempo.</p><p>— Essa até que foi fácil. — Keigo se aproximou de mãe e filho. — Mas eles vão fazer questão de perturbar vocês como fizeram com Hiashi e Nana. Não é minha querida?</p><p>— Ainda estou aqui para ajudar Keigo, assim como fiz com meu irmão. — Hiashi se aproximou. — Mas eu agradeço que esteja aqui. Um dia quem sabe, algumas coisas possam mudar.</p><p>— Otousan. O que quer dizer com isso? Já não aceitou nosso casamento?</p><p>— Hinata, o casamento não é o problema, mas sim a divisão da família. Essa questão resolvemos depois. Eles nada podem fazer contra vocês.</p><p>— Bem, se me permite... Nana, posso acompanhá-la até sua casa. Já esta noite, ou podemos tomar uma sopa. O que acha?</p><p>— Seria bom Keigo, não gostaria de ir junto Hiashi? — Os olhares dos dois homens se cruzaram.</p><p>— Não vejo porque não. — o sorriso tomou forma nos lábio de Nana. — Neji, leve Hinata para casa, ela saiu do hospital hoje, não pode ficar abusando do tempo, já esta ficando frio.</p><p>Saíram os três, recordando algumas lembranças do passado. Hanabi deu um beijo de boa noite no pai, e deixou-os seguir.</p><p>— Tia Nana está disputada. — A mais jovem sorriu.</p><p>— Hanabi! Neji pode se ofender. — Hinata a reclamou, mas percebeu que Neji não ouvira o que a prima disse. — Algum problema?</p><p>— Eu não sei. Estava esperando que todos ficassem contra, mas assim que okaasan falou, parece que todos concordaram, ou não tiveram escolha.</p><p>— Vamos fazer o que meu pai disse, deixemos isso pra depois. Que tal? Estou faminta. Vamos logo jantar, ouvir que eles vão comer sopa me deu até vontade.</p><p>— Ah!!! Que lindo nee-chan, os desejos começaram. Vamos! Eu mesma farei a sopa pro meu sobrinho</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>Era início de uma nova noite e um novo desejo a ser caçado por toda a vila. Algumas vezes eram suspiros artesanais, outros frutas que nem na vila existiam, e na maioria das noite eram doces, muitos doces. E naquela noite em especial, um desejo perturbador a deixou sem vontade de comer mais nada.</p><p>Hinata estava já com quatro meses de gravidez, o casamento marcado para dali três semanas. Ela tentava a todo custo não abusar dos alimentos que a deixava mais inchada, reclamava a toa do peso que ganhara devido os doces comidos em horários errados. Mas era impossível resistir.</p><p>O quarto de Neji era próximo ao dela, isso facilitava a comunicação. Hinata gritava e Neji atendia.</p><p>— Sentiu algo? Que houve?</p><p>— Neji-kun... — Ele já sabia. Quando ela vinha com o “kun” alguma coisa queria. — Não consigo dormir, estou com aquela torta de figo na cabeça desde a hora do almoço. Eu tentei esquecer, mas parece que to sentindo o gosto da torta aqui na boca.</p><p>— Figo? Onde vou achar uma torta de figo?</p><p>— Em alguma venda? Naquela onde você compra os meus dangos. — Ela sorriu, com os olhos pedintes, era impossível ele resistir aquele olhar.</p><p>— Tudo bem, vou procurar. Mas Sakura já alertou de que você não pode abusar tanto assim dos doces, essa será a última torta da noite. Promete?</p><p>Hinata cruzou os dedos, prometendo. Antes que ele saísse do quarto, ela o chamou.</p><p>— Neji-kun, eu te amo... — Neji voltou, e a abraçou, beijando-a em seguida.</p><p>A noite não era o seu maior problema, e sim ouvir do doceiro que não haviam tortas de figo. Ali tinha morangos, cremes, dangos, mas nada de figo. A última torta acabara naquela tarde. Neji foi até uma venda de frutas, e por azar alguém comprara a última caixa de figos que o comerciante possuía.</p><p>— Ta de brincadeira. E agora?</p><p>— Senhor Hyuuga, a próxima remessa será daqui três semanas. — Neji sabia que Hinata não iria aguentar tanto tempo. Ou pelo menos não queria ouvir as lamentações dela.</p><p>— Sabe quem comprou os últimos figos? — perguntou quase que desesperado, não queria pensar mais em Hinata daquela forma.</p><p>— Bem, se não me engano... acho que foi a florista...</p><p>— Yamanaka?</p><p>— Sim, a loira. Ela reservou os figos ontem e os buscou hoje.</p><p>Neji agradeceu e saiu em direção ao outro lado da Vila. Já era tarde para encontrá-la na floricultura, então seguiu para a casa dos Yamanaka. Ao chegar lá, percebeu que nunca havia entrado naquele lugar.</p><p>— Neji! Aconteceu alguma coisa grave? — sim, porque somente algo muito grave o levaria ali. Ino se adiantou imaginando diversos problemas ou catástrofes.</p><p>— Me desculpe vir até aqui essa hora, não quero incomodar, mas é algo sério sim. — Assim que terminou de explicar a situação, ele viu a loira cair na risada. — O que é?</p><p>— Se eu contar pra alguém, ninguém acredita. Neji quer meus figos.</p><p>— São para Hinata! — Aborreceu-se, mas não poderia parecer tão bravo, senão ela não daria.</p><p>— Mas acho que só sobraram uns quatro ou cinco, isso dá para fazer a torta?</p><p>— Eu não sei, me diga você.</p><p>— Abusado, só porque comprei acha que eu sei fazer torta? Eu comprei pra arranjos e cestas que me pedem na floricultura. Conhece alguém que faz torta de figo?</p><p>— Não... — Ele pensou melhor. — Se bem que... conheço sim. E pelo que sei, ela faria uma torta com um figo só se preciso.</p><p>— Nossa, que confiança. Se é assim, eu lhe dou os figos.</p><p>Os figos agora em suas mãos, já não eram mais o problema. Agora o problema era saber se a pessoa em quem estava depositando sua confiança estava em casa, ou quem sabe num bar, ou em missão, ou acompanhada.</p><p>Neji parou diante da porta do apartamento iluminado, e ouviu vozes, risos. Deveria ser uma péssima hora. Mas mesmo não querendo atrapalhar, precisava. Ou era isso, ou ouvir o choro de Hinata. Já começava a se sentir péssimo por pensar assim. Bateu logo na porta e esperou.</p><p>— Neji, O Pai do ano, que surpresa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Não tive desejos na gravidez :(<br/>A não ser um abacaxi proibido.<br/>Na época eu morava em uma casa bem grande e também moravam outras pessoas nessa casa. Uma pessoa comprou um abacaxi e essa pessoal não gostava de dividir s coisas dela. Enfim, um dia ela foi para a igreja e eu comi o abacaxi dela escondido HAUHAUHAUHUHHUAHU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Shiro XIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Um sorriso marcante nos lábios carmim, denunciou que realmente deveria estar atrapalhando algo.</p><p>— Desculpe Tenten, não quero te atrapalhar, mas preciso de um favor sério.</p><p>Ela enrrugou o cenho, chamando-o para entrar.</p><p>— Você não atrapalha nunca. — Tenten observou o amigo, imaginando porque ele estava com um saco de figos nas mãos. — O que aconteceu?</p><p>No meio da explicação, Neji ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha, realmente era desconfortável atrapalhá-la. Ouviu a voz familiar, e quando estava quase certo de quem era que fazia companhia para ela, se calou e a olhou sério.</p><p>— Lee?</p><p>— Oh!!! Neji. — Ele se aproximou, puxando o ex-companheiro de time pra um abraço. — Já faz dois meses que eu voltei e ainda não nos encontramos.</p><p>— Neji, o Lee e eu combinamos de sair, mas Gai-sensei esta atrasado. Você não o viu por aí pagando alguma aposta com o Kakashi-sensei né?</p><p>— Não, eu estava atrás dos figos.</p><p>— Uhm! Figos tem muitas vitaminas, me dá um? - Lee esticou a mão, levando um tapa de Tenten.</p><p>— Não! São pra Hinata.</p><p>— Mas o que você quer exatamente? — Tenten perguntou tirando a sacola da mira de Lee.</p><p>— Torta de figo ainda é sua especialidade? — Recordava-se de que Tenten era uma lástima na cozinha, a única coisa que sabia, era fazer torta que sua mãe lhe ensinara quando criança.</p><p>— Quer que eu faça torta de figo pra sua futura esposa? Ora, ora. Estamos indo para onde? — Sorriu, fazendo uma brincadeira. — Hey! Eu até posso fazer, mas vai ter que sair com a gente, como antigamente.</p><p>— Não posso, Hinata está um tanto sensível ultimamente, ela pode não gostar.</p><p>— Se não perguntar, nunca vai saber. Fala com ela. — Tenten bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu dizer não para o Hyuuga.</p><p>Duas horas depois a torta já estava pronta. Gai-sensei chegou bem a tempo de sentir somente o cheiro e assim como Lee, ficar na vontade.</p><p>Neji agradeceu Tenten, prometendo que, assim quando for possível, iria sair com eles, mas gostaria de fazer isso com Hinata ao lado.</p><p>— Quem diria, Hyuuga Neji encoleirado. — ela sorriu, tocando no ombro do amigo. — Vai ser divertido se Hinata quiser sair com a gente, podemos levá-la naquele restaurante que tem um aquário grande, lembra-se?</p><p>— Claro, Tenten. Eu não me esqueço do que vivi. Eu só não quero dar motivos para falarem na família. Nunca liguei pra isso, mas agora não sou sozinho, tenho que pensar no meu filho.</p><p>— Eu entendo. Me diz uma coisa, esse casamento, eu não sei como devo ir. É tradicional, tenho que ir encoberta, ou vai ser mais descontraído.</p><p>— Você vai como achar melhor, vai ficar bonita de qualquer jeito. Só convidei os amigos mais próximos, para não ter que olhar só pra Hyuugas, porque se fosse depender de mim seria no templo num colina bem alta.</p><p>— Neji, você fez uma piada. — Ela sorriu batendo palmas. — Esse casamento vai ser um sonho.</p><p>Ela avermelhou-se, pedindo desculpas. Não que ainda houvesse algo guardado, ou quem sabe havia. Era difícil estar tão perto e tão longe de alguém.</p><p>— Eu vou levar a torta, e você... Tome cuidado, Maito Gai e Rock Lee juntos nunca deu muito certo.</p><p>— Pode deixar, eu sei como sossegar os dois.</p><p>Se despediram e cada um seguiu para seus compromissos. Tenten teria muito trabalho naquela noite. Os dois acompanhantes estavam mais animados do que nunca.</p><p>Neji chegou em casa rapidamente, antes que conseguisse por num prato um pedaço da torta, Hinata já estava em pé ao lado dele, com um sorriso de orelha à orelha.</p><p>Ela se sentou, puxando a torta para seu lado, empunhando uma colher na mão.</p><p>— Não come muito rápido. — E não adiantava alertá-la, mas se divertia ao ver a vontade da mulher ir diminuindo a cada colherada, ou aumentando.</p><p>— Onde conseguiu a torta? Já passa da meia noite. — perguntou, diminuindo o ritmo da comilança.</p><p>— Tive que caçar figos por Konoha, depois que consegui o suficiente, pedi pra Tenten cozinhar a torta, era pra eu ter chego antes, mas o Lee quase que ataca a torta dentro do forno. — Neji se sentou, colocando água no copo, percebeu que o ritmo de Hinata desacelerou num instante, até ela parar de comer. — Já encheu? Achei que fosse ter que lutar por um pedacinho.</p><p>— Então vá pedir pra Tenten um pedaço. — ela se levantou irritada, empurrando a assadeira com torta pro lado. Saiu da cozinha, deixando um Hyuuga sem entender o que aconteceu.</p><p>Hanabi chegou no mesmo momento, na ponta dos pés, com as sapatilhas seguras na mão. Levou um susto ao se deparar com Neji.</p><p>— Neji-niisan. Algum problema? — disfarçou, escondendo as sapatilhas atrás do corpo, mas Neji não se interessava no que a prima fazia aquela hora da noite, ou melhor...</p><p>— Hanabi, já é meia noite, onde você estava.</p><p>— Em missão. — respondeu rápido.</p><p>— Vestindo yukata com decote?</p><p>— Era uma missão especial. Mas o que a nee-chan tem? Eu a vi correr para o quarto. — mudou de assunto, imaginando que algo aconteceu. Neji explicou o que teve que fazer para conseguir uma torta de figo, no fim, Hanabi estava sentada comendo da mesma torta. — Você não é muito esperto com as mulheres! Porque foi falar que a Tenten fez a torta?</p><p>— E que mal há nisso?</p><p>— Nenhum, mas Hinata esta sensível. Qualquer coisa a faz chorar. Eu pedi um laço emprestado e ela me acusou de tê-la chamado de feia. Não tem explicação. Definitivamente, eu não quero engravidar nunca.</p><p>— Eu não minto para Hinata, não vou começar agora.</p><p>— Não é mentir, é omitir certos fatos. Assim você evita desentendimentos desnecessários. Sabe, as vezes nós mulheres não suportamos certas coisas. Ainda mais em épocas específicas. Imagina uma grávida?</p><p>— Entendo... — Neji observava a prima, com quantos anos mesmo Hanabi estava? Continuou ouvindo os conselhos da mais nova, não acreditando naquilo.</p><p>Esperou mais meia hora, Hanabi estava realmente a fim de conversar. Não parou um minuto. Mas era até melhor, assim não pegaria Hinata muito brava, deveria estar mais calma.</p><p>Ele entrou no quarto, sem bater ou fazer qualquer barulho. Caminhou pelo tatame, visualizando o corpo de Hinata deitado no futon, ouvia um choro fraco, e a respiração dela agitada. Sentou-se ao lado, mexendo nos cabelos lisos, puxando devagar aquela mulher para seu colo, até que ela se aninhou no peito dele, abraçando-o.</p><p>— Desculpe. — Hinata pediu perdão várias vezes sem parar, sendo apertada cuidadosamente pelos braços de Neji. — Eu não sei o que me deu, me perdoa.</p><p>— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não há o que perdoar. Eu entendo que deve estar se sentindo mais fragilizada e sensível. Não fique assim, eu já disse que vou cuidar de você e do nosso filho, nunca te abandonaria.</p><p>— Promete? Mesmo que eu fique enorme de gorda e feia?</p><p>— Você nunca ficará feia. — Alisou mais os cabelos dela, com um sorriso.</p><p>— Eu não sou mais daquela forma que você viu antes, do jeito que você gostou. Agora estou crescendo e crescendo. E ainda falta quatro meses.</p><p>— Tem razão.</p><p>— Tenho? — ela franziu a testa, fazendo bico, apertando as mãos no kimono branco de Neji.</p><p>— Você não esta mesmo como antes. — Faltava pouco para ouvir o choro, mas Neji foi mais rápido. — Está mais linda do que nunca. Esse peso extra que tanto te incomoda não me faz diferença. Olha como seus olhos estão mais vivos, — mexeu no rosto dela, beijando a ponta do nariz — Sem contar nos seus seios. — Sussurrou no ouvido de Hinata, puxando-a mais um pouco pro seu colo. — Estão mais lindos do que antes.</p><p>Hinata corou, enfim mostrando seu sorriso.</p><p>— E você gosta?</p><p>— Que homem não iria gostar de ter uma mulher como você em seu colo? — Desceu as mãos até a cintura dela, subindo somente a mão direita pela frente da yukata que ela vestia, abrindo-a com os dedos. — Você é uma mulher com medidas perfeitas.</p><p>A mão já estava por dentro da yukata, acariciando os seios de Hinata com cuidado. Iniciou os beijos pela orelha, descendo no pescoço. Livrando-se das roupas devagar. Deitou Hinata no futon, ouvindo os gemidos baixinhos dela.</p><p>Hinata murmurou, sentindo a língua molhada tomar sua pele, em toques circulares. Gemeu mais uma vez quando a boca de Neji alcançou os bicos rijos, sugando-os levemente.</p><p>Emaranhou os dedos nos longos fios negros, puxando-os nas vezes que Neji a sugava insaciável. Abriu as pernas, enlaçando-se no corpo em cima do seu.</p><p>Neji cuidava para que seu peso não recaísse sobre Hinata, Apoiando-se com uma mão sobre o futon. Deixou que ela ritmasse os movimentos, dando mais confiança aos seus desejos. Mas sem abster-se de senti-la da forma que desejava.</p><p>Deixou os seios, mesmo com protestos manhosos, percorrendo o restante do corpo. Parou diante a barriga que se fazia mais saliente, acariciou com cuidado, dando leves beijos. Roçando os lábios novamente na barriga de Hinata, não tão grande como ela dizia estar. Lembrando-se das tentativas frustradas de fazerem sexo, sem prejudicar o bebê.</p><p>Sentiu um movimento diferente na região onde estava com a boca, olhou para Hinata que também pareceu sentir. Obviamente, já que era no corpo dela.</p><p>— Mexeu. O que você falou aí? — ela perguntou, fazendo carinho no ventre.</p><p>— Nada demais, coisa nossa.</p><p>— Estão fazendo segredo pra mim?<br/>Neji voltou a subir pelo corpo de Hinata, olhando-a de frente.</p><p>— Está parecendo uma gata, com tanta manha. Ou é ciumes por que o bebê me respondeu e não a você. — ele beijou os lábios dela, deitando ao lado, abraçando-a.</p><p>Hinata virou-se para Neji, puxando-o pelo pescoço.</p><p>— Nós nem começamos e a ideia da boca não é tão má. — Neji piscou, se divertindo em silêncio com as maçãs avermelhadas de Hinata. Gostava de ver que ainda havia nela aquela timidez cativante de antigamente.</p><p>— Você me deixa em brasas. Não só de vergonha.</p><p>Superou a velha timidez, subindo pelo corpo desnudo. Estava excitada demais para fingir que não entendeu o que ele dizia. Encaixando-se perfeitamente por cima dele, arranhando-o de leve com as unhas pequenas e bem aparadas, do peito até a virilha. Movendo-se com graça pra frente e para trás, sem deixar que fosse penetrada, testando-o, quando que vez ou outra quase deixava.</p><p>Afastou-se um pouco, tomando em suas mãos o membro ereto. Massageando lentamente, propositalmente, olhando-o sofrer mais um pouco. Depois de tanto tempo de castigo. Sabia que Neji merecia uma recompensa.</p><p>Curvou-se, substituindo as mãos delicadas pelos lábios doces, soprou um ar quente tocando a língua como desejava. Ouviu um gemido mais audível, e escorregou a boca para baixo até que tivesse todo o membro acolhido. Brincou mais com a língua antes que repetisse a mesma coisa de antes.</p><p>Ela já sentia o gosto de Neji tomar conta da sua boca, o jeito discreto dele gozar, segurando-se no futon, protegendo-a de sua força.</p><p>Hinata limpou os lábios, voltando a se sentar no colo de Neji. Ele ergueu o corpo, segurando-a, sem deixar que fugisse mais.</p><p>Em pouco tempo já estava dentro dela, levantando-a e fazendo descer com cuidado. Ouvindo agora os gemidos abafados por seus beijos. Deixando a boca explorar a pele, até os seios fartos. Sugando os bicos rijos, descendo as mãos pelas costas delicada, apertando o quadril contra o seu, fazendo ir mais fundo na mulher.</p><p>Hinata abraçou-o, querendo manter-se para sempre nos braços dele. Contraiu o corpo, desmanchando-se em seguida. Ficaram em silêncio, apenas ouvindo as batidas dos corações, a respiração descompassada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Shiro XX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estava sozinha no quarto, brigando com o arranjo de cabelo. Desistiu e atirou-o no chão. Bebeu um copo d'água, respirando fundo. Tinha que se acalmar.</p><p>Hinata voltou a pegar o arranjo do chão e segurou os cabelos para prendê-los no alto. Estava quase conseguindo, quando os fios se soltaram. Era complicado ter o cabelo muito liso.</p><p>Deixou de lado o arranjo. Segurou o obi vermelho, não ficaria muito bem aquilo em volta de sua cintura. Apesar da barriga não ser tão grande, já era bem visível a gravidez. E sentia medo de machucar o bebê com aquele tanto de roupas. Conseguiu se desfazer de uma ou outra peça pra não ficar parecendo um verdadeiro botijão colorido e enfeitado. Mas no final, sentia-se até bonita.</p><p>Nunca imaginou casar grávida. Mas parecia ser ainda mais emocionante estar naquele estado. Era especial. Ainda mais prestes a finalmente ter sua situação com Neji totalmente formalizada. Nessas últimas semanas foram mais tranquilas para os dois. Nana, sua tia, parecia fazer com que eles ficassem sozinhos sempre, uma ajuda da futura sogra. Afinal, ela sempre mantinha seu pai ocupado com alguma coisa.</p><p>A porta se abriu, fazendo Hinata sair dos pensamentos.</p><p>— Já está na hora? — HInata preocupou-se, ainda nem conseguira arrumar o cabelo. — Só um minuto que eu estou tentando arrumar isso aqui.</p><p>— Não se apresse, Hinata. — Nana fechou a porta atrás de si, caminhando até a sobrinha. — Eu te ajudo. — ela esticou as mãos, pegando o arranjo e o prendendo nos cabelos de Hinata com facilidade. — Assim ficou ótimo.</p><p>— Arigatou, eu sou péssima em arrumar os cabelos. — Sentou na pequena poltrona, olhando-se no espelho. Estava feliz, finalmente parecia que tudo dava certo na sua vida.</p><p> </p><p>— Você está linda minha querida. Lembra muito a sua mãe no casamento dela. Os cabelos, os olhos. É como ter minha prima aqui novamente. — Nana se aproximou, pegando um dos potes em cima da mesinha. — Ela estava nervosa, e eu louca pra que aquele dia passasse logo.</p><p>Sorriu, virando a sobrinha para que pudesse passar o pó no rosto dela.</p><p>— Porque queria que acabasse o dia? — Hinata fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro forte do pó. Tossiu um pouco, até se acostumar.</p><p>— Porque meu Hizashi só poderia se casar comigo, caso o irmão mais velho casasse primeiro. E eu tive que esperar um bom tempo até seu pai se declarar para Harumi. Se não fosse nossa ajuda, eles teriam demorado ainda mais. — Nana pegou outro pote, continuando a maquiagem em Hinata. Batom nos lábios, um tom avermelhado nas maçãs do rosto, até terminar. — Mas depois que eles se entenderam, foi tudo bem rápido para se casarem.</p><p>— Eu não sabia disso, pouco sei da minha mãe. Gostaria que o otousan falasse mais dela.</p><p>— Não se precipite imaginando que seu pai não gosta de falar nela. Mas é que lhe trás muitas lembranças... e muita dor. Nós dois perdemos nosso amor cedo. Mas ficaram as coisas mais preciosas de todas. Os filhos.</p><p>— Como ela era? — Hinata sempre sonhava com sua mãe, mas não tanto quanto queria. Tinha em sua memória apenas a mãe cuidando da irmã, e colhendo flores.</p><p>— Doce, brava. Gentil e nervosa ao mesmo tempo. Harumi era uma kunoichi, mas o casamento a fez abdicar de algumas coisas. Ela achava que deveria ficar em casa, cuidando dos filhos e do marido. E como ela desejou ter filhos. Logo depois que se casou, eu me casei também, mas, diferente de Harumi, eu já era de Hizashi a mais tempo. E estava grávida de Neji. E quando você nasceu, ela ficou feliz por ser mulher. Assim meu Neji iria poder cuidar da pequena Hinata dela. Entende? Vocês nasceram para ser um só, porque vieram de uma única história, contada por quatro pessoas, mas de um amor único.</p><p>Havia lágrimas nos olhos de Hinata, que segurava-se para não borrar a maquiagem.</p><p>Se levantou do banco e abraçou a tia. Agradecendo por ela se abrir, e contar coisas que jamais imaginava. Era como ter um pedaço da mãe ali com ela. E para Nana, era como ter a prima mais uma vez.</p><p>Deixou a jovem no quarto, pedindo para que esperasse o seu pai buscá-la.</p><p>Nana caminhou pelo corredor, olhando para a pilastra de madeira que sustentava o teto, onde deixara Hiashi a lhe esperar.</p><p>— Falou com ela? Como Hinata esta? — parecia tão nervoso quanto fora no dia de seu casamento, lembrou a Hyuuga.</p><p>— Hinata esta linda e preparada. E você falou com Neji?</p><p>— Não consegui, ele saiu a pouco para o templo. Mas acho que Neji esteja mais tranquilo.</p><p>— Ou não. Eu conheço o filho que tenho. Se ele já foi para o templo, é porque esta ansioso demais para ficar aqui esperando por nós. — Nana se aproximou do homem que mantinha os braços cruzados na frente do peito. Tocou-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos. — Os homens Hyuuga são afobados em certas horas. Mas eles jamais perdem a elegância diante de suas mulheres. — Sorriu, afastando-se de Hiashi quando ouviu uma voz familiar.</p><p>— Como está a mulher mais linda deste Clã? Preparada para casar o único filho? — O sorriso nos lábios de Keigo fez Hiashi irritar-se. Nana quebrou o gelo, falando como estava feliz com o casamento de Neji. — Então, já que Hiashi-sama levará a jovem para o templo, e que acabo de ver Neji passar pelos portões seguindo para o local do casamento, não vi motivos que me fizessem deixar de acompanhar a senhora mais feliz do dia.</p><p>— Seria uma honra Keigo-san. — Ele esticou o braço, sendo cuidadosamente atendido pela mulher que virou-se para o outro Hyuuga. — Não deixe Hinata se atrasar, nossa pontualidade sempre foi uma marca.</p><p>Ela saiu, deixando para trás somente seu perfume de jasmim no ar.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>O templo era realmente o último lugar que imaginou passar algumas horas de sua vida. Neji chegou mais cedo. Mas era melhor assim, não gostava de chamar a atenção, e iria se sentir um tanto desconfortável com várias pessoas o olhando. Mesmo que tenha convidado o essencial, sabia que sua mãe tomara a liberdade de fazer uma nova lista de convidados, e então poderiam vir pessoas que jamais vira na sua vida.</p><p>Mas essa preocupação era o de menos. A ansiedade o fez chegar ali cedo. Era sua vida tomando um novo rumo, queria poder ter seu pai naquele instante para pedir conselho. Queria ter o pai ao menos para poder estar ao seu lado.</p><p>— Ali está ele. — Uma voz fina ecoou pelo templo. Neji virou-se olhando seus convidados se aproximarem. Os únicos que havia convidado. — Nossa! Se eu soubesse que seria tão tradicional, teria pedido para a costureira me preparar um kimono longo com um obi vermelho.</p><p>— Se foi um elogio, eu agradeço Tenten-san. — Ele esticou uma das mãos, tocando no rosto dela. — Você está bonita dessa forma, não precisa seguir tradição, só os noivos.</p><p>— Gostou da yukata? — ela rodopiou, fazendo o tecido nobre de seda percorrer o ar. Preferiu escolher algo discreto, e comportado. — Tentei, juro que tentei ajudá-los.</p><p>Tenten apontou para os dois homens que vinham. Gai e Lee estavam bem trajados, num kimono também tradicional, verde.</p><p>— Neji enfim vai se casar. — Maito Gai o abraçou com força. — Sinto-me na obrigação de lhe falar coisas que só um pai poderia dizer a um filho. Já que o vi crescer.</p><p>— Gai-sensei tem toda razão. E quando eu me casar, quero que esteja ao meu lado, como um pai.</p><p>— Arigatou, Lee...</p><p>Neji agradeceu pela empolgação dos dois, sendo poupado dos conselhos absurdos do mais velho. Não que todos fossem ruins, mas sabia que o ex-sensei não era o mais sortudo com as mulheres.</p><p>Os convidados começaram a chegar, Neji preferiu ficar mais afastado da porta, não queria mesmo ser visto. Um burburinho começou a se espalhar pelo lugar quando alguém chegou. Imaginaram ser a noite, mas não dava para ver.</p><p>— Calma Neji, ainda não é ela, é o pretendente da Tenten. — Lee levou um cascudo da mesma, que se afastou um pouco para trás. — Ta fugindo do Kazekage?</p><p>— O que ele esta fazendo aqui?</p><p>— Minha okaasan, ou Hiashi-sama devem tê-lo convidado. Afinal, o torneio será já na semana que vem, então deve ter vindo mais cedo para Konoha.</p><p>— Olha, Tenten, ele acompanhado da aluna... — Lee levou outro golpe na cabeça.</p><p>— Não é aluna dele, digo, já foi. Mas não é mais. Lee, cala a boca.</p><p>O templo começava a ficar pequeno para os convidados.</p><p>— Eu disse algo íntimo e simples, mas, não, elas tinham que chamar todo mundo. — Não tinha mais jeito de reclamar, estava quase na hora. Viu a mãe chegar acompanhada por Keigo, então faltava pouco.</p><p>— Sua mãe não muda nunca, e só a vi umas três vezes. — Tenten comentou.</p><p>— A mãe do Neji? Onde?</p><p>— Aquela que esta de kimono branco com um homem... alto. Quem é ele Neji?</p><p>— Keigo-san, do conselho.</p><p>— Sua mãe tem namorado Neji? — Lee levou outro golpe na cabeça, não de Neji, mas novamente de Tenten. — Itai! Isso dói.</p><p>Foram mais dez minutos, os mais longos de sua vida. Permaneceu no mesmo lugar, onde mal dava pra ser visto.</p><p>Olhava o movimento do templo no lado de fora, imaginando como estaria lá dentro.</p><p>Hinata segurou forte na mão do pai. Um frio na barriga lhe impediu de caminhar. Parou, puxando o pai para junto de si. Hiashi a olhou sério, mas percebendo o nervosismo da filha, voltaram alguns passos.</p><p>— Nervosa?</p><p>— Otousan, tem muita gente.</p><p>— Eu sei, as pessoas estão curiosas com o casamento da Líder do Clã mais conhecido de Konoha. — tentou acalmá-la mas não houve muito sucesso.</p><p>— Já é difícil só com os familiares, imagina com todas as outras pessoas.</p><p>— Quer desistir logo agora?</p><p>— Não.</p><p>— Então vá, e receba as pessoas como uma Líder deve fazer. — Hanabi apareceu no instante que Hinata tomou fôlego para continuar.</p><p>— Nee-chan! Anda senão você se atrasa. Não quer deixar o Neji com cara de bobo na frente dos outros né? — A mais nova saiu, puxando a ponta do kimono, queria tanto não ter que usar essas roupas mais antigas, a tradição poderia mudar quando ela casar.</p><p>Hinata segurou novamente as mãos do pai, agradecendo a ele com um beijo. Voltaram para o caminho de antes, e em pouco tempo se ouvia o badalar dos diferentes sinos.</p><p>Mesmo sendo uma cerimônia demorada, e cheia de detalhes, tentaram o máximo para que nada se prolongasse por tanto tempo, assim não iria deixar a futura mãe exausta.</p><p>Os olhos brancos não conseguiam desviar dos outros olhos. Tocaram os dedos, em um torturante discurso que era feito, dava pra sentir que cada um estava gelado.</p><p>Neji entrelaçou as mãos, fazendo-a sorrir, desviando totalmente sua atenção.</p><p>— Já acabou? — sussurrou para ela quando teve um tempo entre uma canção ou mantra.</p><p>— Ainda não. Mais um pouquinho... — Era mais um pouquinho, eram mais palavras, mais tempo, mas logo acabava. Mas o fim chegou, e com o fim, chegou uma vontade de sumir do meio de todos. — Neji, as pessoas querem falar com a gente, depois podemos ir.</p><p>— As pessoas sabem onde moramos, se querem tanto falar conosco, que vão nos procurar.</p><p>Ele esperou um instante em que ninguém parecia observá-los, e puxou Hinata pela cintura, saindo pela lateral do templo.</p><p>Lá fora estavam os três de seu antigo time, os esperando.</p><p>— Por aqui, vem, não tem ninguém. — Lee acenou, os chamando.</p><p>— Neji, não podemos fugir.</p><p>— Quem disse? — Agradeceu os amigos por terem ajudado, fazendo um último pedido. — Podem dizer a eles que fomos para a celebração.</p><p>Mas a última coisa que desejava, era ficar mais algumas horas num lugar cheio de pessoas. Preferiu então realmente escapar de todos.</p><p>— Pra onde vai me levar? — Hinata questionou.</p><p>— Qualquer lugar que seja só nós três.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Shiro XXI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A claridade que se via no quarto, era iluminada exclusivamente pela lua cheia no céu. Deitado no futon, enrolando os fios finos em seus dedos, Neji não se cansava em observar o sono pacífico da sua esposa.</p><p>— Esposa. — sussurrou, beijando-a na face ainda maquiada.</p><p>Logo depois da cerimônia, e de terem fugido da festa de casamento, Hinata reclamou de um desconforto no corpo. Estava exigindo demais da sua condição.</p><p>Neji cancelou a viajem, cancelou qualquer coisa que a fizesse se movimentar. Levou-a para o Distrito Hyuuga. O quarto de Hinata fora totalmente reformado para o casal, o de Neji também estava sendo reformado para a chegada do bebê. Hiashi que decidira por isso, não queria ficar longe da filha e da criança que estava por vir, pois a ideia inicial do casal era mudar-se de casa.</p><p>Hinata virou-se de frente para Neji, despertando do sono. Ela sorriu, encarando o marido, levando os lábio ao encontro da mão dele que a acariciava o rosto com cuidado.</p><p>— Dormi muito? — Perguntou ainda sonolenta, bocejando.</p><p>— Não, pode dormir o quanto quiser. Eu fico aqui cuidando de vocês dois. — Respondeu, mantendo as carícias, enquanto olhava fixamente para a mulher, beijou-lhe a face e deitou ao seu lado, conforme Hinata exigiu. Abraçou-a com carinho, sentindo o cheiro dela.</p><p>— Neji.</p><p>— O que?</p><p>— Estou com fome.</p><p>Ela se virou, encarando-o com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. Não havia comido nada durante toda a tarde e a noite. Neji sentiu-se culpado por não ter preparado nada para ela comer. Levantou do futon, e seguiu para a cozinha. A luz estava acesa, e resolveu caminhar devagar para não perturbar quem estava ali.</p><p>As risadas altas, e a voz melodiosa era bem conhecida. Parou ao lado da parede ouvindo sua mãe falar:</p><p>— Hiashi, você ainda tem ideias incríveis. — Nana segurou a mão do homem, sorrindo mais baixo quando sentiu a presença de alguém. Devagar ela trouxe a mão para junto de seu corpo.</p><p>— Você poderia ao menos me dar uma chance.</p><p>Neji entrou na cozinha, sabia que atrapalhava algo, não se importava com o que era aquilo, mas queria que ambos ali na sua frente ao menos se colocassem em seus lugares.</p><p>— Boa noite. — Disse ríspido, recebendo como resposta um boa noite mais feliz de sua mãe.</p><p>— Querido, fugiu e agora aparece no meio da noite? — Ela sempre mantinha o bom humor quando tudo parecia mais tenso. — Mas não se preocupe, você não perdeu nada demais. A festa foi divertida somente para os mais velhos. Agora está tarde, vou dormir. Ah! Trouxe essa bandeja aqui, caso Hinata ficasse com fome.</p><p>Nana saiu, deixando os dois homens se encarando na cozinha. Um breve silêncio muito incomodo tomou conta do lugar, até Hanabi entrar.</p><p>— Ora, estão acordados ainda? — ela pegou um dos doces que estavam na bandeja, e antes que o pai a chamasse atenção, querendo saber onde estava aquela hora da noite, sumiu pelo corredor, deixando-os sozinhos novamente.</p><p>— Então, como está minha filha?</p><p>— Bem, está bem. Com fome.</p><p>— Vou chamar a criada e preparar algo para ela comer.</p><p>— Não se preocupe, eu mesmo posso fazer.</p><p>— Se acha melhor assim, tenha uma boa noite. — Hiashi deixou Neji sozinho na cozinha, com seus pensamento e sua curiosidade.</p><p>Não sabia o que fazer para Hinata comer, então achou melhor levar a bandeja para o quarto, assim ela decidiria o que queria. Continuou calado, enquanto ela devorava cada doce ou salgado na bandeja. Hinata percebeu a quietude de Neji, estava acostumada com aquele jeito habitual dele, mas algo parecia estranho.</p><p>— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está mais calado que o normal. — Pegou o doce com creme e lambeu devagar para não enjoar rápido.</p><p>— Eu acho que vi algo que não existe. — Respondeu, refletindo sobre a conversa que ouvira. Talvez não fosse nada demais, afinal, não ouviu tudo.</p><p>— O que você viu? Foi tão estranho assim? — Passou para o salgado de frango, esse não estava do seu agrado então pulou para outro doce com creme. — Me diz o que é, talvez eu ajude.</p><p>— Seu pai, ele já disse ago sobre a minha mãe para você?</p><p>— Sim. Sempre falou.</p><p>— O que?</p><p>— Coisas normais. — Hinata já estava no terceiro doce com creme. — Que ela é uma mulher forte, incrível e que eu deveria vê-la como um exemplo. Essas coisas. — Neji a observou comer mais um doce, e quando parecia já satisfeita, Hinata correu para o banheiro.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>A noite do dia mais importante de sua vida foi arruinada por culpa própria. Enjoada, dolorida e cheia de dúvidas. Hinata não se sentia tão bem, não somente pelo cansaço da gravidez, mas ao todo. O corpo havia mudado bastante, e a insegurança aumentou e muito.</p><p>Passava horas se olhando no espelho, e mesmo que amasse incondicionalmente aquele ser que crescia dentro de si, sentia medo da mudança que acontecia. E do afastamento que aquilo trouxe para ela e Neji. Que agora, estava totalmente incumbido de ajudá-la na Liderança do Clã, ao menos até a gravidez acabar.</p><p>O dia acabou, e ao dormir, encontrava-se sem sono. Sem desejo de querer ser vista naquelas formas. E mesmo com o carinho do marido ao seu lado, achava que a carência dele era mais alta e poderia acontecer qualquer coisa ruim.</p><p>Sua mente trabalhava rápido, enquanto pensava todo o tipo de absurdos. Esses que eram somente os medos em sua mente, pois mesmo tendo certeza do amor, ainda havia algo que a mantinha em alerta.</p><p>— Neji, eu sou bonita? — Perguntou virando-se para ele. — Assim do jeito que estou, grande como uma foca.</p><p>— Uma foca? — Ele sorriu, aninhando-a no seu peito. — Eu não diria foca, talvez uma patinha. — Ela o golpeou forte no peito, sabia que isso doia, e muito. — Yare, calma. Foi uma brincadeira. Você é linda, sempre foi, e agora está deslumbrante.</p><p>Ele acariciou a barriga de Hinata, dando-lhe pequenos beijos em seu rosto avermelhado.</p><p>— Não minta para mim. — Hinata afastou-se um pouco. — Pode me achar bonita, mas não sente desejo algum por mim.</p><p>— Do que está falando? Eu a desejo cada dia. Você é minha vida, vocês dois são tudo para mim.</p><p>— Mas como? Se a gente mal se toca, nem consigo te abraçar direito por causa da barriga.</p><p>Neji soltou uma gargalhada, deixando-a mais irritada, mas antes que recebesse outro golpe, parou. A olhou nos olhos brancos e sorriu mais carinhoso.</p><p>— Teremos um bebê, mas não esqueço que antes de mãe, você é mulher. E uma mulher deliciosa. — Sussurrou no ouvido dela mais uma vez, para que não houvesse dúvida. — Deliciosa.</p><p>Seus lábios alcançaram os de Hinata que se deixou amolecer pelo toque dele, deixando seu corpo relaxar sobre o futon. Naquela noite, descobriram que poderiam se completar somente com o olhar, o desejo em suas mente era também tão intenso quanto aquele que sentimos à flor da pele. Tão quente quanto cada beijo espalhado pelo corpo.</p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>A tarde estava fria, mas mesmo o vento gelado em sua face, a mulher não deixou de fazer sua caminhada, cuidar das plantas e saborear a solidão com seus pensamentos e lembranças do passado. Ao longe, Neji observava atentamente os passos que a mãe dava. Não sabia porque, mas sentia uma certa diferença nela, desde que se casou com Hinata.</p><p>Ou seria apenas uma cisma de filho?</p><p>Poderia ser, se não fosse o fato de ver seu tio caminhar pra perto de sua mãe. Não conseguia ouvir o que eles conversavam, mas poderia ler os lábios de ambos.</p><p>Foi a única coisa que conseguiu, antes de Hinata se aproximar resmungando de alguma coisa. Levou-a para o quarto e fez a massagem nos pés como havia prometido algumas horas antes. Passou o resto da tarde pensando no que haveria aquela noite.</p><p>— Neji? Neji? — Hinata respirava fundo quando sentia uma dor. — Neji.</p><p>Chamou-o mais uma vez, e nada. Ele prometera que iria apenas buscar água e voltaria. Mas já havia passado meia hora. Hinata apertou as mãos no lençol. Com força, até conseguir rasgá-lo. Soltando um grito quase de desespero.</p><p>Neji pode ouvir a voz da mulher lhe chamar. Estava já no jardim, fora de casa, mas voltou rapidamente para saber o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>— Eu demorei, me perdoa. — Ele segurou as mãos trêmulas de Hinata. Perguntando o que ela sentia. Algo tão óbvio que o fez ficar cego no momento.</p><p>— Dor, sinto dor. O bebê.</p><p>— Eu vou mandar chamar o médico.</p><p>— Eu quero que chame a Sakura! — Ela gritou, apertando as mãos no kimono de Neji.</p><p>Logo Hanabi entrou no quarto, apressada. Ouviu a gritaria assim que entrou no distrito. A pedido de Neji, ela foi atrás da kunoichi, que quando soube do chamado de Hinata, sentiu-se feliz por ter sido escolhida.</p><p>Rapidamente, Sakura preparou o que deveria levar, e em pouco tempo já estava nos aposentos da Hyuuga. Ensinando-a como deveria respirar, fazer força e ajudar o bebê a nascer.</p><p>Durante todo o tempo, Neji caminhou de um lado para o outro. Queria poder estar ao lado de Hinata, segurar suas mãos e dizer que a amava. Que jamais a deixaria.</p><p>Parou de andar quando sua mãe chegou, acompanhada do tio, nem estava mais preocupado com o que ouvira aquela tarde.</p><p>Nana segurou as mãos do filho, suadas e frias. Tentou acalmá-lo mas era inútil.</p><p>Hiashi estava apreensivo também. Tentou guardar o nervosismo pra si mesmo e não piorar a situação.</p><p>Foram os minutos mais longos para todos, até ouvirem o barulho vindo do quarto. Não era Hinata, mas sim o grito e o choro do herdeiro daquela família.</p><p>Quando entrou no quarto, Neji encontrou os dois na cama.</p><p>Hinata acariciava as mãozinhas pequenas do bebê, sorrindo e chorando.</p><p>Chorando de felicidade, não conseguiria explicar o que estava sentindo naquele momento, mas era a melhor coisa.</p><p>— Olha, Neji. Venha ver nosso filho. — Ela o viu caminhar lentamente até a cama. Os olhos perolados emocionados. Hinata nada disse, quando viu a lágrima cair, escorregando na pele branca. — Venha.</p><p>Sakura se afastou. Era realmente um bebê grande e bonito. Saudável. Simplesmente a cara dos pais.</p><p>— Meu filho. — Neji tocou a cabeça do bebê, que no coloca da mãe parecia mais tranquilo, dormindo serenamente.</p><p>— Quer pegar?</p><p>— Não! — Disse nervoso. Havia um medo enorme em machucar aquela coisinha tão delicada.</p><p>— Deixa de ser bobo. É só um bebê. Pegue. — Ela o entregou a coisa mais importante de sua vida. — Como se parece com você.</p><p>— Eu não quero que se pareça comigo. Quero que meu filho seja melhor.</p><p>— Você é o melhor Neji. — Hinata sorriu, bocejando. Estava cansada.</p><p>Sakura veio ajudá-la a deitar melhor. Deveria ficar de repouso até se recuperar, o que não demoraria muito.</p><p>— Neji, o bebê, ele precisa descansar também. Posso? — Ela estendeu a mão para pegar a criança que se aconchegava no colo do pai. Neji demorou um pouco para entregá-lo, mas o fez. Saindo do quarto, mas antes, beijou e acariciou a face de Hinata, agradecendo a ela pelo maior presente.</p><p> </p><p>Tudo parecia mais vivo, as flores mais bonitas, o dia mais iluminado. Sua vida com uma nova certeza. Era uma mulher completa. A felicidade era mais do que imaginava. Muito além do que pedira a Kami-sama.</p><p>Hinata estava na cadeira de balanço, presente de Neji, com seu bebê nos braços, dando-lhe de mamar. Alisava os cabelos negros com cuidado para não assustar o pequeno.</p><p>As vezes ele resmungava, mas sempre voltava ao peito e sugava com extrema habilidade o leite. Do outro lado, Neji os admirava. Um silêncio, uma paz tão perfeita que fora quebrado, sem querer, por sua mãe. Ele se virou e a beijou nas mãos, com um sorriso pequeno, mas ainda assim um sorriso.</p><p>— Está parecendo seu pai quando você nasceu. Ele ficava sempre por perto, nos observando, sem querer atrapalhar nada. Mas eu sentia a presença dele. E era a melhor coisa do mundo. Nós três. — Neji entendia o que a mãe queria dizer. Era a melhor coisa do mundo ter a sua família. — Preciso falar com você, filho.</p><p> </p><p>— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Ele se virou, deixando a quietude para Hinata e o bebê.</p><p>— Não, ainda não. Mas eu acho que preciso falar antes com você. Na verdade, aconteceu.</p><p>— Aconteceu ou não aconteceu algo grave? — Ele perguntou sério.</p><p>— Não tão grave quanto você está imaginando. Na verdade, eu quero apenas desabafar com você. Podemos falar em outro lugar?</p><p>Eles caminharam sem muita pressa pelo distrito, as pessoas os cumprimentava e parabenizava pela criança. Neji sabia que no fundo, cada uma daquelas pessoas da família principal se sentiram traídos por Hiashi ter aceito a união de souke e bouke. Mas nada havia mudado, apenas o bebê, sendo filho da Líder não carregaria a marca da família secundária. Era esse então o motivo da traição.</p><p>Neji apenas ignorava. Chegaria um dia que todos se veriam como iguais.</p><p>— Pode falar agora, okaasan. — Não havia ninguém por perto, poderiam conversar a vontade.</p><p>— Seu pai faleceu há muitos tempo. Desde então eu me dediquei a você e algumas tarefas no clã. Nada muito especial, mas são coisas necessárias. Só que esses anos todos eu me sinto tão solitária que...</p><p>— Eu sei. Eu vi vocês dois, não precisa ter vergonha de me contar, estou ciente de que pode fazer o que quiser okaasan, eu não irei interferir na sua relação com Hiashi-sama.</p><p>Nana o olhou surpresa, seu filho lhe despejava diversas frases de incentivo para continuar sua vida e ser feliz. Sem nem ter deixado terminar a frase. Ela sorriu quando ele indagou sobre o que seria do tio, que além disso era seu sogro. Um padrasto?</p><p> </p><p>— Neji, deixe-me terminar de falar antes?</p><p>— Desculpe. — Ele se desculpou, sem entender mais nada.</p><p>— Hiashi e eu somos amigos, apenas isso. Ele prometeu ao irmão que cuidaria de mim, e de você, para sempre. Mas não estou falando dele.</p><p>— Não está?</p><p>— Não.</p><p>— Então, quem é?</p><p>— Keigo.</p><p>Agora a surpresa era de Neji. Imaginou então o que seu tio estaria pensando disso.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas do capítulo 2010</p><p>Nesse mês minha filha nasceu e eu estava bem ocupada e só consegui att a história no mês de abril quando eu conseguia tempo para dormir kkk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Shiro XXII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neji caminhou de um lado para o outro no corredor, esperando o momento certo para poder falar em particular com o tio, que estava em uma reunião com algum mercador. Um dos homens que vendiam e compravam produtos plantados pelo clã Hyuuga em outro país.</p><p>Neji parou um instante, reformulando mentalmente cada palavra que iria dizer. Não queria parecer intrometido, nem abusado ao comentar de algo tão intimo. Mas a verdade é que desejava que todos ao seu redor tivessem sentindo a mesma felicidade que ele sentia. Se isso fosse possível.</p><p>Passaram-se pelo menos algumas horas. Neji ainda caminhava lento pelo corredor, hora ia até o quarto ver Hinata cuidar do bebê, outa hora voltava para apreciar o jardim de frente a casa. Mas ainda de olhos na porta fechada, esperando que houvesse um tempo para a conversa.</p><p>Distraiu-se um minuto, quando a esposa caminhava também ao seu encontro, segurando no colo o herdeiro. O menino de pele tão clara quanto a sua. Olhos expressivos, mesmo tão pequeno, já com os traços firmes dos Hyuuga.</p><p>Os cabelos negros espetados para cima, Hinata sempre brincava com os fios finos, enrolando com o dedo.</p><p>Quando deu por si, a porta estava aberta, mas ninguém lá dentro. Perdera a chance, sabia que somente a noite seu tio estaria disponível.</p><p>— Vamos, Neji. — Ele ouviu a voz de Hinata o convidando para passear com o filho pelo distrito. — Eu não aguento mais ficar trancada no quarto. — Ela sorriu, estendendo-lhe a mão.</p><p>Neji a acompanhou, foram dali para o jardim, passando pelas casas e recebendo os olhares de todos. Ninguém se atreveu a comentar algo sobre o enlace de um souke e um bouke. Não por temer os olhares ameaçadores de Hiashi ou Neji, até mesmo de Nana, mas por respeito ao Líder. Por mais que fossem rígidos, os Hyuuga sempre seguiam seu líder, mesmo que quisessem contestar. Eram pessoas muito despreparadas para o futuro, mas muito ligadas ao passado, que dizia ter a família como em primeiro lugar.</p><p>Mais tarde, logo quando a lua se pôs a brilhar o céu escuro, Neji pode ter enfim sua conversa. Entrou na saleta de chá, observando o homem sério ler algum pergaminho.</p><p>Hiashi, sem olhar para o esposo de sua filha, perguntou o que ele queria.</p><p>— Hiashi-sama, preciso falar algo delicado. Sobre outra pessoa que me preocupo tanto quanto o senhor.</p><p>Neji conseguiu a atenção de Hiashi, esse deixou o pergaminho de lado e encarou com surpresa e curiosidade o que aquele jovem homem queria lhe falar.</p><p>— Outra pessoa que temos preocupação em comum? — Isso se resumia praticamente há duas pessoas especiais em suas vidas. Hanabi, essa poderia até ser, se ela não estivesse indo muito bem em sua vida como kunoichi. E mesmo que fizesse escondido, Hiashi sabia do envolvimento dela com o neto do Terceiro Hokage.</p><p>Então havia mais uma pessoa, que preocupava-se, ou melhor, que prometera cuidar até o fim de sua vida.</p><p>Nana era a esposa de seu falecido irmão, por isso — como era um costume —, deveria cuidar e protegê-la de qualquer coisa. Como prometera ao irmão, e como prometera a sua esposa antes deles morrerem. Promessas parecidas que fizera as duas pessoas que amava e que foram embora.</p><p>— Minha okaasan. — Neji por fim falou, acabando com a curiosidade de Hiashi, ou aumentando mais ainda. — Alguns dias ela veio me falar algo que não me agradou em certa parte, mas que eu no fim consenti.</p><p>— E o que foi que ela lhe disse? — Perguntou o homem, corroendo sua curiosidade dentro de si.</p><p>— Que ela deseja se casar novamente. Sente-se solitária e por isso acha que seria bom ter outra pessoa ao seu lado. Eu não a culpo por isso, mas não acho a escolha dela muito sensata.</p><p>— Escolha? Ela já escolheu alguém para dividir novamente a vida? — Essa sim era uma grande surpresa para Hyuuga Hiashi. Nunca guardara segredo algum para com a mulher, mãe de Neji, e achava que ela também fazia o mesmo. Mais uma promessa feita há anos atrás quando ambos perderam seus respectivos amores. Muitas promessas feitas no passado, deixava o futuro cada vez mais confuso.</p><p>— Sim, ela escolheu Keigo, do conselho. Ela tentou me explicar que ele é a pessoa ideal para seguir com ela uma vida calma que sempre gostou. O que não concordo.</p><p>Hiashi apertou os punhos em sua roupa. Era então isso que estava acontecendo nas suas costas. Sentiu-se naquele momento totalmente traído.</p><p>— E o que quer que eu faça sobre isso? — Por mais que se sentisse traído, Hiashi jamais iria transparecer aquela dor, que não compreendia ao certo. — Sua mãe tem idade o suficiente para saber o que está fazendo. E Keigo, bem, ele é um homem tão solitário quanto ela. Não vejo o porque de me intrometer nessa relação.</p><p>Neji observava as reações do tio. O suor fraco, as mãos apertadas sobre o kimono. A voz vacilou poucas vezes. Ele realmente tentava, mas não conseguiu disfarçar.</p><p>— Eu só queria um conselho. Talvez okaasan esteja indo para o caminho errado. Quem sabe ela deseja ir para um e escolheu esse somente por ser mais fácil e conveniente para todos.</p><p>— Repito, sua mãe sabe o que faz, já tem idade para isso.</p><p>— Não acredito nisso, Hiashi-sama. Eu achava que sabia o que fazia, até minha vida mudar de rumo há um ano atrás. Ela pode estar sofrendo do mesmo mal que eu.</p><p>— Acredita mesmo nisso? Então qual caminho ela deveria seguir?</p><p>— Eu acredito que o senhor sabe mais do que eu. Com licença, Hiashi-sama.</p><p>Neji fez o que desejava. Não disse tudo o que queria, mas já fora muito colocar na cabeça do tio a hipótese de intervir naquela decisão feita por sua mãe.</p><p>Deixou a saleta de chá e rumou para o quarto, ouvindo o choro do filho. Pegou no colo o bebê, alisando os cabelos revoltos.</p><p>— Então, falou com otousan? — Hinata perguntou, ajeitando-se após dar de mamar ao filho. — Acha que ele irá falar com sua okaasan?</p><p>— Sim. Ele vai.</p><p>— Como tem certeza disso?</p><p>— Porque eu faria isso.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>O sol ainda nem havia sido despertado pela manhã, quando resolveu se levantar. Sua cabeça estava um turbilhão. Pensamentos não paravam de lhe incomodar.</p><p>As palavras de Neji soavam em sua mente. As palavras que ele não disse. Porque era óbvio assim o que Hiashi sentia? Achou que realmente estava sendo totalmente invisível. Mas pensou errado. Observou o sol nascer, sentado num banco de madeira. O barulho da água escorrendo na fonte ao seu lado lhe era a companheira perfeita. De resto, apenas o silêncio sendo quebrado pelo alvoroço da manhã.</p><p>Percebeu estar sendo observado, reconheceu não por ser um excelente ninja, mas sim pelo agradável e inesquecível perfume de jasmim que bailava pelo ar, toda vez que ela passava.</p><p>— Madrugou para ver o sol? — o perfume se aproximou ainda mais, até que Hiashi pode ver a silhueta feminina contra o raio de sol matinal. — Costumava fazer isso comigo, e não sozinho.</p><p>— E você costumava me por a par dos acontecimentos. — Ele viu Nana sentar ao seu lado, segurado nas mãos delicadas uma flor. — Mas é melhor assim, eu devo me manter no meu lugar, e se esse for ver o nascer do sol solitário. Que seja.</p><p>Hiashi se levantou, não queria falar naquele instante. Mas Nana o segurou pela mão. Ela pode sentir como a mão dele estava fria. Não pela manhã, porque geralmente ela se aquecia com a manhã.</p><p>— Espere, não vá. — Ela o interrompeu, ficando em sua frente. Parou-o com as mãos no peito, coberto pelo kimono impecavelmente branco. — Já deve estar sabendo da minha conversa com Neji, eu presumo.</p><p>— Presumiu certo, Nana. Mas como eu disse ao Neji, você não é mais uma menina pra ter alguém lhe protegendo e dizendo o que fazer. — Ele tentou, mas ela o proibiu de sair, apertando as mãos em seu peito. — O que pretende fazer? Me segurar até dizer o quanto pensou e chegou a conclusão de que essa era uma escolha necessária?</p><p>— Se for preciso, sim. Eu estava procurando um meio de lhe contar sobre o pedido de Keigo, mas não tive coragem. Por isso acreditei que Neji lhe diria.</p><p>— Que covardia mandar um rapaz fazer o seu trabalho. Pois a vida é sua, e eu não tenho mais nada haver com ela. — Hiashi segurou as mãos da mulher, tirando-a de cima do seu peito.</p><p>— Hiashi! Onegai, me ouça.</p><p>— Não há nada para ser ouvido. — ele caminhou em passos largos na direção de casa.</p><p>Nana, sentou-se no banco, levando as mãos até o rosto, o cheiro dele estava ali. O cheiro forte de alguém que era impossível sentir algo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas do capítulo de Maio de 2010<br/>Está cada vez mais difícil terminar essa fic.<br/>Nessa época eu estava me mudando de casa.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Shiro XXIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O choro do bebê não o incomodava, apenas deixava-o totalmente desesperado por não poder fazer nada para aquele pequeno ser acalmar-se.</p><p>Pegou-o no colo, acarinhou os cabelos, a pele lisa e macia, conversou com ele, mas, mesmo assim, não havia surtido qualquer efeito. Quando Hinata entrou no quarto, viu Neji e o bebê vencidos pelo cansaço do choro. Ambos dormindo.</p><p>Ela os cobriu com o lençol. Sentou na cama e analisou aquela situação peculiar. Os homens de sua vida.</p><p>Fechou a janela para não entrar uma corrente de ar, e depois saiu do quarto, ficariam então lá descansando dos poucos minutos que ela pedira para Neji cuidar do bebê.</p><p>Andou sorrateira, sem pressa pelo corredor, e viu seu pai chegar em passos firmes, nervoso? Talvez sim. Hinata pouco via o pai com um semblante tão triste.</p><p>— Otousan, o que houve? — Ela perguntou, se aproximando do homem que parecia mais triste cada vez que chegava perto.</p><p>— Não é nada Hinata. — Ele passou por ela, ainda batendo os pés firmes no chão. Mas Hinata não se fez de rogada, seguiu seu pai até a sala onde ele não gostava de ser incomodado. — Hinata. Eu quero ficar sozinho.</p><p>— Mas, otousan, eu não quero deixá-lo sozinho. Nunca! O que houve? — Tinha uma pequena ideia do que poderia ter acontecido. Lembrou-se de quando era mais menina, que acordava cedo para treinar, mas antes sempre caminhava pelo distrito, colhendo flores, como sua mãe fazia. Num desses passeios sempre encontrava seu pai e a mãe de Neji sentados um do lado do outro olhando para o céu. Nunca compreendeu aquilo, mas era hora já de entender. — Vai deixá-la escapar?</p><p>Hiashi a olhou incrédulo, nunca em sua vida viu Hinata tão abusada.</p><p>Refez seus pensamentos, ordenadamente, a filha estava sendo abusada há mais tempo que isso, mas ele não gostava de pensar nisso.</p><p>— Eu não sei o que você e Neji planejam, mas não quero que se metam onde não são chamados. — Disse em tom grave, para ver se a filha o desafiava mais uma vez. O que constatou no instante seguinte.</p><p>— É da minha conta quando se trata da vida do meu pai. — Ela o segurou nas mãos, encarando os olhos duros de um homem que escondia seus sentimentos. — Otousan, para que se restringir de algo que te faz feliz? Pense nisso. Eu seria mais feliz, se você também fosse mais feliz.</p><p>Ela o beijou na testa, e saiu.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>Havia lágrimas teimosas em sua face rosada. Havia medo em seu coração e um certo desespero por não estar fazendo algo certo.</p><p>A flor em suas mãos caiu no chão, junto com a lágrima teimosa.</p><p>Nana respirou fundo para voltar à sua casa, deixar que aquele maravilhoso dia que se iniciara, fizesse com que a animasse. Era um engano, um atrás do outro. Ela queria que aquele sol quente a acalentasse, coisa que não sentia mais.</p><p>Tentou criar forças para quem sabe fazer uma loucura, mas não o fez. Segurou a yukata longa que vestia e caminhou pela grama descalça. Sentindo o frio da terra e do verde lhe despertar.</p><p>O choro sessou assim que ouviu alguém lhe chamar. Com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo que mentiroso, ela se virou.</p><p>— Keigo-san. — A mulher parou, tentando explicar o que fazia ali, descalça e com os olhos vermelhos.</p><p>Mas o homem não parecia interessado nisso. Pegou-a pela mão e a levou para outro lugar menos esverdeado, com mais polidez e seriedade. No fundo, Nana sabia o quanto Keigo era rígido mas tentava ser mais ameno.</p><p>Talvez a inútil disputa que ele cerrava com Hiashi desde mais novos. Talvez, mas sem comprovações.</p><p>— Querida, o que te incomoda? Estou falando com você há vários minutos e nem um balanço de cabeça recebo.</p><p>— Oh! Me desculpe. — Ela despertou de seus pensamentos, nem percebera que estava com um xícara de chá nas mãos, entornou-a, molhando sua yukata sem querer. — O que eu fiz. — Keigo se apressou pegando um lenço para ajudá-la a se secar. Percebendo o nervosismo de Nana, ele tentou acalmá-la, mexendo em seus cabelos, prestes a lhe beijar nos lábios. — Espere! Keigo-san. Precisamos conversar.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>Neji abriu o pergaminho que recebeu da Hokage, com um título de urgência. Leu rapidamente, olhando depois para Hinata.</p><p>Ele havia dito a Tsunade que apreciava ter um tempo longe de sua rotina habitual, que ficar ao lado de esposa e filho era importante. Mas sabia que mesmo não querendo atrapalhá-lo, a Hokage se precisasse o chamaria, e foi o que aconteceu.</p><p>— Neji.</p><p>— Eu preciso ir, Hinata. Por mais que eu deseje ficar aqui com vocês dois, eu preciso realmente ir. — Ele se levantou, não discutiria aquilo. Era um shinobi, e deveria seguir seu caminho como havia escolhido.</p><p>A missão seria de alguns dias, iria com seu antigo time.</p><p> </p><p>Preparou-se na manhã seguinte, deixando a esposa dormindo com o filho no futon. Cobriu ambos e depositou beijos na pele alva de cada um. Não queria se despedir, sabia que Hinata choraria. Essa era a última coisa que queria ver antes de partir para uma missão perigosa. Queria que em sua memória ficasse a imagem dela sorridente.</p><p>Encontrou com seu time e seguiram todos para o norte, rumo à Suna.</p><p>— Eu não acredito que fui chamada para uma missão em Suna, será que eles não tem shinobi bom o suficiente lá? Precisam sempre de nós? — Tenten reclamou, recebendo olhares de Lee. — Que foi?</p><p>— Tenten-san está de mal humor, isso se deve ao seu ciclo ou por estar indo se encontrar com seu namorado?</p><p>— Lee!!!! — Ela gritou. — Ele não é meu namorado.</p><p>— Mas foi.</p><p>— Não! Ele nunca foi. Ele simplesmente é um homem que não sabe a diferença de sentimentos.</p><p>— Uhm! Entendo, então você levou um fora do Kazekage? — Dessa vez partiu do próprio sensei. — Interessante.</p><p>— Gai-sensei, você também? — Ela disse chorosa, pedindo ajuda para Neji. — Onegai, diz algo Neji.</p><p>— Lamento pelo fim do seu romance, Tenten. — E ele voltou ao silêncio.</p><p>— Estou cercada por homens nocivos ao meu coração.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>Hiashi deixou o dojo, e lá uma Hanabi sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Foram ali para treinar, mas o pai estava, por incrível que pareça, distraído.</p><p>Ela o viu caminha sério. E quando aquela veia saltava em sua testa, a jovem sabia que era melhor deixá-lo sozinho.</p><p>Como bem desejava, entrou em seu quarto e sentou-se na cadeira onde sua falecida esposa sempre sentava para pentear os cabelos olhando para o espelho. Não gostava que ninguém entrasse ali, mantinha tudo do jeito que ela arrumava.</p><p>Pegou um porta retrato, e observou saudosista a foto da família. Hinata ainda era uma menina, e Hanabi ainda na barriga da mãe.</p><p>Sorriu, porque se permitia fazer isso somente quando sozinho.</p><p>Ficou ali o resto do dia, recordando momentos do passado. Um passado que acreditava ser doloroso, isso porque a saudade era muito forte. E o amor jamais acabara.</p><p>Logo quando a noite caiu, deixou o porta retrato sobre a mesa, e acreditou estar tendo delírios ao sentir o cheiro de jasmin correr pelo ar.</p><p>Olhou ao redor e nada viu, estaria ficando louco? Hiashi abriu a porta, e deparou-se com a dona daquele cheiro único.</p><p>— O que faz aqui? — Ele olhou para os lados, mas não havia outra pessoa ali. Nana, o empurrou para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. — É melhor falarmos lá fora.</p><p>— Não! Lá fora não. — Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, criando a coragem que sempre desejava ter antes. — Ontem eu fiz algo que mudou toda a minha vida.</p><p>— Ora, por favor, Nana, não quero saber o que você anda fazendo com aquele homem.</p><p>— Calado Hiashi, eu não terminei. — Ela o advertiu com um dedo levantado. — Ontem mudei novamente o meu destino, e hoje criei coragem para seguir o que eu sempre sonhei.</p><p>Aos poucos, Nana foi se aproximando do homem, até tocá-lo com as duas mãos no peito. Abraçando-o depois.</p><p>Hiashi a afagou os cabelos, alisando o pescoço quente da mulher em seus braços.</p><p>— Isso é loucura. — disse, olhando-a nos brilhantes olhos brancos.</p><p>— Sim! Por isso é tão bom.</p><p>Finalmente ela fechou os olhos, deixando os lábios livres para que fosse beijada pelo homem que realmente queria seguir seu caminho.</p><p>Hiashi aproximou-se mais, abaixando-se levemente até chegar aos lábios dela, tomando-a de uma vez num beijo intenso e esperado por algum tempo.</p><p>Permaneceram assim por longos minutos. Infinitos segundos de demonstração de amor. O amor que cresceu quando prometeram aos seus falecidos amores do passado, que ficariam juntos para sempre, um cuidando do outro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Shiro XXIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era madrugada, o silêncio da noite estava sendo cortado gentilmente por sussurros. Havia gemidos sendo lançados no ar, com o perfume de jasmin emaranhado com o cheiro forte do homem que era seu, que lhe amava intensamente sob o futon macio.</p><p>Nana fechou os olhos, tendo-o mais uma vez naquela noite. Agarrou-se nas costas dele, mordendo os lábios quando o sentiu dentro de si. Movendo-se na mesma intensidade, no mesmo desejo.</p><p>Hiashi a amava gentilmente, mas também com um desespero insano. Um desejo intenso de sorver para seu corpo. De fazê-la somente dele.</p><p>Fazia anos que Nana não sabia o que era ser amada, desejada. Entregou-se totalmente para aquele que a faria feliz de agora em diante.</p><p>Sorriu para Hiashi, quando enfim o prazer máximo tomou conta de seu corpo. Nana ofegou, cravando suas unhas nas costas de Hiashi.</p><p>Ele não soltou o corpo em cima do dela, deitou-se ao lado, sem que a machucasse com seu peso. A puxou para si, abraçando o corpo quente, suado e perfumado.</p><p>Respirou jasmin, depois aliviado por tê-la em seus braços. Satisfeito.</p><p>— Finalmente. — Sussurrou, beijando-a no pescoço.</p><p>— Você é muito lento. — Ela sorriu, e concertou o que havia dito. — Demorou muito para entender que eu te amava.</p><p>— Mas agora não vou esquecer disso. Jamais, minha Nana.</p><p>— Os homens Hyuuga sempre muito possessivos. — Ela sorriu, voltando a beijá-lo. Rolou o corpo para cima do dele, e iniciou as caricias novamente.</p><p>Permaneceram assim, até o nascer do sol, quando se vestiram e foram para o jardim, ver o dia nascer.</p><p>Ao longe, Hinata segurava seu bebê que não conseguia dormir, Hanabi acabara de chegar da rua. Elas observaram o pai. Sorrindo, ambas felizes por vê-los finalmente juntos. Sim, porque era tão óbvio aquele amor, que era impossível de não sorrir e torcer a favor deles.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>— Cuidado, Tenten!</p><p>O grito fora inútil, já era tarde para um aviso. Correu em direção a mulher estendida no chão. Acabara de receber um golpe pelas costas para protegê-lo.</p><p>Neji a segurou nos braços, pedindo para que abrisse os olhos. Logo atrás vinha Gai e Lee, que mantinham o inimigo afastado.</p><p>A missão estava fora de controle, as rotas do caminho para Suna estavam cheias de emboscada. E, nessa última, logo tão perto de chegarem, foram atacados severamente por ninjas que pareciam brotar do chão.</p><p>Neji carregou Tenten desacordada até uma rocha, colocou-a ali encostada na tentativa de protegê-la.</p><p>Voltou à luta e, furioso, matou três no primeiro golpe desferido contra eles. Continuou a luta junto com os outros dois, mas parecia que não acabavam nunca os ninjas.</p><p>Um dos homens que lhe atacava voou por sua cabeça, indo em direção a companheira de equipe, esse Neji não conseguiu segurar.</p><p>Tenten abriu os olhos, vagarosamente. Mas só viu areia cobrir seu corpo.</p><p>Neji respirou aliviado, viu a areia do deserto correr nervosamente, e os ninjas foram engolidos por ela, sumindo.</p><p>— Kazekage-sama. — Neji se aproximou, voltando a sua atenção para a kunoichi ferida. — Eu me descuidei, ela está ferida.</p><p>— Peço perdão por esse ataque surpresa. Vim o mais rápido possível quando soube do primeiro. — Ele parecia tão preocupado quanto os outros do time Gai. — Vamos levá-la, estamos bem perto de um acampamento.</p><p>Tenten foi levada para uma tenda onde havia um médico. Gaara permaneceu o tempo todo ali, próximo dela.</p><p>Neji já iria perguntar o porque dele estar ali, poderia ter enviado qualquer um, mas foi pessoalmente. Só que ao ver o olhar do Kazekage, soube a resposta imediatamente.</p><p>Quando a noite chegou, Tenten finalmente acordou. E ao seu lado, não encontrou um companheiro de equipe, mas sim o homem com quem havia infinitas disputas.</p><p>— Finalmente. Você me deu um susto. — Ele disse, acariciando as mãos dela.</p><p>— O que o Kazekage faz aqui? — Perguntou, puxando a mão. — Aliás, onde é aqui?</p><p>— Não seja teimosa agora. Deixe as brigas e besteiras para trás. Eu estou aqui porque te salvei e você está aqui... bem, porque eu desejo isso.</p><p>— Do que está falando?</p><p>— Pedi para a Hokage trazê-la até aqui, para mim. Eu só não sabia que haviam ninjas prontos para atacar. Se soubesse, jamais teria pedido para vir.</p><p>— E porque me queria em Suna?</p><p>— Não lhe parece óbvio? — Ele tentou mais uma vez pegar nas mãos de Tenten, somente tentou.</p><p>— Vai com calma. Eu não sei do que está falando.</p><p>— Tenten, deixe de ser turrona. Eu quero que você fique em Suna comigo. Você foi embora porque achou que eu não a amo. Não sei de onde tirou isso, mas estou tentando mostrar o contrário. Me ajude, ao menos.</p><p>Ela sorriu, deixando o Kazekage sem saber o que esperar em seguida.</p><p>— Eu achei que não tinha sorte para o amor, para a vida, pra nada. Porque sempre que me apaixono, é por alguém muito complicado. Mas confesso que o medo é grande também. — Ela sentou na cama improvisada naquela tenda. — Você nunca mostrou que sentia algo por mim.</p><p>— Nunca? Eu não costumo convidar mulheres para passar a noite no meu quarto. — Gaara se sentiu ofendido pela desconfiança dela, mas não imaginava que ela também se ofendia com aquela frase.</p><p>— Passar a noite no seu quarto? É isso? Eu não acredito que ainda te dou ouvidos.</p><p>Do lado de fora da tenda, Neji, sentado próximo a fogueira, ouvia a voz alterada de Tenten, como conhecia aquele gênio indomável, sabia que aquela discussão iria se arrastar por toda a noite. Resolveu dormir. Quem sabe com um novo dia, voltaria logo para casa, para sua esposa e seu filho.</p><p>— Lee, se quiser me vencer, terá que fazer melhor que isso. — Neji abriu os olhos, havia se esquecido daqueles dois.</p><p>— Hai! Gai-sansei. Agora eu vou com tudo. — Os dois se olharam, até que Lee começou a falar alto. — Pedra! Papel! Tesoura!</p><p>— Haaaa!!! É isso aí Lee. Papel ganha da pedra, você esta melhorando.</p><p>— Arigatou, Gai-sensei!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas de aviso de 2010<br/>Essa historia era um presente de aniversário para minha amiga Vall que eu comecei em 2009 e acabei no aniversário dela de 2010 kkkk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Shiro XXV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era madrugada quando ela se levantou para observar o bebê no berço. Foi apenas um susto. Acreditou que estava chorando. Os sentidos de mãe estavam ligados a mil.</p><p>Ficou ali mais alguns minutos, velando o sono calmo de seu filho.</p><p>Já fazia alguns dias que Neji havia saído em missão. Recebeu uma mensagem dele, informando que de Suna, deveria ir para outra missão, já que eram a equipe mais próxima de onde a Hokage necessitava de reforços.</p><p>Ele não informou qual missão era, claro, algo assim não se deve ser dito. Hinata estava ciente de que momentos como esse seriam mais constantes. Neji era sem dúvida um dos melhores ninjas da Folha, senão do mundo shinobi. Um gênio, como ele seria requisitado para quaisquer eventualidade, e em sua maioria seriam as de pleno perigo.</p><p>Mais uma coisa que a deixava apreensiva demais. Seu marido, o amor de sua vida, em perigo e ela sem poder fazer nada. Eram pesadelos que inundavam suas noites sozinha na cama, sentindo o desejo de estar ao lado dele. E se morrer, morressem juntos.</p><p>Era então agora a Líder de um dos clãs mais fortes e visados, não somente no País do Fogo. Por isso sua nova posição deveria ser de extrema cautela. E não havia mais espaço para aquela mulher medrosa e tímida que um dia fora.</p><p>A gravidez a ajudou muito – nesse aspecto –, sentia-se mais confiante agora. Forte e determinada. Pois, após enfrentar as pessoas que lhe eram mais temidas ali do clã, ela tinha a certeza de que poderia conquistar o que desejasse. Com seu esforço próprio.</p><p>Esforço, essa palavra que vem empurrando ela desde quando era uma garotinha fraca.</p><p>Cresceu, e agora se via uma mulher completa. De sorte e amada. Era o que sempre desejou, aliás. Ser amada. E olha só como o destino é. Ela buscou tanto um amor perdido que encontrou o verdadeiro amor logo ali, ao seu lado. Estava no alcance de suas mãos e demorou tanto para perceber isso.</p><p>Hinata sorriu, quando seu bebê se mexeu no berço, esticando os bracinhos pequenos pra cima.</p><p>O pequeno Hizashi, o mesmo nome do pai de Neji, seria então o seu sucessor. A mãe Hinata tinha medo disso, mas a kunoichi Hinata sentia-se orgulhosa. Queria, desejava intensamente que seu filho fosse assim como o pai, e os avôs. Fortes, determinados. Talvez um pouco como ela também. Queria que seu menino fosse gentil, fosse bom. Não que os homens citados não fossem bons, mas eles sempre eram bem mais frios e sérios.</p><p>A criança tencionou a acordar, mas não fez, voltando a relaxar totalmente.</p><p>Hinata se virou, pronta para voltar a dormir. Inesperadamente se deparou com Neji recostado na porta, com um flor na mão.</p><p>Ela sorriu, frisando o cenho depois. Ele estava ali a quanto tempo? E como não havia percebido a sua chegada?</p><p>— Neji, querido. Você, voltou. — Ela o abraçou, delicadamente, segurando em seguida a flor que ele trouxera. Estava tão animada por tê-lo ali, beijou-o intensamente nos lábios, puxando para a cama. Aquilo o fez sorrir, claro. Ver sua doce esposa tão eufórica, e precisando de seus carinhos, era mais do que um estímulo para não parar o que ela fazia magicamente com as mãos. Tirando suas roupas, expondo seu corpo nu para ele. — Eu não posso esperar.</p><p>Confessou, acariciando o tecido por cima do peito. Desceu as mãos finas e ágeis até o laço da calça, desfazendo-o. Puxou então a roupa que cobria o corpo, fazendo Neji suspender os dois braços, facilitando o trabalho dela.</p><p>Tocou a pele fria, devido a temperatura mais baixa do lado de fora, as mãos percorreram o músculo do peito, aquecendo-o com leves beijos em seguida. Molhou a ponta da língua e seguiu pelo tronco, ao pescoço, mordendo-o levemente na curvatura.</p><p>Neji gemeu baixo, sentindo sua mulher mais ativa do que nunca. Não estava reclamando, só que era inesperado tamanha surpresa. Hinata estava impaciente, cheia de desejo.</p><p>Segurou-a pelos pulsos, fazendo deitar na cama, observando a delicada vestimenta dela. O tecido num tom amarelado, pouco transparente, contrastava perfeitamente com a pele dela. E era o suficiente para ver o corpo, em sua melhor forma. A gravidez somente fez melhorar o que já era bom.</p><p>Sem mais demora, alcançou as curvas do quadril, apertando a carne com força, puxando a camisola para cima, até deixa-la somente com a fina renda no corpo.</p><p>Beijou-a mais uma vez, traçando com os lábios um caminho sinuoso pela pele macia dela. Chegou aos seios fartos, apertando-os com desejo, enquanto as pernas da mulher enroscavam em volta de sua cintura. Seu desejo de possui-la era tão intenso, que não demorou muito para fazê-lo. Hinata estava totalmente excitada e foi fácil e prazeroso penetrá-la. Moveu a pélvis para se encaixar melhor, até sentir-se completamente dentro dela.</p><p>Os gemidos baixos e agudos preenchiam o quarto. Controlavam-se da forma que podia para não acordar o bebê. Hinata apertou as costas de Neji com os dedos, numa força tremenda, enquanto ele se movia freneticamente dentro dela. Se entregaram um ao outro como faziam sempre, completamente.</p><p>Ao final, Neji a abraçou, apertando o corpo dela contra o seu, beijando o pescoço, declarando seu amor. Dormiram abraçados, ou até o momento em que o bebê acordou.</p><p> </p><p>白</p><p> </p><p>Os olhos brancos seguiam atentamente a criança que dava seus primeiros passos. Com um sorriso maternal, Hinata ajudava o pequeno menino a se levantar quando caía, e deixava que ele mais uma vez tentasse caminhar por si só. Ela sorria, com a curiosidade do filho.</p><p>Aos olhos de Neji, que estava sentado um pouco afastado, aquela era a cena mais perfeita que já vira até então. Poderia parar o tempo somente para vê-los assim, juntos. Sua família, num raro momento de prazer e descanso, já que, como sendo uma Líder, Hinata tinha as suas tarefas, e Neji na ANBU também tinha os seus compromissos. A criança teria um logo caminho para percorrer, porque o pai iria fazer questão de ensiná-lo os mesmo valores que aprendeu com o seu, e também com o tio.</p><p>Neji as vezes sentia-se inseguro, obviamente. Agora ele pensava na segurança de seu filho.</p><p>Viu os dois caminharem na sua direção, levantou-se. O menino o chamou de pai, ouvi falar aquilo dava ainda mais emoção ao coração do homem. Neji sorriu, pegando-o no colo.</p><p>Hinata deixou os dois conversarem, era um momento de pai e filho, onde Neji sempre o alertava de que qualquer coisa que acontecesse, ele seria responsável pela mãe. Ouvir aquilo dava-lhe uma dor no peito. Sabia que nada de ruim poderia acontecer, ou pelo menos pensar nisso aliviava mais o medo de que realmente algo viesse a acontecer. Embora soubesse dos perigos que poderiam vir a enfrentar, ela era agradecida por tê-los ao seu lado. Onde valia a pena viver qualquer risco, para proteger os amores de sua vida.</p><p>Esse amor que começou assim tão desapercebido, e que hoje era o que lhe dava impulso para viver. A líder aproximou-se do marido e filho, juntando-se num abraço.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas de 2010<br/>Acho que finais tem que ser simples, eu poderia ficar divagando a historia toda sobre cada um, mas acho que a simplicidade foi a melhor coisa mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado. Foi muito divertido. Peço desculpas por não ter tido mais tempo para escrever a historia.</p><p>Notas de 2020<br/>Ainda tem um epílogo.<br/>Beijos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas da história de 2016:<br/>Esse é um Epílogo em comemoração de 6 anos de fanfic.<br/>Entende-se que esse epílogo é pra mostrar ao Kishimoto que o Neji não deveria ter morrido.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Vila da Folha estava em perigo com a ameaça conhecida por Madara. Os melhores ninjas do país do Fogo foram convocados, isso incluía até mesmo nobres como o príncipe Viktor Hiazi, Makoto Otori e os líderes das famílias mais tradicionais de Konoha, Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Neji.</p><p>Com muito custo, Hinata deixou seu filho Hizashi nas mãos da avó do menino, Nana. Hiashi, o pai de Hinata, decidiu lutar na guerra, assim como Hanabi e outros membros do Clã Hyuuga. Apenas os mais velhos e as crianças foram levadas para longe, onde estariam seguros.</p><p>Neji estava ao lado de sua esposa, apoiando-a naquele momento difícil.</p><p>— Ele ficará bem, minha mãe é uma ótima kunoichi. — Neji abraçou Hinata.</p><p>— Eu sei, eu sei, mas… — Hinata respirou fundo. — Se alguma coisa acontecer com um de nós dois…</p><p>— Não vai acontecer nada com nós dois. — Neji a beijou carinhosamente. — Somos os melhores, não somos?</p><p>— Somos os melhores.</p><p>A Vila da Folha era o lugar de muitos ninjas honrados, prontos para dar a vida em nome de um future de paz. Naquela Guerra, Neji e Hinata lutaram ao lado de seus amigos, perderam pessoas queridas e, no fim, mesmo quando a derrota pareceu próxima, eles jamais desistiram de seu ideal ninja.</p><p>— Neji, não dessita. — Hinata esforçou-se para derrotar três inimigos ao mesmo tempo. — Neji, levanter. — Ele havia sido ferido para protegê-la. — Por favor, levanter. — Hinata não poderia dar as costas para os inimigos, eles vinham em grande número para cima dela.</p><p>Quando derrotou, o que parecia ser o último ninja ao alcance deles, Hinata correu para junto do corpo de Neji. Ela pressionou a ferida com as mãos, estava sangrando muito. Mas não era motivo para desistir. Rasgou partes de sua roupa para poder apertar a ferida e estancar o sangue, enquanto isso poderia procurar ajuda.</p><p>— Espere, Hinata. — a voz dele era fraca e Hinata exigiu que ele não se esforçasse muito. — Não, eu preciso dizer. Por favor, diga ao nosso filho que eu o amo.</p><p>— Não, não vou dizer nada. Você vai voltar para casa comigo. — Ela sentiu o coração quase parar dentro de seu peito. — Nós vamos voltar para casa juntos, somos os melhores. Lembra?</p><p>— Somos — A voz de Neji enfraquecia — melhores.</p><p>Hinata se levantou, ela sabia a localização de alguns ninjas, mas estava a procura de alguém em especial. E lá estava ela, em cima de uma enorme lesma, lutando ao lado de Naruto contra Madara.</p><p>Sabendo disso, ela tinha certeza de que aquela luta não deveria ser interrompida. A Hyuuga caiu sentada no chão e abraçou Neji com força, pedindo perdão.</p><p>— Tudo bem. — Ele conseguiu responder. — Eu te amo.</p><p>— Eu também te amo, meu amor. — Ela chorava desesperadamente, não poderia perde-lo daquela forma. — Vamos dar um jeito, vamos conseguir.</p><p>Hinata não pode continuar sentada por muito tempo, os inimigos se aproximavam. E, se fosse necessário, ela protegeria Neji até do diabo.</p><p>Suas forças já estavam se esgotando, exausta pelo Byakugan. Poderia aguentar mais alguns minutos e, então, se juntaria ao lado de Neji e aguardaria o julgamento final.</p><p>— Estou aqui, meu amor. Por você. — Hinata o segurou firme, Neji perdia mais sangue, faltava pouco.</p><p>Hinata fechou os olhos, era a hora. Ela aguardou a chegada do julgamento, mas, ele não chegou. Houve uma grande explosão e logo em seguida muitas armas sendo disparada na outra direção.</p><p>A Hyuuga abriu os olhos e pode ver a união das duas antigas equipes. Time Kurenai e Time Gai.</p><p>Kiba corria ferozmente ao lado de Akamaru, Shino o dava cobertura, enquanto Lee e Gai-sensei lutavam com fogo nos olhos. Ao seu lado, Hinata sentiu a presença de Tenten.</p><p>— Ele foi ferido. — ela apontou para Neji. — Por favor, você pode ajudar?</p><p>— Sim, eu tenho material para cura. Algumas coisas no meu bolso vão ajudar até que ele se recupere.</p><p>— Ele perdeu muito sangue.</p><p>— Vamos fazer uma transfusão aqui mesmo. — Tenten a olho decidida. — Você já fez alguma transfusão antes?</p><p>— Claro que sim. — Hinata pegou a agulha para encontrar uma veia em seu braço.</p><p>— Ótimo, eles vão afastar todos para que a gente salve Neji. — Tenten sorriu na direção do amigo. — Não vai ser hoje que você vai nos deixar.</p><p>Hinata agradeceu, em nome dela e em nome do filho deles.</p><p>A guerra é dura para todos, alguns não resistem mas outros conquistam uma segunda chance. Mas, o que devemos sempre lembrar, é que não podemos desistir nunca, nem quando tudo parece ser o fim.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas de história de 2020:<br/>Gostaram?<br/>Espero que tenham gostado e obrigada por ler.<br/>Beijos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>